Crueles y armados
by Malasletras
Summary: La separación es inevitable, pero el poder que Soul le exige a Maka solo acelera la llegada del día en que se tengan que despedir. Ella cree tener la solución para aminorar el dolor que a ambos les espera, pero, ¿cuál es el precio de este plan? ¿qué tan crueles pueden ser el uno con el otro?
1. Crueldad

Hola a todos mis** hermosos lectores de siempre**, **¿cómo un one shot se transforma en un fanfiction?**, bueno acá la respuesta, **este fic no planeado tendrá desde cuatro a cinco capítulos** (aún no los divido con claridad) **más un epílogo o extra**

_**Se lo dedico por completo a Arya. Hija de Islanzadi, una niña muy simpática que conocí aquí mismo, gracias por la buena conversa! **_

Desde ahora les advierto que **este fic es muy sexual (como si fuera novedad) aunque en el primer capítulo no lo parezca**, así como **puede provocar indigestión, angustia, falta de sueño y otros síntomas secundarios.**

Sería mi primer fanfiction de Soul Eater y espero que sean buenos conmigo. **Ya está terminado!** porque lo escribí de un tirón pensando en un one shot, pero claro, de pronto me doy cuenta que **tiene 48 páginas y presten atención 23.395 palabras** en el Word. DA FAQ?! Jaja **tengo pensado en subir un capi todos los jueves**, pero si los rews me muestran mucha urgencia por saber qué viene no los haré sufrir , nos leemos abajo. DISFRUTEN.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo I: Crueldad**

**.**

**"**_Me abrazaría el diablo sin dudar_

_por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar_

_eres todo lo que más quiero_

_pero te pierdo en mis silencios_**"- La oreja de van Gogh**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-**A**sí que… una niña con sangre de arma que ha decidido convertirse en maestro…-Soul estaba citando las palabras dichas por Ashura en la batalla ya vencida. Sabía que después de derrotar al Kishin él vendría con una pregunta como esa, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan pronto, o simplemente, nunca estaría realmente lista para explicarle mi decisión, porque habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquello y aún estaba nerviosa, temblando solamente ante la idea de hablar sobre el tema.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?-Le exigí mientras vigilaba que la comida no se pegara en la olla, estaba preparando tallarines con salsa blanca.

-Te lo he querido preguntar desde el mismo día que vi salir todas esas cuchillas de tu cuerpo, pero ya ves, han sido meses ajetreados- Volvió a hablar Soul.

Decidí que no podía seguir escapando de esa decisión, hecha hace ya tantos años y me pregunté por qué había evitado decírselo. No es como si me arrepintiera, incluso, creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida; estar junto a Soul es simplemente… no podría concebir mi vida de otra manera, fue un encuentro predestinado, incluso las palabras que aquél día pronuncié ahora me suenan sobrenaturales en su belleza.

-Bueno…-Traté de comenzar-Mi papá es un arma y mi madre una técnico. Por lo general la sangre del técnico es más fuerte que la del arma, aunque de todas formas no es muy común que un equipo se case y menos que tenga hijos, ya que ambos roles son muy diferentes…-Soul me escuchaba con atención apoyado en la pared de la cocina. Entré en pánico, volvió a mí el por qué no le contaba esa historia: porque me recordaba las razones por las cuales un arma y un técnico no podían estar juntos y porque no podía estar segura que la reacción o pensamiento de Soul fuera positivo ante mi exposición.- Y porque es muy difícil que duren juntos… como un equipo permanente-Continué con dificultad, la garganta seca-Sobretodo en el caso de mamá y papá, ambos eran muy fuertes y eran llevados a misiones por separado muy seguido, Spirit se convirtió en el arma de Shinigami, mi mamá fue reconocida como la mejor técnico en el último tiempo y se retiró a recorrer el mundo una vez que se enteró de las infidelidades de papá… como sea, yo nací con sangre de arma.-Intenté concluir rápidamente, mis palabras sonaron bruscas, dolorosas.

Apagué el fuego de la cocina y me senté a la mesa, Soul me siguió y ocupó la silla que estaba al lado de la mía. Al notar que yo no seguía hablando dijo:

-¿Y qué hacías el día de presentación diciéndome que eras una técnica?-Reclamó, aunque por su tono pude averiguar que estaba recordando divertido el día en que nos conocimos.

-Después de conocer la naturaleza de papá-Hice una mueca- Lo que menos deseaba era ser como él, a pesar que muchas veces habíamos practicado juntos y según su opinión tenía una habilidad impecable-Otra mueca por mi parte- Ese día, el primer día de clases, estaba vagando por los pasillos, huyendo… en la entrada del Shibusen muchos padres que me reconocieron, no como "Maka" sino como "Albarn", me presentaron a sus hijos con la obvia intención de que fuéramos equipo. Ahí fue cuando, enferma por la actitud de esas personas, decidí mentirles diciendo que era un técnico.-Hice una pausa para mirar las expresiones de Soul, él parecía sereno y me miraba con atención- No quería estar con ninguno de los alumnos reunidos en ese recinto, decidí buscar la biblioteca y con suerte morir sepultada por alguna avalancha literaria o algo, pero…

-¿Avalancha literaria?- Interrumpió Soul echándose a reír, yo inflé las mejillas.

-¿Vas a dejarme continuar?

-Disculpa

-Ahí fue cuando te oí- Sonreí ante el recuerdo, la dulce melodía que venía desde el cuarto de música era la más bella que había escuchado, y sin embargo, la más melancólica. Me había dirigido sin pensar hasta su origen y allí, sobre el banquillo, frente al blanco piano estaba el que conocería como Soul Evans, antes de perderme por completo en el pasado hablé otra vez- Estabas tan ensimismado tocando el piano que no me notaste hasta el final de tu interpretación, cuando te empecé a aplaudir.

-Oh sí, "mierda" pensé en esa ocasión, creyendo que eras alguien mayor y que me regañarías por no estar con los otros, pero solo era un "simple niña de ridículas coletas y pecho plano"-Agregó Soul a mi historia.

-Oye-Reclamé ante la grotesca descripción

-No te lo tomes a mal, recién te conocía, ahora creo que tus coletas son encantadoras y que tu cuerpo no está nada mal- Su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo detrás de mi cabeza, no supe si tomarme sus "halagos" en serio, aunque me hubiera gustado, solo suspiré y continué.

-Cuando te vi, realmente pensé que podíamos hacer equipo, lo sentí dentro de mi alma, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que era una especie de aviso, una pequeña brisa del destino que me indicaba el camino correcto

-¿Te enamoraste de mí a primera vista?-Volvió a interrumpirme y ahora sí me enfadé, porque quizá era verdad, lo golpee por eso mismo, concentrar mi nerviosismo en un golpe y evitar que se subiera a dar color a mis mejillas.

-Creo que no quieres que siga hablando Soul, sírvete solo la comida- Le dije mientras salía de la cocina, quitándome el delantal y dirigiéndome hasta el living.

-Hola, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿quién eres tú?- Di un respingo al notar que Soul me había seguido silenciosamente, ¡estaba diciendo exactamente lo que yo el día en que nos conocimos! ¡lo recordaba!, bueno, más bien estaba _susurrando _mis líneas dichas en aquel encuentro.

-Soy un arma- Respondí yo, aunque ese enunciado tajante lo había dicho él hace unos años atrás, lo imité agravando mi voz, con el gracioso acento inglés que tenía en ese entonces.

-No, me refiero a tu nombre-Soul continuaba reconstruyendo el panorama de aquel día, pero esta vez, con los papeles intercambiados, imitó mi risa como si se tratara de un chillido agudo. Me di vuelta para reprenderlo y me sorprendí al verlo más cerca de lo que creía. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Casi saborearlo.

-Y entonces tú me dijiste tu nombre y yo te propuse que fuéramos compañeros, te mentí al decir que era una maestro porque realmente pensé que eras el único con el que podría hacer equipo y me esforcé por hacer de esa mentira una realidad… de verdad fue una sorpresa descubrir que tenía la habilidad de las ondas antimagia, aunque bueno, quizá siga siendo una horrible técnica en comparación a Black Star o Stein-Me reí, aunque no tenía nada de gracioso, me separé un poco de él porque su presencia comenzaba a confundirme, las vibraciones de su alma me hacían sentir extrema confianza y cualquier mujer se sentiría insegura frente a un alma tan nefastamente cálida como esa, más de lo que Soul gustaba admitir. Bueno, he de corregirme, cualquier mujer que haya vivido en carne propia las andanzas de un mujeriego como mi padre tendría miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo.

-¿De verdad?, es extraño porque yo creo que eres la mejor Maka, tienes agallas, coraje y de verdad no podría…-Soul nuevamente estaba cerca de mí, me abrazó por la espalda y terminó de hablar en mi oído.-No podría concebir la vida sin ti.- Me aparté bruscamente, sonrojada.

-La comida se va a enfriar- Dije torpemente, mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Escuché el sonido de la televisión prendiéndose y pude relajarme al tiempo que comprobaba que la cena de verdad estaba fría, la volví a poner al fuego. Soul últimamente me ponía en ese tipo de situaciones difíciles solo para reírse de mí. Burla. No puede haber otra explicación. Después de todo, no creo que haya dejado de ser una "simple niña de ridículas coletas y pecho plano".

Cuando la comida estuvo servida, llamé a mi arma como si nada, una sonrisa en la cara y él decidió hacer lo mismo. Hablamos de cosas triviales: los deberes para el Shibusen y el corto camino que faltaba recorrer para que él fuera una guadaña de la muerte y yo pudiera superar a mamá, era un tema alegre y triste, un tiramisú de emociones; me hacía realmente feliz que Soul pudiera hacerse tan fuerte gracias a mí, la tristeza venía cuando recordaba que ese poder que yo le otorgaba día a día, sería lo que finalmente lo separaría de mí. Pero yo debía ser fuerte, por mi misma y para evitarle culpas a mi guadaña, aunque yo viera más de lo que debía en una relación técnico-arma, amigo-amiga, era algo que solo me concernía a mí y en las últimas noches de dolorosa reflexión, incluso había llegado a pensar que entre más luego llegara ese día, el día en que Soul se marchara de mi lado, más pronto podría olvidarme de él, borrar su existencia hasta volverla una leve cicatriz que solo me dolería cuando la tocara. Como papá y el recuerdo de una familia completa, herida que ya ni me causaba cosquillas… aunque eso era gracias a Soul, él se había convertido en mi hogar y cuando se fuera, tendría que enfrentarme a todos mis demonios. Otra vez.

-Maka te estoy hablando-Me había apartado de la realidad gracias a mis pensamientos, él me miraba con preocupación.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te gusta mi idea?

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?- Traté de sonreír.

-Que podríamos ocupar tus habilidades de arma para ser aún mejores como equipo- Estaba serio- Ya no tienes que andar ocultándolas.

¿Cómo saber si Soul estaba consciente del dolor que causaban en mí sus palabras? Él llevó su mirada al plato de comida antes que pudiera descifrarlo, antes de saber si comprendía que "ser mejores "significaba acelerar nuestra separación, el fin del fugaz compañerismo que habíamos experimentado durante los últimos años.

-Está bien- Dije sin rastro alguno de emoción, tratando de gatillar alguna en él, cotradiciéndome. No hubo caso. Pero no importa, entre más rápido abriera esta herida en mi corazón, más rápido podría cerrarla.

-¿En serio?, entonces terminemos de comer y muéstrame tu forma de arma, tal vez tengas alguna especie de don como una pero yo no soy un maestro ni de lejos y deberíamos practicar y...

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha habilidad con eso que digamos-Le corté las alas a sus palabras con las mías.

-Debes estar bromeando- Dijo él, lo miré y estaba enojado- Insisto, eres la mejor.

-Gracias-El corazón a mil latidos- En todo caso, nunca me he transformado completamente-Expliqué tratando de no dejarme llevar por su entusiasmo- Y no recuerdo cómo sacar las cuchillas de mi interior o convertir alguna parte mi cuerpo en algo filoso. Nunca pensé que un estado de inconsciencia gatillaría mi transformación… ni en los momentos de máximo peligro me había pasado…-Escuché el rechinido de la silla al levantarse Soul, tomó mis cubiertos y los llevó al lava platos.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo- Levanté un ceja como signo de interrogación mientras me paraba de la mesa y lo seguía con la mirada, dejó los cubiertos y se dirigió hasta el living, curiosa, imité sus acciones.-Ahora, primero inténtalo por tu cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Convertirte!

Asentí fervientemente. Cerré los ojos y simplemente repetí una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza: "arma, arma, arma" pero simplemente no hallaba mi forma. ¿Qué tipo de arma era? Ya no lo recordaba…papá es una guadaña, pero el historial familiar era muy amplio. Abrí un solo ojo para mirar a Soul que se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón individual color verde musgo, sería vergonzoso ser un arma fea. Tal vez es porque en el fondo yo era una que aquello me concernía y avergonzaba, sabía un poco de esas cosas por instinto, Soul es bastante atractivo como guadaña, por ejemplo.

-Veo que no funciona, ¿acaso sabes que tipo de arma eres si quiera?-Preguntó con cansancio.

-No lo recuerdo…papá es una guadaña, pero el abuelo era un mazo, en la familia Albarn ha habido de todo-Le contesté desde mis recuerdos, me acerqué más a su figura.

-Oh, bueno, yo ni si quiera sabía que tenía antecedentes sanguíneos para ser una guadaña dentro de la familia-Dijo él mientras me ponía una mano, fina y elegante, sobre mi hombro, acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Entre nosotros Maka, yo solo quería huir de casa pero no tenía escusa ni medios para hacerlo. Desee un poco de poder y de pronto, mi mano derecha era una navaja. Así que imagina una razón por la cual te convertirías en un arma, no pienses en la forma que podrías tomar, tal vez así estás limitando tus sentidos. Concéntrate en sentimientos punzantes, que duelan en tu interior…aunque suena bastante cruel-Admitió mientras hacía una mueca de disculpa y sacaba su mano de mi cuerpo- No es tan necesario de todas maneras- Él estaba arrepentido, pude verlo, no quería que imaginara nada que me hiciera sufrir emocionalmente.

-Cumples bastante bien tu rol Soul-Le mencioné mientras llevaba mi mano a la boca y fingía frenar sonrisa.- Me proteges demasiado- Finalicé seria, él me estaba dando la espalda ahora pero cuando terminé de hablar se dio vuelta para mirarme, y no estoy hablando de un vistazo rápido, me miró, me consumió, había fuego en su mirada pero no entendía qué lo había iniciado, revisé nuevamente mis comentarios anteriores y no encontré nada anormal en ellos.

-Es bueno que me reconozcas, de todas maneras, lo hago por ti- Él nuevamente estaba hablando con esa voz profunda y cautivadora. ¿Siempre habla así o solo cuando soy consciente de los pocos centímetros que separan nuestras bocas? Era demasiado tarde, que injusticia ese poder hipnótico que utilizaba Soul en mí, yo ya tenía una mano en su mejilla caliente y sentí que mi alma lo elegía. No como amante, sino como su destino, yo ya lo había aceptado a él como mi arma pero ahora era Soul quien aceptaba ser mi maestro, ¿o era yo quién forzaba la situación? Fue un extraño y mudo acuerdo mutuo, lo sentimos al mismo tiempo, él sonreía y yo me vi invadida por tantas emociones que tuve que tocarme el lugar entre mis pechos, buscando desesperadamente el sitio de mi alma para tratar de calmarla un poco. Estaba enloquecida por dentro, fuera de mis cabales totalmente, una vibración placentera estaba recorriéndome, una de mis manos aún yacía en la cara de Soul, y su contacto me quemaba, él también puso una de las suyas sobre la mía y sonrió con más amplitud, mientras a mí se me ponían los ojos llorosos.

-Sé que debes sentirte abrumada, para mí también fue difícil… tú estabas ahí, parada, aplaudiendo como si nada luego de oírme tocar el piano mientras yo ardía por dentro, aunque sin comprender de razones. De verdad pensé que tú ibas a ser la causa de mi muerte.-Su mirada era suave y sincera, intentaba calmarme, yo apenas me controlaba para no gritar, se sentía como si hubieran grabado sus iniciales con fuego al dente en mi alma.

-¿Y pensaste que si morías de esta manera no importaba, que estarías completo?-Pregunté, así dictaban mis emociones en ese momento, el corazón aleteando, el alma ardiendo y todo mi ser feliz el deseo incontrolable de…

-Proteger a la persona que me acepta con todo mi cuerpo-Completó Soul mis pensamientos- Ahora que nuestros papeles son mutuos creo que puedo saber con más certeza lo que piensas o sientes- Agregó pensativo- Trataré de no hacerlo, debe ser molesto.- Dijo y yo ignoré por completo la última frase, estaba embelesada con su figura resplandeciente, me pregunté si él me habrá visto de la misma manera (como una especie de ángel) o si se debía a mis sentimientos por Soul que magnificaba su persona.

Surgió en mí una pregunta, que a medida que el fuego se calmaba y él dejaba de parecerme tan majestuoso, iba ascendiendo estruendosamente hasta darle un golpe a mis neuronas, ahora más sensibles a los movimientos de él, localizando peligros que no existían, detectando las almas a miles de kilómetros para asegurar el perímetro. Me sentí avergonzada de las medidas que parecía estar tomando mi cuerpo sin mi permiso para proteger a Soul. De ahí la pregunta, rondando en mi cabeza haciendo un eco molesto y a veces, doloroso.

"¿De qué manera puedo protegerlo?" "¿Cómo puedo entregarme a él?"

Eran las mismas inseguridades de siempre multiplicadas por mil, no pude contenerlas y me puse a llorar aparentemente por nada, pero el fuego, el amor, el deseo, el deber, todo me inundaba desde el alma hasta los sentidos más superficiales. Soul se sorprendió y me abrazó, yo me aferré a él como un náufrago, así de ahogada me sentía.

-Tranquila Maka, acá estoy- Dijo acariciando mi espalda- Sé que se siente desesperante.

-No Soul, sé que estás ahí, pero soy yo la que quiere estar para ti- Balbuceé sin alejarlo, no comprendí mis propias palabras pero él, al parecer, sí ya que repitió "Lo sé" constantemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mi cuello hasta que mi interior se tranquilizó. Aún tenía una leve inquietud dentro de mí, pero ya no me sentía capas de perder el cerebro por ello como hace un rato.

Noté que estábamos ambos sentados en el suelo, yo sobre las piernas de él, flexionadas una sobre la otra. Avergonzada lo miré a la cara y él sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, quizá forcé el vinculo arma-maestro, además como yo soy un arma también, tal vez experimentamos un poco de rechazo al principio-Dijo

-No lo creo, al contrario, fue un ensamblaje rápido, como un trámite pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo- Reflexioné en voz alta, me paré apoyándome en sus hombros.

-Que romántico lo que dices Maka, ¿volverás a la poesía?- Me irrité un poco al notar el tono de sorna, también volvió a mí la imagen de los poemas en el fuego, Soul se había burlado de uno de ellos, el resultado: todos pulverizados.

-Cállate

-¿No me golpearás?-Me siguió provocando, levanté mi mano echa furia, pero antes de estrellarla contra su cabeza toda mi fuerza se transformó en una leve palmadita.

-No quiero hacerte daño-Dije sorprendida de lo que sentía, pero al fin comprendí por qué Soul no respondía mis golpes ni se molestaba en esquivarlos, él simplemente no cometía ese tipo de actos de violencia física conmigo a pesar de que yo no me contenía en ese aspecto. Era un extraño mandamiento en mi cabeza, algo en mí susurraba llena de vergüenza "casi lo golpeo", con pánico.

-Maka solo será al principio, después todo volverá a la normalidad- Me calmó Soul tomando mi mano desde su altura.

-Siento todas las veces que te golpee. Perdóname-Le rogué mientras volvía a lanzarme sobre él.

-Ok, ok-Respondió bajo mi cuerpo- Tal vez ahora puedas transformarte-Sugirió él con nueva energía.- Aunque no sería malo que conservaras esa actitud por un tiempo- Volvió a sonreír con burla, me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Me volví a levantar y traté de concentrarme en mi objetivo, un arma, yo soy un arma.

-Insisto Maka, no te concentres en la forma que tendrás, solo piensa en por qué deseas transformarte en arma-Sugirió, estaba apoyado nuevamente en el sillón y me miraba seriamente. Asentí y mordí mis labios mientras escudriñaba en mi propia cabeza: ¿Por qué quiero transformarme en arma?, cerré los ojos, quisiera convertirme en arma para proteger a cualquiera de mis amigos.-Wow- Masculló él, abrí los ojos alarmada, de mi cuerpo salían múltiples navajas curvas, desde diferentes lugares y apuntando en distintas direcciones.- Eso es bueno, yo no puedo sacar tantas a la vez- Se acercó a mí y tocó mi filo, sentí un ligero cosquilleo en alguna parte del cuerpo que no supe identificar, Soul comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente.

-Soul-Dije alarmada

-Tranquila, es un pequeño corte-Se llevó la mano a la boca, saco su lengua rosada y lamió el líquido rojo que perturbaba mi ser con una sensualidad malvada.-Seguramente hallaste la razón por la cual quieres ser un arma, pero fuiste muy general, sé más especifica-Pidió.

-Vale- Traté de ignorar la atracción que sentía hacia él.

-Oh, y, ¿te duele?-Preguntó

-No

-Ya veo-Él pareció aliviado

-¿A ti si?-Despertó mi curiosidad

-Solo las primeras veces, hay muy poca sangre de arma en mí. Básicamente, era un ser humano corriente y mi piel fue destrozada cuando descubrí que mi brazo podía convertirse en un cuchillo. Después que cada trozo de mi piel fue rasgado y se cubrió con una nueva, más elástica, dejé de sentir la agonía y pude entrar al Shibusen sin problemas-Respondió Soul como si nada.

-Dios mío- Me sentía conmovida, di un paso para abrazarlo, pero recordé las cuchillas saliendo de mi interior. Se sentía ridículamente natural.- ¿Cómo hago que estas cosas vuelvan a entrar?-Le pregunté con un poco de urgencia.

-Oh, si quieres consolarme o algo así, olvídalo, veo esos días como un pequeño precio por el poder-Él lucía serio, no me veía a mí sino que tenía la cara vuelta hacia el techo- Yo lo decidí. Además, mejor aprovecha tu estado y conviértete completamente.

Me enojé, no mentiré, él simplemente lanzaba sus temores y preocupaciones como si no fueran la gran cosa, mientras yo deseaba arrullarlo entre mis brazos. Si pudiera acercarme lo golpearía sin el remordimiento que antes había experimentado, pero era demasiado peligroso hacerlo en este estado de semi-transformación. ¿Es un pecado para un técnico desear saber todo lo que le concierne a su arma? ¿qué tiene de malo querer estar para siempre con ella? ¿o solo era yo en un millón, atrapada en una red de sentimientos hacia un hombre, una guadaña, una arma que al final no me pertenecía a mí sino al Shibusen?… al parecer, algo que pudiera llamar "nuestro" no era posible desde ningún ángulo, por más que me inclinara o cerrara los ojos, éramos arma y maestro, ahora en ambos sentidos cada uno y esta habilidad que él trata de explotar en mí en este momento, solo conseguía adelantar más la separación. De pronto ya no desee ser un arma y las navajas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó extrañado, se acercó a mí y me tomó la temperatura y el pulso.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

-Tal vez no puedo hacerlo, dejémoslo así-Dije tratando de alejarlo sutilmente.

-Maka te estás limitando, ¿qué te preocupa?-Presionó

-No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, ¿verdad?-Emplee el sarcasmo

-Estás usando el sarcasmo- Afirmó mientras rodaba los ojos- Si no me dices lo que te molesta no puedo hacer nada- Reclamó, parecía un poco irritado.

-Tengo miedo-Dije sin aclarar específicamente a qué, a perderlo, a separarnos, al cambio, al olvido, a los corazones rotos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó con un tono hiriente mientras se alejaba de mí por su propia cuenta.- Tu no eres mi maestra, ella no huye del miedo, ¡lo utiliza a su favor y triunfa venciéndolo con coraje!-Terminó gritando la última frase mientras sus ojos me juzgaban duramente desde su posición.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? La Maka Alabarn de la que habla Soul no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ser más fuertes como un equipo, como la leyenda que nos habíamos propuesto construir para superar a nuestros padres, las expectativas, para no temerle a nada, para poder proteger al otro. El miedo aún no se iba, pero al menos nació nuevamente en mí la determinación. Estaba asustada del poder que me alejaría de Soul, pero mi propia cobardía estaba formando una barrera entre nosotros aún más profunda: la decepción. Si a cambio de este poder nos separábamos, al menos haría de mí en este último tiempo una persona que pudiera seguir los pasos de Soul, apoyarlo en su deseo de escalar definitivamente hasta el respeto, el prestigio y el mayor rango que toda arma desea alcanzar, la razón por la cual les asignan un compañero. Sería yo misma, o una parte de mí, la Maka que él conocía aunque por dentro estuviera haciéndose mil pedazos.

-Quizá como arma soy una llorona- Dije tomando un poco más de distancia, él me miraba estático desde su posición, los ojos entrecerrados, las manos en los bolsillos- Pero es tu culpa, por tu culpa siempre me pongo a llorar.- Su rostro se descompuso, visiblemente arrepentido de su actitud y palabras.

-Lo…

-No digas nada, la mayoría de las veces tienes razón-Lo interrumpí- Pero eres muy cruel, pidiéndome que mejore mis habilidades- Soul ahora se mostraba confuso.

-Tal vez ahora parezca que soy muy ambicioso, pero confía en mí-Suplicó.

-Lo haré, ahora solo tengo en mente que, si volviera alguien como el Kishin…-Una pausa en mi diálogo, el aire pesado, las mejillas ardiendo- Te protegeré- Aunque para mí se sentía como una frase muy comprometedora, él no pareció notar segundos significados y mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

-Gracias, corresponderé esos sentimientos-Soul de verdad era cruel, tuvo que responder precisamente con esas palabras, arrastrado mi corazón a un frenesí destructor.

De verdad quería ser más fuerte, para demostrarle mis capacidades, para que estuviera orgulloso de su técnica, de su arma, de mí, pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba protegerlo. Para ello, debía alejar el miedo que me producía mi propio poder y lo que desescadenarlo significaría para nuestro compañerismo y mis sentimientos.

-Ya veremos- Y entonces bastó pensarlo para sentirme caer en el piso, inmóvil, oí un sonido metálico y pesado en la habitación. Tardé en descubrir, o aceptar realmente, que esa era yo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y Armados, por Malas Letras**

**.**

**"**_Siento que estoy en una carcel de amor, _  
_me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración**"- **_**La oreja de van Gogh**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, **el próximo capi habrá lemon, hard lemon, como los lemon que yo escribo**, nos vemos el próximo jueves o antes, según les parezca, **déjenme un rew con su opinión ¿si?** estoy emocionada. Los quiero.

EDICIÓN: 17/08/2012

SÉ QUE ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA HACER UNA EDICIÓN PERO ME DIO RABIA ALGUNOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES COMO LAS COMAS O VOCABULARIO SUELTO, TENÍA QUE ARREGLARLO! ADEMÁS QUISE DARLE UN ESTILO MÁS PULCRO EN CUANTO A CITAS Y TÍTULOS, PORQUE VIENDO OTROS FICS ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTILÍSTICAMENTE LOS MÍOS SON PATÉTICOS JAJA. SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, LO SIENTO :(.


	2. Masoquismo

Es jueveeeeeeeeeeees, y por eso, un nuevo capítulo de Crueles y armados :3,** espero que sea de su agrado y me den su opinión del fic :)**

Advertencia: **hard hard hard lemon**, creo que es lo más sexual que he escrito en mi vida y pido disculpas por eso solo por esducación porque sinceramente no lo siento jaja

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo dos: Masoquismo**

**.**

_**"**Déjate enamorar_  
_ven y únete_  
_desnuda tu pudor_  
_ven y entrégate al placer**"-**_** Mägo de Oz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-**¡**M**aka lo lograste!- La voz de Soul resonaba como un eco en mi interior, fui consciente de estar flotando en un cuarto oscuro, sin embargo, sentía las sensaciones que provocaban los cambios del ambiente en mí como si estuviera desnuda: la leve brisa que se produjo cuando Soul se acercó a mí para tomarme, la vibración del piso bajo mi "cuerpo" mientras él caminaba.

-¿Cómo soy?-Pregunté deteniéndolo antes que me tocara si quiera.

-¡Puedo escucharte en mi cabeza!-Gritó, parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete navideño- Se siente bastante raro, no espíes nada allá adentro- Me pidió.

-No estoy dentro de ti, pero creo que podría entrar si quisiera, puedo sentirlo, es una especie de telepatía- Le expliqué- ¡Cómo soy Soul!-Volví a exigir impaciente.

-Eres muy bonita- Dijo él observándome detalladamente- ¡Una guadaña!, de color blanco, un poco mas corta que yo, una cadena sale del mango y en el final de ella hay una pesa, tienes relieve antideslizante- Añadió divertido-En vez de una, salen cuatro hojas de filo desde tu parte superior, tres ordenadas de mayor a menor en el frente y una aún más grande en la parte de atrás, también tienes una especie de ojo parecido al mío, pero con pestañas más notorias y de color verde menta.

-Suena bien- Concedí mientras echaba un vistazo sin permiso desde la mente de Soul.

-Se ve bien- Admitió él- ¿Puedo tomarte?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Bueno, tu eres el maestro- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Recomendaciones para no morir en el intento?

-Le pides concejos a la persona equivocada, de verdad me creí bastante ordinaria hasta que descubrí que poseía vibraciones anti magia y demonios-Respondí con sinceridad.

-Entonces no hay ningún manual, genial, allá vamos- Me avisó, yo estaba un poco nerviosa, sentí una especie de vértigo mientras me levantaba, cuando me estabilizó en el aire me invadió un calor reconfortante en mi cintura, seguramente ese era el lugar del cuál me estaba tomando.-Bueno, no siento que me escuezan las manos, tampoco pesas, no me has electrificado ni nada por el estilo ¿He aprobado?

-Puedo sentir donde me tocas- Dije con vergüenza, ignorando completamente su pregunta,una aura de burla emanó de su interior.

-Parece que eres muy sensible- Observó- Digo, yo también lo siento, pero no de manera tan tangible-Agregó.- Quizá se debe a tu capacidad de percepción de las almas.

-Quizás

-No entiendo la función de esta cosa-Volvió a hablar Soul, tomando el inicio de la cadena y deslizando su mano por ella hasta la pesa, me estremecí, en mi cuerpo se sintió como una caricia simultánea desde mis rodillas hasta un abrazo en mis pies.- Es más pesada de lo que creí- Su voz hizo que desviara mi atención de las sensaciones que despertaba en mí, pero aún me sentía un poco incómoda. Quise alejarme de él, de su calor envolvente y después de ese deseo mudo la cadena se encogió unos centímetros- Puedes alargar o acortar la cadena- Exclamó- Eso es genial, trata de recogerla toda- Me pidió y yo lo hice- Si la pesa queda en la base, el golpe podría ser muy dañino y gracias a la cadena puede ser un buen ataque a distancia- Soul comenzó a pedirme que modificara mi forma muchas veces para tratar de averiguar mis límites, yo solo seguí sus órdenes. Al parecer era muy flexible, pero siempre manteniendo mi forma de guadaña, él habló de estrategias y parecía muy emocionado mientras yo, evitaba no pensar demasiado en sus manos tocándome por todas partes.- Sinceramente ahora me siento una pésima guadaña- Concluyó.

-¡No digas eso!- Le reprendí- ¡Tu eres la mejor arma de todas, más que yo, papá o cualquiera!

-Calma, gracias por el cumplido en todo caso-Él reía suavemente, me sentí un poco tonta.-Pero de verdad tienes mucho encanto como arma, ¿sabes?-Dijo él en un susurro, lo sentí demasiado cerca mientras paseaba sus manos lentamente por el mango, mi cintura.- ¿Puedes alargar la cadena nuevamente?-Concedí su deseo, el amarró la cadena a su cintura y volvió a acariciar el bastón ascendente y descendentemente.

-¿S-Soul qué haces?- Pregunté con vergüenza.

-De verdad que eres sensible, ¿te gusta?-¿Se estaba burlando de mí? En su voz no había rastro de ironía sin embargo este tipo de cosas no deberían pasar. No fuera de mi mente.- ¿Ninguna queja más?- Volvió a preguntarme, aunque sospecho que no buscaba una respuesta realmente, después de hablar volvió a mover sus manos, ahora abarcando más espacio, comencé a sentir el calor extenderse por todo mi torso, acercó su cabeza un poco a la parte superior de mi cuerpo, ahora hecho arma, y lamió el sector del bastón en la que aún no había puesto sus manos, más arriba, en mi pecho.

-¡Soul!-Grité repentinamente, sorprendida de lo que hacía. La forma de arma se fue a la mierda y ahora me encontraba con las piernas envueltas en su cintura, sus manos afirmando mi espalda y su cabeza entre mis pechos.- ¿Qué pretendes pervertido?

-Te estoy recompensado- Él ahora me miraba, estaba levemente inclinado sobre mí, con esa sonrisa seductora.

-Vaya manera- Le reclamé.

-Vamos, no te pongas tan difícil, al menos conmigo- Su sonrisa se agrandó más hasta mostrar sus dientes exageradamente puntiagudos- Será agradable

-Si un golpe es agradable desde tu punto de vista, entonces adelante, es lo único que obtendrás si no me bajas- Lo amenacé, oh, que mentirosa soy, lo único que deseo es desfallecer en sus brazos.

-Odio cuando te haces la desmemoriada-Dijo derrotado mientras me bajaba- Ambos sabemos que eres la mejor alumna de la clase.

-No sé de qué hablas- Esquivé el tema al que me dirigía, oídos sordos a mi destrucción, siempre procuraba olvidar lo que me lastimaba, el tópico había sido recurrente durante el último mes.

-Oh dios Maka, cuanto te odio en este momento. Justo tenía ganas, ¿cuántas veces lo…?-Antes que terminara la frase lo interrumpí.

-¡Cállate Soul!-Estaba fuera de mí, desesperada, grité tan fuerte que una punzada en la cabeza hizo que fuera a sentarme.

-Como sea Maka, puedes ser bastante irritante si te lo propones- Pude notar en su tono como desistía de su absurda empresa… también tomó asiento en el otro sillón individual, al lado mío.

Nuestras manos estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que una casualidad pudo juntarlas dulcemente, la tentativa flotó unos instantes. Traté de alejar la idea, levanté la vista hacia él y Soul también miraba nuestras manos, luego a mí, y cuando me resigné a acercar mi extremidad a la suya, me esquivó haciendo un sonido de molestia con ayuda de su lengua. Me lo merecía.

-En todo caso, no tenías por qué tocarme de esa manera, degenerado- Le volví a reclamar, consciente del peligro que estaba encendiendo con mis palabras, pero prefería la volatilidad de una pelea cotidiana que el silencio íntimo y tortuoso que nos comenzaba a tragar poco a poco.

-Tú eres la sensible- Contestó tajantemente, pero noté que había picado su curiosidad.

-O sea, ¿no es normal sentirse así?

-No, bueno sí, un poco, pero no te vuelves loco como tú hace un rato- Rio, hice un puchero- Tampoco es como si tu tacto provocara eso en mí mientras soy un arma- Resaltó la última palabra.

-Eso quiere decir que como humano sí te hago sentir cositas-Yo estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, hace un momento me había negado totalmente a Soul a pesar de mis deseos. Masoquismo puro.

- ¿Solo "cositas"? ¿en serio? ¿no viste como te ataqué hace un momento?-Estaba enojado nuevamente, le encontré toda la razón y debí haberme quedado callada, sin reclamar ni decir nada, el asunto se abría olvidado y ya, pero no.- De todas maneras deben ser las hormonas o algo, porque cuando lo pienso fríamente, nada en ti debería hacerme sentir "cositas", digo, tal vez debería fijarme en un chica con verdaderos dotes- Hizo un gesto con sus manos simbolizando un reloj de arena en el aire, obviamente se refería a las curvas de una mujer- Alguien amable, apacible, hogareña…Tsubaki es un muy buen partido- Llevó su mano pensativamente a su boca- Demasiado bueno diría yo.

Los celos me sacaron de quicio. Tanto, que no me detuve a pensar lo que haría a continuación.

-Soul párate.

-¿Ah?

-¡PÁRATE MIERDA!- Él abrió mucho los ojos y cumplió mi orden- Transfórmate en arma- Me miró un segundo extrañado y después de encogerse de hombros lo hizo.-Quédate parado verticalmente, lo más firme que puedas- Le volví a indicar mientras me levantaba y me quitaba el abrigo y el chaleco con el cual suelo ir al Shibusen.

-"¿Qué planeas Maka?"- Me preguntó extrañado desde su posición.

-Cerrarte la boca- Me acerqué a él y lo moví violentamente para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba bien firme en el suelo, pegué un salto para llegar hasta el inicio del bastón, procurando estar en el lado contrario del filo y con impulso levanté mis piernas pegándome al resto del mango.

-"Ma-maka"- La voz de Soul sonaba temblorosa, sonreí para mis interiores, con ayuda de mis manos aún en el inicio de mi arma moví mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, restregándome por el bastón como si se tratara de un caño, traté de llegar lo más alto que el filo de mi guadaña me permitía y dejé caer mi espalda hacia atrás hasta chocar con el mango sin soltar mis piernas de él y desde ese ángulo me dejé caer lentamente hasta que mis manos tocaron el piso. Dejé mis piernas libres, mi cuerpo quedó suspendido por dos segundos en esa posición vertical y luego lo dirigí en una voltereta hacia adelante procurando esquivar a Soul, de manera que ahora estaba frente al filo. Me desabroché la blusa en su totalidad, dejándola abierta para que solo pudiera ver el inicio de mis senos libres de brasier, llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me quité ambas coletas masajeando mi cabeza para que mi cabello recuperara su naturaleza lacia. De cuclillas frente al arma procuré apegarme frontalmente a él, para que así Soul pudiera sentir mi piel caliente a través de la apertura de mi blusa, subí hasta estar parada completamente sin separarme de él y lamí toda su cuchilla desde el inicio hasta la base con sumo cuidado. Soul se desestabilizó y calló al piso entre mis piernas, aunque no se convirtió en humano.

-"Maka"- Su voz repleta de suspiros con mi nombre eran una música peligrosa en mis oídos. Nada bueno saldría de esto, procuraría finalizar esta escenita para darle una lección, tomaría un baño y luego lo guardaría, como muchas otras cosas, en el cajón del olvido.

Me incliné de rodillas sin sentarme completamente en el suelo, levanté a Soul aún entre mis piernas y ahora lo moví a él contra mi sexo, mientras yo misma seguía mi propio ritmo con las caderas, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse a medida que el mango se volvía más caliente y comenzaba a vibrar, síntomas de que ya no podría contener por más tiempo su forma de arma. Maldije mentalmente al notar que había comenzado a excitarme y a disfrutar con la situación; casi poseída por la lujuria trataba de juntar mi pelvis con mi guadaña lo más que podía, desesperada por quitarme esa sensación de ansias en el estómago. Un pestañeo acompañado de un gemido y Soul volvió a su forma, estaba sudando y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, al volver a sus medidas originales me fui de espalda y ahora tenía las piernas abiertas entre sus rodillas, apoyadas en el piso.

-Caíste en la trampa Albarn- Me dijo mientras se quitaba la polera negra que llevaba.

-¿Qué?- Alcancé a decir, acto previo a que se abalanzara sobre mi cuerpo mordiendo mi cuello con fuerza, gemí, sonrió contra mi cuerpo dándome cosquillas.

-Solo mírate, hasta puedo oler tu excitación-Tomó un poco de distancia y acarició mi mejilla-Ya no te puedes negar a mí.

-Esa actitud seductora no combina contigo-Traté de bajarle los aires de galán, por mucha razón que tuviera.

-¿Sabes que combina? Este bebé con el tuyo-Hizo un movimiento obsceno con una de sus manos sobre su entrepierna.

-Eres un cerdo

-No te hagas la santa Maka, ¿cuántas veces lo hemos hecho?

-¡Soul!-Le reclamé, pero él ya me lo había recordado, miré hacia el techo con frustración, es cierto que yo amaba a Soul, pero admitir esos sentimientos junto a la gran y pesada responsabilidad era complicado, significaba admitir que esos encuentros de pasión eran algo más que sexo casual, significaba que el dolor cuando él se fuera, y podía presentir en el aire que eso sería pronto, me destrozaría por completo.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no se habla del sexo-Dijo levantándose con un tono de aburrimiento, me enderecé un poco, a pesar que mis piernas ya no estaban envueltas en su piel, él obviamente ya había visto lo húmeda que me encontraba, tal vez hasta lo había sentido mientras me frotaba contra él.

-Maka ¿qué has hecho?- Hablé para mi misma, pero en voz alta como signo de rendición, él sonrió, aunque hace rato que olía la victoria.

Soul parecía tan emocionado por tener sexo con alguien como yo... a veces pensaba que tal vez me amaba. Pero era más sano para ambos que no fuera de ese modo. Abrió el cierre de su pantalón y los bajó junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente para que su miembro fuera liberado en todo su esplendor. Como siempre, desde la primera vez, me asusté al verlo y decidí que aun era tiempo de huir, me puse de gatas y de esa manera traté de alejarme de él, pero Soul me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hasta su sexo, que frotó contra mi trasero bruscamente.

-No huyas- Susurró al borde de la locura, bajó mis bragas y sin rodeos, sin verme la cara, ni tocarme para cerciorarse que estaba lista me penetró en esa posición. Se sintió enormemente placentero, mis brazos se doblaron sin mi permito y caí de bruces en el piso de madera mientras Soul aún sujetaba mis caderas en lo alto.- ¿Se siente bien verdad?- Procuré retomar la vergonzosa posición en cuatro, él comenzó a moverse rápidamente, haciendo chocar nuestros cuerpos con fuerza. Se inclinó apoyando su peso sobre mí y tomando mis pechos sobre la blusa, recordé que aún estaba semi-vestida.

-¿Me dejas desnudarme por lo menos?- Pregunté en cuanto fui capas de acumular en mis pulmones el aire suficiente como para no demostrar mi falta de cordura.

-Cállate- Ordenó mientras soltaba mis senos para enderezarse y ocupar ambas manos para darle más velocidad a nuestros movimientos. El sexo con Soul siempre era violento y brusco, pero eso estaba bien para mí, era enfermantemente agradable y me permitía olvidarme de lo sentimental y lo racional para volcarme plenamente en lo más primitivo de mi atracción por Soul: su sensualidad, sus movimientos, sus dedos largos capaces de crear música en el piano y en mí, su cabello suave que cuando transpiraba durante el coito se le pegaba a las sienes y al cuello mientras gotas traviesas escapaban por su torso levemente musculoso, sus brazos fuertes y torneados, sus manos grandes que cuando hacían fuerza mostraban sus venas de tono azul, su pelvis dura, la entrada de su sexo, sus rizos alvinos, su trasero firme y redondeado, sus piernas…

-Soul- Lo llamé, sufriendo en esa posición que no me dejaba verlo- Dame la-la vuelta- Le pedí.

-"Nya, maestro Soul, deme la vuelta para contemplar su cuerpo" Eso debes decir preciosa- Se rio de mí, aunque sus palabras fueron escupidas con dificultad.

-Te-te o-odio-Le dije con genuina sinceridad, al menos por ese momento, él llevó una mano a mi cabeza e hizo que la pegara contra el piso.

-No debes hablarme así cuando te estoy cogiendo Maka- Sentí dolor por su palabras, ¿para qué mentir?, pero después de la primera vez, dulce, él me había preguntado qué nombre le podríamos a esta situación y fui yo quien le había contestado que solo era sexo.- Tch, maldición- Volvió hablar después de un rato, sacó su miembro de mí, me dio la vuelta y volvió a sumergirse en mi cuerpo, gruñendo de placer, tratando de mantener el ritmo de unos vaivenes salvajes y profundos.-Siempre consigues lo que quieres.-Me reclamó.

La sonrisa de ternura que me invadió al ver su actitud atenta era reemplazada ahora por el arrepentimiento. Ahora que estábamos frente a frente, podía ver su rostro y eso estaba aniquilando mi cuerpo de placer y mi alma de dolor, el mantenía su mirada fija en la mía ajeno a mis dudas interiores, y sin embargo, parecía que podía leerme y por un instante me hizo temblar de miedo, o de felicidad. Cerré los ojos un momento, al abrirlos, su cara empezaba a acercarse a la mía, su objetivo era evidente.

-Vamos Soul, más rápido-Traté de incitarlo para desviar su atención, pero su mano ya estaba en mi boca, acariciándola concienzudamente. Iba a besarme y estuvo a centímetros de hacerlo, esperé hasta el último momento para poder sentir su aliento sin culpa y cuando su mirada bajó a mis labios, evité el ritual que el deseaba realizar con culpa.

-Nunca quieres besarme- Su expresión, sus ojos y su boca mostraban una tristeza que no pude calificar de auténtica- Lo que es muy estúpido puesto que hemos hecho cosas más serias-Finalizó con ironía.

-Ocupa tu boca en algo mejor Soul-Le amenacé mientras abría más mi blusa para él, dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

-Te empeñas en hacer de mí un salvaje Maka-Gimió mientras aumentaba su concentración en las embestidas, me alegré de que la conversación cesara para hablarnos de…otras maneras.

-Ahí-Grité mientras me arqueaba en cuanto Soul cambió el ángulo de su miembro dentro de mí-Ahora duras más-Me reí de él.

-Creí que no querías hablar-Soul estaba enfadado, aun así trataba de no ser tan brusco conmigo y eso era muy dulce, pero la dulzura no es lo que busco en él cuando cedo a estos encuentros, porque me recuerda que lo amo y que él no lo sabe, que esto es solo sexo, que me sentiré completa por un momento y luego… más vacía que nunca.

-Como quieras- Le contesté fingiendo indiferencia, traté de invocar al placer que su cuerpo me producía para que se llevara al mío lejos de la cruel razón, dejé que el sonido que él hacía al entrar en mí me llevara a perderme por completo, pero comenzaba mi viaje cuando nuevamente terminé encantada con su rostro excitado, con su sonrisa, una manía que tenía para cuando teníamos relaciones; sonreía sin mostrar los dientes y estos se asomaban cuando terminaba. Me levanté un poco de mi posición para abrazar sus hombros, los cuales también me enamoraban, la manera en que sus músculos se tensionaban y expandían cuando ayudaban en los movimientos de nuestras caderas era simplemente hipnotizante, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y pasé mi lengua por el dorso para sentir no solo el sonido sino también las vibraciones de sus suspiros.

-Ma-maka-Sentí como su semilla caliente entraba en mi cuerpo junto con mi nombre, me embargó y me hizo estremecer de la emoción, me completó y casi me dan ganas de llorar. Para calmarme traté de recordarme que la situación no era tan bella como lo veía desde mi perspectiva, más allá de lo bien que se sentía estar así con Soul, abrazando su cuerpo entero al mío y disfrutando la vista privilegiada que tenía de su trasero, yo aún llevaba mi blusa medio abierta y él tenía puestos los pantalones y el bóxer de la misma manera, mi falda solo estaba levantada y mis bragas colgaban de mi pierna izquierda.

Soul se había agotado, se dejó caer sobre su espalda y yo quedé sentada en sus caderas, observé sus ojos cerrados y su naciente sonrisa, el silencio que nos envolvía. Un "te amo" sonaría bien en ese momento, pero solo arruinaría la comunión muda en la que estábamos sumidos…además, la palabra "te amo" estaba prohibida para mí cuando se trataba de Soul, muchas veces había tenido que morderme la lengua para que las envestidas o los orgasmos no desconvocaran ahí. Me regocijé un momento más con la visión del cuerpo de mi arma y técnico exhausto y me resigné a flexionar las piernas para levantarme. Cuando estaba a punto de salir él tomó mi cintura y me apegó a la suya con fuerza, gemí.

-Tú aún no terminas-Dijo él

-Apenas puedes hablar-Él resopló y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-A por la segunda ronda-Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con galantería-Mi reputación está en juego.

-Solo te estás aprovechando-Me quejé, pero yo ya me había comenzado a mover, dando saltos que hacía que mis pechos rebotaran. Él podía decir lo que quisiera respecto a mis senos, pero en verdad le fascinaban, se entretuvo tratando de atraparlos dentro de su boca.

-No sé que tanto me aprovecho… ¿a ti te gusta hacer esto no?-Preguntó parando de fomentar el vaivén, abrí los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado- A pesar que te cuesta tomar la iniciativa.

-Sí- Admití sin detenerme, era una respuesta bastante limitada, tomando en cuenta que era algo más profundo que el gusto que sentía hacia su cuerpo y lo que causaba en mí.

-Pero no hay amor de por medio- Pareció que trataba de cerciorarse de una inquietud interna, esta vez si paré de moverme.

Me reí descontroladamente de puro nerviosismo. Él se sorprendió de mi reacción, yo por dentro, en realidad, estaba llorando.

-No hagas todo tan complicado-Le dije, y en el fondo era un ruego, luchando para que mi voz no sonara temblorosa- Solo disfruta-Llevé mi rostro hasta su cuello y succioné con sensualidad, volví a los vaivenes procurando que las estocadas fueran profundas, tratando de alejar a Soul de dudas que podrían impulsarlo a preguntarme cosas que mi corazón no podría soportar. Levanté mi cara con el pobre intento de imitar su sonrisa encantadora, él lucía desconfiado pero volvió a poner sus manos en mi caderas y me quitó de su miembro.-O-oye- Reclamé avergonzada.

-¿Quién es el cruel ahora?-Preguntó mirándome de una manera que no supe identificar. Me quedé quieta mirando el piso, él se levantó y quitó por completo los pantalones y calcetines para luego sentarse en el sillón dando un suspiro- E injusta, eres cruel e injusta- Le presté atención- Quedándote ahí con esa mirada de decepción, con ese aire erótico e insatisfecho.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero sería mejor dejar la cosas así, me levanté y noté el ligero ardor en mi entrepierna, una mezcla de la excitación insatisfecha y de las piruetas de hace un rato.

-A penas puedes pararte-Dijo, lo miré, su pene nuevamente estaba alzado en su máximo tamaño. Era demasiado obvio lo que debía hacer, irme de allí y dejarlo así, olvidar el asunto otra vez, que el deseo me carcomiera hasta que el día de la separación llegara. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo (¿o mi alma?) fue hacia él atraído por una gravedad desconocida y poderosa, me hinqué y comencé a practicarle sexo oral sin ninguna palabra.- ¿Qué ha-haces?- Se mostró sorprendido mientras yo lo envolvía con mi boca.

-Tomo la iniciativa-Dije- Al parecer necesitas un poco de mimos- Reí volviendo a darle a la situación un carácter sexual, mejor que el plano sentimental en el que nos habíamos sumergido de pronto, él suspiró frustrado y me separó antes de llegar.

-No Maka, no entiendes a donde quiero llegar

-Tú tampoco-Le respondí

-¿Eres un puta o algo? ¿una ninfómana?-Prácticamente escupió las palabras, dolieron un diablo.

-¿Entonces debo empezar a cobrarte?-Le dije desafiante mientras me apoyaba sobre mi trasero en el piso y abría las piernas: estaba desesperada, desesperada por hacerlo mío, por convencerme que me pertenecía de alguna manera. Cuando no puedes tener el amor de alguien, ni sabes lo que piensa o siente, solo te queda el cuerpo, si se te escapa el cuerpo ya no queda nada por lo cual empezar. Sentí como trataba de descifrar mi alma, intentaba llegar a ella, aprovechando el hecho de que ahora era mi técnico también, pero tal como yo podía encontrar almas con facilidad también podía ocultarlas, le cerré completamente ese plano- ¿Qué tratas de mirar?-Le pregunté refiriéndome a su intento de leerme- Te equivocaste de entrada-Dije obscenamente… quería que Soul me odiara, el plan que consistía en hacerle sentir orgulloso de mí como arma y maestra durante el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos , cambió rápidamente al B; el odio, que Soul me odie y decida irse rápidamente, estoy en el límite de mi tragedia personal, fingir que no lo amaba, que no deseaba palabras y promesas hermosas. ¡Pronto dios mío! que se haga una idea horrorosa de mí y me olvide cuanto antes.

Después de su comportamiento, no lo entendí la creciente carcajada que dejó salir por retasos al exterior.

-Si quieres que te haga mía cariño, debes pedírselo por favor a tu maestro-Habló, no pude creerlo, ¿era esa frase parte del naciente odio hacia un ramera rastrera? ¿o quizá él tenía intenciones poco profundas conmigo desde un comienzo? ¿o ya me veía como una puta ?- ¿Te quedaste muda?- Preguntó, la rabia inundándome y ningún libro al alcance, por un momento había creído que le importaba un poco al hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí y que tenía que alejarlo para evitarle alguna especie de dolor, pero me había confundido. Ahora él solo quería confirmar el pase que le estaba otorgando, la libertad del sexo sin ningún compromiso, toda una ganga.

-¿A qué te refieres con Ma-es-tro?- Pronuncié lentamente, me levanté de mi indecente posición para encararlo- Solo hace unas horas que tienes ese título, tú eres el que me pertenece a mí, eres tú el que me debe obedecer en todo- Le reclamé mientras con mi mano agarraba pasionalmente el cabello tras su cabeza.

-Eso suena más como tú Maka-Su mirada sincera me confundió- No actúes como una ramera barata, por favor- Me pidió, yo me quedé paralizada un momento.-Vamos, ¿dónde quedó tu ardor?-Trató de animarme, llevó una mano a su intimidad- Aquí te necesitamos.

-Dime maestra, ruega por lo que quieres- Dije insatisfecha con sus adulaciones.

-Mi técnica, le ruego con todo mi ser que me satisfaga, deme el placer de tocar su cuerpo, la oportunidad de sentirla por dentro, por fuera-Tomó mi mano libre y la llenó de dulces besos, demasiado dulces. Estaba cayendo nuevamente en él, en mis imaginaciones de nosotros juntos, de nosotros sin ser alumnos del Shibusen, sonriendo bajo un crepúsculo con las manos tomadas. Nada de eso tiene sentido, primero, porque sin el Shibusen no nos hubiéramos conocido, y segundo, Soul no era fanático de esos detalles que en sueños secretamente palpitaban.

-Bien dicho- Concedí, posicioné mis rodillas al costado de sus muslos y acaricié su abdomen bien trabajado, me deleité con sus músculos- Hoy ha sido un poco complicado ¿no?- Me dejé caer sobre su miembro y él me abrazó abrumado por el placer, llevó torpemente sus manos a mi cintura para comenzar el baile favorito de la humanidad, yo me resistí.

-Maka de-déjame-Me rogó con un mirada capas de partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

-¿Disculpa?

-Maestra, déjeme mover sus caderas sobre mí

-No, no puedes tocarme con tus sucias manos- Le dije, sabiéndome malvada.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Yo tengo el control acá- Le sonreí, tomé sus dos manos y las llevé tras su cabeza- Déjalas ahí- Le exigí mientras impulsándome con ayuda de sus anchos hombros me movía sobre él- Se siente bien ¿ah?

-S-sí-Contestó a penas, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio.

Y después el desenfreno, el ritmo se perdió en alguna parte de los vaivenes de la lujuria, sus manos había vuelto a mi cuerpo y puestas en mi trasero me levantaba y bajaba, aprovechando de apretarlo a su gusto. Su boca vagaba perdida en mis pechos, dándole especial atención a mis pezones erectos, los succionaba sin freno alguno y a veces los mordía con cuidado. Por mi parte, demostraba mi desesperación rasguñando su espalda, mordiendo su hombro y oreja, alejándome de la tentación de sus labios.

-So-soul-Anuncié mi desenlace, no reconocí mi voz, los decibeles eran diferentes a los míos, tenían un tono meloso y sensual desconocido en mí.

-Así veo cariño, juntos mi amor, juntos- Soul alcanzó a decir entre otras incoherencias

-A-ho-ra-Exigí entrecortadamente

-Sí mi amor, allá voy

Y él llegó y yo también, una meta imaginaria y paradiciaca, me arquee con fuerza mientras lanzaba un grito con el nombre de mi arma, quien me sujetaba a duras penas para que yo no callera de espalda con su cara entre mis senos perlados del sudor de ambos.

Cuando los espasmos cesaron, Soul comenzó a llenar de besos húmedos mi torso entero, dándome ligeras cosquillas.

-Eres maravillosa Maka- Continuó su camino por mi cuello y luego mi cara, y me dio fugazmente uno en la boca.

-¡Soul!-Le reclamé-No me beses- El me ignoró y nuevamente arremetió contra mis labios, pero esta vez sostuve con brusquedad su cara en el trayecto, apretando con fuerza sus mejillas. Lo solté una vez que lanzó un bufido de impaciencia.

-De verdad no te entiendo, arruinaste mi humor completamente-Se levantó sin reparaciones, aún estábamos unidos y me agarré a él con piernas y brazos para no caer- Te gusta olvidar las cosas repentinamente después que lo hacemos ¿no?- Su mirada fija en mi cara ardía- ¡Pues bien! ¡Olvida esto para siempre!- Con ayuda de sus manos se soltó de mí y me botó sin piedad al piso.- ¡Tal vez sí seas una ramera! ¡Mejor espera a otro que te aseche, me cansé de toda tu mierda Maka!

Me limité a ver los fluidos que salían de mí y ensuciaban el piso.

-¡Defiéndete!-Exigió él- Mierda, ni si quiera usamos condones- Se preocupó repentinamente.

-Bueno, yo también me cansé-Dije lentamente mientras me levantaba sobando mi trasero- Estoy hecha un asco- Pensé un voz alta- Me iré a dar un baño- Completé la oración mientras me quitaba la sudada blusa y la manchada falda- En cuanto a los condones, no importa, son días infértiles- Puras mentiras, había comenzado a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, esperando en el fondo que él viniera por mi.

Evitando el contacto visual, me dirigí desnuda hacia al baño sin ningún preparativo y dejé que el agua fría cayera sobre mí, temblaba y no era de frío, lloraba y ojalá fuera de felicidad. Muy bien Maka, pasaste a ser egoísta y ramera en una sola tarde. Soul se había hartado de mi hipócrita actitud.

¿Qué es eso que no quería que me besara? el beso era un símbolo vivo del romance, el sexo en cambio se podía relevar más fácilmente al plano puramente carnal, lejos de los sentimientos en la medida que la sensibilidad era perdida adrede en el cuerpo de Soul y su completo fracaso, nuestros encuentros físicos terminaban siendo intensos, mi alma trataba de salirse de mi pecho a cada segundo y era doloroso callar mis sentimientos cuando siempre estaban a flor de piel.

Mi relación con Soul se había tornado extraña en el último tiempo y la única culpable era yo, debí decirle no o sí desde un comienzo, pero había revoloteado entre ambas respuestas hasta cansarlo.

-Maka ¿quién es la cruel ahora?- Dije en voz baja, noté que el agua ya no salía fría sino caliente- Soul… ¿por qué simplemente no me olvidas?

Traté de hallar una respuesta en el sonido de la ducha, en el vapor que envolvía mi cuerpo, pero terminé recreando las imágenes de nuestro último encuentro sin ningún pudor, para después borrarlas de mi memoria sin ningún arrepentimiento. Con suerte, ignorar el vacío que sentiría cuando Soul se fuera sería igual de fácil y doloroso, lo suficientemente rápido e insoportable como para matarme en una pesadilla nocturna o en un paseo descuidado por los recuerdos que me estaba empeñando en ensuciar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**"**_Oh Señor de las mentiras_  
_mendigo de otras vidas_

_duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo_  
_y del dolor_  
_La lascivia que en mí entre_  
_me corrompa y me reviente_  
_el alma en trozos de placer**"-**_**Mägo de oz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kup**: Me encata que te encante la historia y espero que el lemon no te espante u,u (muchos huyen) es un gran honor para mí que encuentres que la manera en que desarrollo los personajes sean parecidas a como lo hace nuestro hermoso autor, aunque no sé que te parecerá este capítulo .

**Galeid**i: ¿Te gustan todas mis historias? aaah quiero abrazarte, no sabes cuanto significa eso para mí :B

**Arya. Hija de Islanzadi**: Amiga! que te guste es mi meta doijfrf ya sabes que te lo dedico y que no intimide tanto pervertimiento jaja

**niixuiix**: Ojalá hayas quedado muy contenta con la descripción que hice de Maka como arma, más adelante los veremos en acción y no me refiero al sexo, aunque en eso también o.O jaja 3 gracias por leer.

**yo**: Gracias por el Rew y espero que en la medida que los capítulos se suban te siga gustando ^^

**Que les pareció?** =.= ojalá les haya gustado, traté que no se me pasaran las faltas de ortografía, también espero que se hayan desangrado :P.

**La canción es "Aquelarre"** de Mägo de Oz y me pone nerviosa jaja pero es genial escucharla en el metro y que nadie tenga idea alguna de lo que vas cantando ¬w¬

**Comentarios, observaciones, críticas, amor, todo se recibe con alegría y se espera con ilusión** jaja 3 un rew no cuesta nada y ayudará a mejorar o cambiar algunos aspectos del relato en el futuro si no son de su agrado, al fín y al cabo escribo para ustedes.

Nos vemos el próximo jueves o antes, ¿quién sabe?


	3. ¿Te importa?

Hola, se estarán preguntando,** ¿por qué subo el fic hoy si no es jueves?** efectivamente, no es jueves, no han viajado en el tiempo ni nada como eso. Lo que sucede es que **será una semana complicada en cuanto a evaluaciones y preferí adelantar la fecha para subir un capítulo en vez de atrasarla :) para que vean que los a-mo .**

Este capítulo **parecerá relleno**, osea, no es tan bueno como los anteriores pero es importante para que Soul y Maka admitan sus sentimientos, y siento si les molesta pero **me vi en la obligación de crear un personaje llamado Luna**, porque no me imaginé a ningún carácter de nuestro amado Soul Eater en el papel que ella interpreta, espero que no les incomode.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo III: ¿Te importa?**

**.**

**"**_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_  
_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._  
_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_  
_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca_**"- Pablo Neruda, poema n°15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**omo esperaba, Soul no me dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana. Era día domingo y nosotros tenemos clases de lunes a viernes, el sábado siempre había alguna misión o práctica, por lo tanto era nuestro único día libre y generalmente lo pasábamos viendo películas en pijama, sobreviviendo de comida chatarra para que ninguno de los dos cocinara y los cubiertos y platos pudiéramos botarlos fácilmente a la basura, pero parece que nada de eso sucederá hoy. Yo había decidido seguir con el esquema de siempre, pero al parecer Soul no; estaba vestido, y no de la manera en que alguien lo haría para estar todo el día en su casa, ni si quiera para salir con amigos, él se veía muy bien con sus jeans de color plomo gastados, el chaleco blanco y la camisa negra que se asomaba desde el cuello del anterior y llevaba el delicioso perfume de Antonio Banderas que solo ocupaba para ocasiones especiales.

-¿Vas a salir?-Rompí el silencio antes de llevarme un puñado de cereales a la boca para después beber leche directamente de un cartón individual.

Él me miró sin hacerlo realmente.

-¿Te importa?-Fue cortante, alargó su mano hasta mí, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de su mano tibia, pero al no sentir nada los volví a abrir y él se reía.- Solo quería la manzana del mueble tras de ti-Dijo, hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y salió de la cocina, escuché el sonido de la puerta y luego el silencio.

Un horrible silencio.

-Así que…así se sentirá cuando te vayas- Dije en voz alta para llenar el vacío- Es bueno que ya me empiece a acostumbrar.

Me levanté de la mesa dejando el envase de leche en la basura, decidí vestirme, la costumbre de los domingos no parecía tener sentido sin Soul, aun así, solo me puse encima un buzo roído y me peiné las dos típicas coletas. Releer Hamlet no parecía mala idea para que mi cabeza no diera vueltas en torno a lo solitaria que me sentía y a cuánta falta me hacía Soul, sin embargo mi empatía con Ofelia era por algo, me veía así; terminando loca y ahogándome por culpa de mi padre y sus fechorías y por las de Soul, joven enérgico e independiente cuyos objetivos en la vida no parecían tener mucho que ver conmigo. Recuerdo que cuando tuvimos la clase de literatura universal y nos tocó leer Hamlet tuve una calurosa discusión con el profesor. Él sostuvo firmemente que Hamlet jamás había amado a Ofelia sino que había sido una pasión fugaz que se esfumó en cuanto las preguntas sobre su propia existencia y su misión de venganza lo llenaron, yo en cambio, defendía que sí la amaba, pero la alejaba para que no estuviera envuelta en la masacre que debería llevar a cabo para vengar a su padre. El resultado de la pelea quedó en el aire y yo me sigo preguntando si Ofelia es amada o si su papel es solo enloquecer sin el amor que le prometieron. Leer a Hamlet solo me dio dolores de cabeza, efectivamente, Soul había mostrado interés por mí, pero ¿era eso solo un destello de pasión o era algo más profundo? Sin embargo Ofelia era más afortunada, la muerte era un mejor sitio que el abismo de dudas que me asalta a mí constantemente, aun si Soul me ama, no sirve de nada, él se iría luego pues ya había completado los requisitos para ser el arma de Shinigami, solo faltaba el comunicado y una linda ceremonia, nos enviarían lejos del otro, con otros y el amor quedaría allí. Otra diferencia entre Ofelia y yo, es que Maka Albarn no cree en el amor, Soul es una triste excepción que jamás podrá concretarse, pero yo estoy consciente del violento futuro que nos espera: él se fijaría en una mujer mejor que yo a penas nos separáramos, y si eso va a suceder tarde o temprano preferiría que eso sucediera estando muy, muy, muy lejos de él , de muchas maneras y por varías razones. No quiero terminar como mamá, vagando por el mundo buscando algo o alguien que me demostrara que la vida no era una mierda.

Este lento, pero progresivo distanciamiento de Soul era algo que hacía por él, o eso me gusta pensar, para dejarlo libre como las corcheas entonadas por su piano, para que no sufriera los desvanes de la distancia y la soledad, y pudiera ser feliz con alguien tan hermosa y talentosa como él. Todo lo contrario a mí.

En cuanto a nuestros encuentros sexuales, habían comenzado por casualidad, un día en el que mis sentidos estaban adormecidos por mi primer trago de alcohol. Black Star y Tsubaki habían venido a nuestro departamento con algunas botellas de sake y champaña para celebrar los tiempos de paz, se quedaron a dormir juntos en el living con la escusa de que solían hacerlo de todos modos y que no había drama en ello, sin embargo, a mitad de la noche pudimos escuchar claramente los gemidos de pasión. Yo había salido de mi cuarto para ir al baño y me había quedado congelada en el pasillo al notar los sonidos, Soul apareció en el mismo lugar que yo desde la nada y con los ojos afiebrados me arrastró hasta su habitación, fue fácil contagiarnos del mismo ánimo que nuestros amigos. Fue algo rápido y puramente físico, sin besos ni mimos innecesarios, yo volví a mi pieza al terminar, y procuré hacer como si nada, pero él se obsesionó con la idea de que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que me había quitado la virginidad bruscamente y quería hacerlo de una manera más romántica, esa fue la segunda vez. Al parecer, el hecho de que yo insistiera en negarme pero siempre terminara cediendo cuando él quería me había convertido en su juguete favorito, de eso ya un mes… si él me amara… ya me lo habría dicho y ayer dejó claro que se había aburrido de mi actitud de prostituta, me hubiera gustado corregirlo: "nuestra actitud de putos, querido Soul". Tal vez él esperaba que al menos le dijera que lo amaba, aunque él no lo hiciera, porque quizá deseaba una virgen obsesionada, adicta al sexo pero solo con él, para que no le contagiara alguna enfermedad o qué sé yo, ese tipo de licencias territoriales masculinas. Todo eso me enferma, a pesar que no era mi caso, las mujeres tienen la maldición de la castidad sobre sus cabezas, si aman el sexo son putas y si no son unas mojigatas. No había puntos intermedios para nosotras.

-Hamlet te odio- Susurré lanzando el libro lejos de mí, miré la hora, tres de la tarde, no tenía ganas de comer, Soul había salido hace horas sin decir a dónde.- Debes acostumbrarte- Volví a decirme mientras me acurrucaba en el mismo sillón donde ayer habíamos tenido sexo. Él debió haberlo limpiado, al igual que el piso. Cerré los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos sorpresivamente al escuchar dos risas fuera del departamento, una era claramente la de Soul y la otra no la reconocí, pero era una cantarina voz femenina, tomé nuevamente el libro y lo abrí en una página al azar sin ponerle real atención para dedicarme a escuchar y casi sentir la llave dar vuelta en la cerradura con las risas aún como un doloroso soundtrack de fondo.

Escuché las pisadas y la voz de Soul:

-Debes quitarte los zapatos-Dijo

-Oh, que interesante costumbre-Le contestó la mujer con un claro acento inglés.

Me quedé estática en el asiento, ellos entraron en el living sin percatarse de mi presencia, la mujer era realmente hermosa, tendría nuestra edad, el cabello de un intenso color negro, brilloso y largo con leves ondas, la piel blanca, labios rojos, ojos igual de negros que su pelo, un rostro alargado, pómulos de porcelana, un gran busto, pequeña cintura, me gratifiqué al comprobar que su trasero no era mejor que el mío, pero tenía unas piernas largas que resaltaban bajo el corto vestido oscuro que llevaba, demasiado elegante para… ¿qué estaban haciendo exactamente?, unos tacones a juego con el vestido y una medias de rendijas eran el conjunto completo de la tipa. Debía haber un gran contraste entre ambas, digo, yo estaba en buzo, con mis infantiles coletas. Afortunadamente pude analizarla a gusto antes que me prestaran verdadera atención.

-¿Ella es Maka?- Su voz era hermosa y parecía bastante emocionada, levanté un ceja.

-Sí, la que está leyendo el libro al revés es Maka- Aclaró Soul burlándose, miré la portada y efectivamente estaba al revés.- Maka, ella es Luna- Lo dijo con un tono de orgullo, como quien muestra un valioso premio- Es mi mejor amiga de Londres, vino Death City para dar un concierto y adelantó su llegada para pasar a saludar-Le sonrió a la susodicha.

-Sí, los próximos días serán difíciles- Asintió ella con una sonrisa encantadora, me volvió a mirar.- Oh Maka, es un gusto conocerte, Soul habla tanto de ti cuando nos escribimos.

-Lo mismo digo- Le contesté también sonriendo, aunque nunca había escuchado de ella y definitivamente no tenía idea que Soul mantenía correspondencia con alguien de su país natal- Entonces, ¿eres cantante?-Le pregunté mientras mi arma le señalaba el sofá para que se sentara, él se ubicó a su lado.

-Sí, incluso conocí a Soul en el jardín para talentos musicales, ahora mismo estoy de gira, pero es bastante discreta, no soy tan famosa como Wes-Contestó.

-¿Wes?-Pregunté, ella me miró con sorpresa.

-Ya sabes, el hermano de Soul-Me aclaró dudosa, dirigí mi mirada a Soul, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

-No hay caso Luna, por muy famoso que sea, Maka no tiene idea de música-Rio Soul- ¿Quieres un té? El almuerzo estuvo un poco pesado.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¿Quién insistió en llevarme a una cita a ese restaurant Italiano?-Habló ella

-Restaurant Italiano ¿no es eso muy caro?, Soul es un tacaño- Intervine, tratando de borrar la palabra cita de mi mente.

-No fue una cita- Se defendió él ignorando mis líneas. Luna lo ignoró y volvió a fijar su atención en mí.

-Quieres ensuciar la imagen de Soul para tenerlo solo para ti- Me acusó ella apuntándome con un dedo, haciéndome sudar, dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás para soltar una leve carcajada- ¡Es broma!, pero te equivocas, este chico es todo un bombón desde pequeño-Ahora estaba seria- Sí, me gustaría un té cariño- Soul se levantó y dirigió a la cocina.

Me inundó un sentimiento incómodo, ella era tan agradable, parecía vivir con esa sonrisa en la cara y Soul se veía a gusto con ello aun cuando jamás me lo hubiera imaginado en compañía de alguien como ella. Aunque suelo tener la estúpida tendencia a pensar que simplemente no veo a nadie más que yo junto a Soul, puras fantasías.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra ver que Soul está tan bien como él dice- Le presté atención a sus palabras- En muchos sentidos, ¡está muy guapo!-Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sacudirla un ataque de risa, yo no le encontraba lo gracioso- Dios, sabes, siempre he querido tanto a Soul, creí que moriría cuando me dijo que era un arma y vendría a este lugar, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y míranos, es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado- Su sonrisa era tan brillante que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Ah, así son las cosas entonces.

-Entonces, creo que mejor me voy, no quiero arruinar su reencuentro-Dispuesta a irme me levanté pero ella me sujetó de la manga.

-¡No Maka, no te vayas por favor! Recién nos conocemos-La miré, ¿iba a ponerse a llorar?- Acaso, ¿no me quieres? ¿no te agrado? Yo he querido conocerte todo este tiempo, Soul hasta me envió una foto tuya- No entendía a la chica, hizo tanto peso sobre mi brazo que caí al piso, ella estaba sobre mí a punto de llorar y yo no entendía nada.- Además hace tanto que no veo a Soul que estoy nerviosa

-Bueno, ya me conoces y es un gigantesco agrado, pero seguramente deseas monopolizar a Soul y yo no pinto nada acá-Dije alejándome un poco de ella.

-Luna ¿qué le haces a Maka?-Habló con fastidio Soul, llevaba una bandeja con dos tasas de té.

-¡Soul!- Ella se levantó y miró con lástima a mi arma- Maka no me quiere- Se quejó, yo solo miré a mi guadaña sin entender.

-Por su puesto que no, ni te conoce por Dios-Después de decir eso, Soul apoyó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro que teníamos y se volvió a sentar en el sofá donde ella le acompañó cabizbaja.

-¿No hay té para mí?-Pregunté.

-Sírvete tu-Contestó, seguía enojado.

-Ma-maka toma el mío por favor-Se levantó Luna con la taza de té pero se tropezó con quizá cuál hilo del destino y empapó mi buzo.

-Auch.-Me quejé.

-Ah, lo siento, soy muy torpe- Ella estaba nerviosa, no parecía saber que hacer, mi imagen de ella cambió y me pareció adorable, me recordaba un poco a Crona. Pero no podía competir con alguien como ella- Lo siento- Repitió- Debe arder- Se lamentaba en voz alta, miró a todos lados en busca de algún pañuelo o algo, Soul solo se reía, ella finalmente tomó mi polerón del borde final y me lo quitó, pero calculó mal y también me arrebató la polera- Ah, lo siento- Se puso infinitamente roja- ¡Soul no veas!-Rogó, él seguía retorciéndose de la risa y llegué a un punto en el que yo apenas aguantaba las carcajadas que quería soltar- No te preocupes, yo también te enseñaré las mías- Dudé si había escuchado bien, pero ella llevó sus manos a la parte superior de su vestido sin tirantes y se lo bajó.-Mira Maka, no te avergüences.

-¡No era necesario!-Grité ahora horrorizada, Soul podía verla, ella no llevaba sostén debido a su vestido y yo tampoco, pero la diferencia era abrumadora.

-Sigues igual que siempre- Vi que Soul se levantaba y se quitaba el chaleco para luego ponérselo a ella. Luna bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno, yo me voy- Mis palabras no tuvieron ningún tipo de acogida, él ni si quiera parecía notar que yo también estaba semi-desnuda, mínimo alguna expresión, pero supongo que toda la atención la recibieron los pechos de Luna, suspiré y me dirigí a mi cuarto con paso apresurado, me lancé sobre la cama y ahogué un grito en la almohada.

No esperaba que existiera alguien como Luna, y menos en la vida de Soul, por otra parte, debía admitir que la persona que siempre supe que llegaría para estar con él era ella. Además era música, ya podía imaginarme a los pequeños Evans haciendo estragos en la industria musical.

-¡Está bien, me rindo!- Mascullé con la almohada aún en los labios, no es como si hubiera tenido una mínima oportunidad alguna vez si ella siempre había existido. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de mi habitación, no tenía deseos de contestar, pero ante la insistencia del aparato estiré la mano y me puse el auricular al oído saludando lastimeramente.

-"Maka"

-Oh, hola Kid- Me animé sinceramente cuando escuché su voz.

-"¿Estás en casa?"

-Sí

-"¿Quieres cenar conmigo?, estoy solo, Paty y Liz tenían cita doble"

-¿Y tú también quieres una cita?-Me reí un poco de él

-"Entonces, ¿te paso a buscar?"- Me preocupó su tono de felicidad, ¿era una cita?

-Está bien-Como sea, acepté porque no deseaba ver en qué desembocaba la química de los otros dos.

-"Nos vemos"

Colgué el teléfono en cuanto él lo hizo. Nunca había salido a una cita, así que no sabía que ponerme. Abrí el ropero y me decidí por un vestido negro, pero al recordar que Luna llevaba un vestido de ese color y que definitivamente no podría superarla, pasé de él. Finalmente me puse unos shorts tipo globo de jeans que ni si quiera alcanzaban a cubrir la mitad de mis muslos y bajo ellos unas calzas de encajes con motivo de rosas color negro que llegaba hasta mi rodilla, unos tacos bajos color negro y un top que cubría solo mi pecho, el ombligo estaba cubierto por flecos de la misma prenda, inútiles, pues con el más leve movimiento quedaba al descubierto, era color plateado. Y como se trata de Kid me solté el pelo e hice una marcada línea al medio de el, incluyendo el flequillo, lo peiné y ricé solo las puntas, tomé mi bolso de lentejuelas negras y pinté mis labios con brillo transparente. Pero debo ser sincera, antes de que Kid llegara deseaba darle un paro cardíaco a Soul.

Salí de mi habitación y pude escuchar sus voces.

-Y entonces Wes pensó que yo estaba declarándole mis sentimientos y cuando le dije que no, ¡se puso a llorar!-Ambos estallaron en risas por la aparente anécdota de Luna, estaban hablando en Inglés, pero lamentablemente para ellos, yo había estudiado ese idioma a fondo junto con el Español.

Caminé hasta el living, dispuesta a sentarme mientras esperaba a Kid, estaba armada con un nuevo libro por si acaso, Drácula de Bram Stoker. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, los dos escupieron el té que tenían en sus bocas.

-Maka, ¡te ves hermosa!-Grito Luna parándose en seguida para mirarme de todos los ángulos posibles, traté de ignorarla con un poco de vergüenza para sentarme.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Soul, sonreí con superioridad al notarlo sonrojado.

-¿Te importa?-Le contesté como él lo hiciera esta mañana. Él solo bufó.

-Vaya Maka, ¡ojalá yo pudiera ser tan bonita como tú!- Dijo Luna, la miré como a un bicho raro, ¿la chica no se había mirado al espejo?.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?, Maka no es tan linda-Se entrometió Soul, Drácula aterrizó en su cabeza, Luna volvió a sentarse.

-Te lo mereces por mentiroso- Le dijo- ¡Soul tienes un moretón en tu cuello!-Gritó de pronto ella, notando el hematoma, yo me puse rígida en el asiento. Por un momento fugaz había olvidado lo que yo y Soul habíamos estado haciendo en este mismo living ayer.

-Es un chupón-Habló mi arma como si nada, Luna miraba con atención la herida mientras él tenía la vista fija en mí, burlándose.

-¿No te dolió cuando te lo hicieron?, se ve doloroso-Preguntó la morena al tiempo que lo tocaba y él se dejaba . La mirada de Soul centelleó de maldad mientras me observaba, nada bueno saldría de esto. Tomó de la cintura a Luna y la puso sobre su regazo.

-Si quieres te hago uno para que sepas como se siente-Luna lo quedó mirando sin comprender.

-Ught, ¡que asco! - Se quejó ella mientras, a golpes, hacía que la devolviera a su lugar, me reí de la cara de Soul. Esperen…

-Pensé que te gustaba Soul-Demasiado tarde, ya lo había verbalizado, él prestó atención a mi manifestación, Luna iba a hablar pero él le tapó la boca.

-¿Celosa?-Me preguntó.

Iba a contestarle groseramente pero el timbre sonó, justo a tiempo. Corrí para abrirle a Kid. Lucía bien con unos pantalones de tela negra, una chaqueta del mismo color con bordes blancos y una camisa ploma con corbata blanca.

-Vaya Maka, te ves muy simétrica-Dijo, el atuendo había sido un total éxito- ¿Nos vamos en seguida?

-Kid- Soul lo saludó con un tono de visible sorpresa, yo me sobresalté con el sonido de su voz, no me di cuenta que me había seguido hasta la puerta.

-Buenas tardes a todos-Contestó Kid amablemente al notar la presencia de alguien más.-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó examinándola- Tiene un seno más grande que el otro y su cabello está todo asimétrico-Puso mueca de repugnancia.

-¿A quién le dices asimétrica estúpido? Mis pechos están perfectamente bien, mira, tócalos, TÓCALOS- Exigió Luna tomando una de las manos de Kid y forzándolo a masajear sus pechos.

-Que mujer más vulgar es tu novia Soul-Se quejó el shinigami.

-No es su novia-Aclaré yo. Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre nosotros por un momento- Kid, ella es Luna, amiga de Soul ¿Nos vamos?-Sonreí dulcemente mientras salía, sin embargo mi arma me tomó con fuerza de un brazo y me jaló hacia el departamento nuevamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así?-Preguntó mientras me acorralaba contra la pared, Luna y Kid habían dejado de pelear para prestar atención con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Te importa?-Volví a repetir sin dejar de mirarlo, no le tenía miedo, aun si su agarre dolía, si su mirada era filosa como su alma y quería desgarrarme el corazón, aun cuando lo único que deseaba era llorar.

-Solo saldremos a comer, estoy solo en casa y es bastante aburri…-Trató de explicar Kid, pero Soul me soltó y lo volvió a encarar con violencia innecesaria.

-¿Y por qué Maka?

Kid se sonrojó un poco y se pasó el dorso de la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, desaliñándolo un poco.

-Mierda-Susurró Soul, miró al shinigami con irritación, luego a mí, después a Luna que se masajeaba los senos con el seño fruncido y luego nuevamente a mí, consumiéndome, observó cada parte mía. Me removí incómoda en el lugar, sin entender la situación realmente, no se me ocurrió nada inteligente u ofensivo para ofrecerle a tan variada audiencia de mis pesadillas.-Luna, tu saldrás con Kid.

-¿Qué?-Ambos aludidos chistaron al mismo tiempo mientras Soul los empujaba fuera del departamento

-Te debo una-Le guiñó un ojo a Luna mientras ella se resignaba, tomaba del brazo a Kid y lo arrastraba lejos por el pasillo.

Mi arma y técnico cerró la puerta, le echó llave y la guardó en su bolsillo delantero bajo mi mirada de incredulidad. Esperé pacientemente golpeando el piso con mis zapatos, pidiendo una explicación. Él sin embargo, no dijo nada, se volvió a sentar en el maldito sillón donde habíamos estado retozando el día de ayer con la misma posición endemoniada, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, las manos relajadas en los brazos del mueble y las piernas abiertas dejando una tentadora vista de su entrepierna. Traté de devolverme por el camino de la pasión hasta la realidad para encararlo.

-¿Qué significó ese escándalo?-Exigí mientras me apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba mis brazos y piernas.

-¿Sabes por qué no se sabe si Hamlet ama a Ofelia?-Habló de la nada tomando a Hamlet del piso.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta

-No se sabe si Hamlet ama a Ofelia porque él actúa todo el tiempo, crea diversas personalidades para que no se enteren de la venganza que trama-Continuó su monólogo.- ¿Y tú Maka, cuanto tiempo has estado actuando para ocultar tus sentimeintos?-Sus ojos me atravesaron.

-¡Quiero una explicación de tu asquerosa actitud de hace un rato, no un análisis literario!-Le rugí alterada, estaba tan cerca de mi secreto que temblé ¿Qués se creía comparándome con el voluble de Hamlet?

Mi técnico se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio, cuando la retiró estaba riéndose.

-¿Te importa?-Dijo

¿Cómo explicar la repentina furia que me envolvió? quizá con un color : todo se volvió blanco. Creo que me abalancé contra él dispuesta a matarlo, quizá hasta saqué una cuantas navajas de mi interior. Solo fui consciente de un pitido en mis oídos y una profunda ceguera a causa de la cólera.

"Canta oh musa, la cólera de la pélida Maka" Cantarían los poemas griegos de haber presenciado este moment**o**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**"**_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante._  
_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._  
_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:_  
_déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo_**"-Pablo Neruda, poema n°15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Les gustó? ojalá que sí u.u el próximo capítulo es muy bonito, pero los dejaré con la duda :B y bueno, por el reajuste de hoy ahora el fic se subirá todos los lunes lololol

Esperen mi otro fic, Letters to burn, el cual actualizaré el fin de semana, luego de las pruebas.

Dejen un rev para la esforzada autora!

**Reviews:**

gatita-eater15: asadad me halagas! no sabes cuanto :), que alguien siga todas mis historias y que comparta mi perversión, ojalá pueda seguir pervirtiéndote en el futuro ¬w¬, y aquí la conti, mucho antes! jaja gracias por comentar! :)

Burbujas de colores: cariño! muchas gracias por seguirme la pista cuando escribo! se aprecia mucho y es una lástima que te restrinjan la compu u,u todo el mundo necesita más fanfiction en su vida jaja y me hace muy feliz encontrar otra fan de Mägo de Oz, son geniales!

Arya. Hija de Islanzadi: Amiga hermosa! recuerda que este sigue siendo tu fic jaja así que ojalá sea de tu agrado, tu felicidad será la mía ¬w¬ el próximo capi el lemon vuelve a la carga :BBB, siento no poder contestar tus pm :( estoy corta de tiempo por unas pruebas pero el viernes nos ponemos al día ¬w¬


	4. Verdad

**ES LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUNES** , y saben lo que eso significa? NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE CRUELES Y ARMADOS! yahooooo, diría Black Star, Soul medio sonreiría y diría "cool", a Kid se le iluminarían los ojos y exclamaría "¡Simétrico!" y Spirit se está preguntando cuándo su hija dejará de sufrir u,u

Bueno, dejando de lado las bromas, este capi es lindo ok, me gusta **Y OTRA VEZ HAY LEMON Y QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS USTEDES YA CONOCEN LO PERVERTIDA QUE SOY PERDÓN**

Lo que queda del one-shot que se convirtió en fanfiction no sé si lo dividiré en dos o lo subiré tal cual, por lo tanto no sé si queda uno o dos capitulos y un extra que aún no escribo pero que me encargaré de dejar bonito.

Y siento que sea Lunes, pero bueno, casi Martes, pero me pasó algo horrible, estaba editando en la misma página y la cerré por casualidad y asdasd tuve que hacerlo todo otra vez u,u

Sin más, disfrutad!, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**_._**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo IV : Verdad**

**.**

**"**_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo, alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso:_

_ no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo, _

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso**" **_**Lope de Vega, Desmayarse**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-¿**T**e importa?-Dijo_

_¿Cómo explicar la repentina furia que me envolvió? quizá con un color : todo se volvió blanco. Creo que me abalancé contra él dispuesta a matarlo, quizá hasta saqué unas cuantas navajas de mi interior. Solo fui consciente de un pitido en mis oídos y una profunda ceguera a causa de la cólera._

_"Canta oh musa, la cólera de la pélida Maka" Cantarían los poemas griegos de haber presenciado este momento._

Traté de controlar el destello de ira que me envolvió, temerosa de activar mi nueva condición de arma, afortunadamente, recuperé el control de mí misma a tiempo, y al mismo tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde, sin pedírselo a mi cuerpo estaba caminando hacia él con prisa. Lo golpee. Pero no a modo de jugarreta, el típico libro quedó atrás para darle paso a una cachetada repleta de dolor. Él se sorprendió tanto como yo, se llevó la mano a la cara palpando, sin creerlo todavía, la zona donde había dejado caer mi fuerza y mi frustración, yo también miré mi palma, la sentía arder.

-Al parecer esa ha sido la frase favorita del día-Dije ausentemente mientras frotaba mis manos en un intento desesperado por apagar la culpa. ¿De qué?

-No puedo creer que me golpearas de verdad-La voz de Soul estaba calmada, pero su mirada aún estaba bañada por la desconcertación.

-Tal vez me excedí-Admití mientras me dejaba caer en el otro sillón individual, frente a él.

-Lo siento-Las palabras del alvino me sobresaltaron-Ya sabes, lo de la mañana.- Agregó al ver mi confusión.

-Claro Soul, la estupidez es difícil de controlar-No era mi intención ser tan mordaz sino que deseaba burlarme un poco de él como símbolo de la reconciliación, pero bueno, al parecer mi subconsciente no deseaba dar su brazo a torser tan fácilmente.

-Oye, tu empezaste ayer.-Hice sonar mi lengua ante sus palabras

-Sinceramente no sé qué te molesta, incluso es toda una ganga, sexo sin compromiso, ¿no es eso lo que todo hombre soltero desea?-Procuré que mi tono fuera neutro, alcé mis hombros despreocupadamente.

-Te haces una imagen equivocada del género masculino

-Discúlpame, pero creo que he visto suficiente del género masculino-Le contesté sinceramente pensando en mi padre y él mismo, en mi pobre madre.

-Entonces te equivocas al incluirme en tu limitada visión de los hombres-Soul estaba apretando con fuerza el cuero del sillón, sin mirarme.

-Al contrario, hoy me mostraste que efectivamente perteneces al perfil que tengo de ustedes-Sonreí con ironía.

-¡Estás siendo injusta Maka! Sabes que hoy estaba endemoniadamente furioso por lo de ayer y fue evidente que Luna y yo no tenemos nada, aunque eso no tendría por qué concernirte, tú misma lo dijiste, es sexo sin compromiso-Remató él, imitando mi gesto con victoria.

-Me quedó bastante claro que tu y ella no tenían nada, y como tú dices, no me causó ninguna inquietud-Puras mentiras eran las que salían de mi boca, tal vez mi aliento olía a putrefacción por eso mismo, la verdad es que morí de celos todo el tiempo, pero no podía dejar que mi pobre argumento perdiera más fuerza todavía-Me molesta lo imbécil que has sido echando a Kid, solo porque quieres que yo haga el papel de novia melosa solo contigo, por dios, ¿eres un adolescente si quiera?

Dejé que el nudo de mi garganta desembocara en un risa nerviosa en vez del llanto, Soul me miró impresionado se paró lentamente, caminó hasta estar frente a mí, me observó atentamente, buscando un resquicio de cordura en alguna parte cualquiera de mí. Ahora fui yo la que recibí una golpe. Ejerció tanta fuerza que el asiento se movió hasta hacer un ruido sordo al chocar con la pared, mi mejilla palpitaba y tuve que meter unos dedos en mi boca para revisar que mis dientes seguían allí, por suerte, solo tenía un poco de sangre, pero sentía unas muelas sueltas.

-So-soul-Me quejé, un momento para creérmelo y luego comencé a llorar sin desearlo realmente, solo de impresión, había recibido golpes más fuertes, pero era Soul quien me golpeaba, tenía una mirada fría y me costó reconocerlo.

-¡No llores Maka y despierta por dios! Soy un hombre y discúlpame por dejarme llevar por mis instintos cada vez que te veo caminar por el departamento, cuando toco por casualidad tu piel, cuando pierdo la cordura cada vez que te veo agitar las caderas, es mi culpa en este punto-Comenzó a hablar y yo me hundí en el sillón lamentando el huracán que había desatado sin intención- Pero tú no me dejas hacer las cosas bien, intento tratarte con dulzura y me lo impides, si me alejo demasiado me seduces, cuando lo hacemos corres tras el climax y al otro día finges que nada ha pasado entre nosotros, insistes que es solo sexo y yo…

Él parecía exhausto, visiblemente nervioso, se paseaba frente a mí revolviéndose el cabello, me había olvidado de llorar, le había hecho daño a Soul, de alguna extraña manera que no lograba comprender, y empezaba a considerar que me merecía otro golpe, mas, ¿no había dicho yo que no me importaba parecer una prostituta ante sus ojos con tal de no hacerlo sufrir frente a la futura separación? Me abracé a mí misma para darme el coraje de resistir lo que vendría, terminaría rápido y si tengo suerte, hartaría tanto a Soul que iría corriendo de pavor a reclamar el traslado de inmediato.

-¿Maldita sea Maka, me estás escuchando?-Él se acercó a mí y me levantó de los hombros, movió todo mi cuerpo tratando de hacerme reaccionar- Siempre decías que es solo sexo pero yo secretamente tenía la inocente concepción de que solo era una mentira, que desconfiabas de los hombres por tu padre, que tenías miedo del traslado, que te daba vergüenza…pero me equivoqué, ¿de verdad eres una puta? ¿a dónde ibas con Kid con ese atuendo? ¡nunca te vistes así cuando estás en casa! ¿es a Kid al que esperabas y por quién evitas alguna involucración de tipo sentimental conmigo?-Me preguntó para finalizar con una mirada y un tono de dolor.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿qué podía decir?, un rato más en mute, cinco minutos, diez minutos, las horas que fueran necesarias para velar los sentimientos que nunca dejé salir, un momento de celebración para la mentira y el dolor, un poco más, solo eso faltaba para que Soul me diera otra cachetada y se fuera sin culpas de mi lado, no lo vería llorar ni él a mí. Sería un olvido rápido.

-Por favor Maka, dime algo, defiéndete, golpéame-Rogó- ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Lo siento-Dije tratando de frenar las lágrimas, cerré los ojos para ello y para que él confundiera mi gesto sonreí- Tienes razón, me gusta mucho tener sexo-Me aparté de él, puse mis manos tras la espalda y traté de poner un tono divertido- Pero vamos, estás siendo malvado, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? A una mujer le gusta el sexo y es una puta, al hombre le gusta el sexo y está bien-En parte tenía razón- Creo que me equivoqué al querer hacer de ti un compañero sexual sin considerar tus sentimientos-Hice una pequeña reverencia-Me disculpo por eso.

Soul estaba más pálido que lo habitual, sus ojos desorbitados, aún tenía las manos en el aire, donde antes había estado sujetando mis hombros.

-Pero no salí con Kid por eso-Traté de sacar a Kid de esto.

-Entiendo-Soul parecía derrotado, y yo suspiré de alivio y de dolor, fijé mi vista un rato en su figura, memorizando cada parte de él, nos encontramos por casualidad en la misma tarea en un punto muerto entre el cuello y el mentón y yo traté de no turbarme, él no quitó sus rubíes de mis esmeraldas opacas, ya a esta altura, baratas a su opinión, entrecerró sus párpados y se echó a reír, sorprendiéndome.-Tienes razón en dos cosas, soy un poco hipócrita diciéndote prostituta solo porque te gusta el sexo y segundo, ¿qué clase de hombre soy?-Más risas, yo también hice la triste imitación de una-En mi defensa debo decir que lo único que yo quería era proteger la imagen de ti que me había hecho todos estos años, me duele admitir que en realidad no te conocía como yo creía.

Allá va. Rompiéndose en mil pedazos, la Maka que yo creía ser, la que quería ser para él. Un segundo más.

-Me alegra que lo tomes así-Dije, pero las palabras no sonaron como quería, yo las deseaba alegres mas salieron tristes y sin energía, mi alma se retorcía de dolor, estaba hecho, la relación forjada estos últimos años, de camadería y confianza, se habían ido a la mierda más rápido y fácilmente de lo que hubiera deseado, de pronto yo había pasado a ser alguien totalmente diferente ante los ojos de Soul, razón suficiente para morir, y aunque fuera poco tiempo el que nos quedaba juntos, dudosamente me esforzaría en llamar a lo que quedara de nuestra confianza, tras este momento, una "bella amistad". Soul volvió a llamarme la atención, tras el sonar de un ruido metálico, fijé mi vista en él, estaba desabrochándose el cinturón.

-Entonces, ¿no te molesta si te digo directamente que tengamos sexo?-Preguntó sin rodeos, dejando que sus pantalones calleran, me desagradó de sobremanera su gesto, por su puesto que sí me molestaba, no estaba de ánimo para una cosa así, y sin embargo decidí que sería el punto final perfecto, la última escena de esta triste obra de teatro, de este pobre intento de romance, sustentado solo por mí-Hazme sentir bien Makita-Dijo autoritariamente mientras apuntaba con sus manos a su sexo, inerte aún, la breve esperanza de quedarme con el bello recuerdo de que Soul se interesó por mí durante un segundo, y que trató de encontrar en mí la verdad tras mis actitudes se esfumó. Si él me amara, no me pediría sexo de esa manera, por muy loca que yo me hubiera vuelto, trataría de llenarme de razón, pero claro, ese tipo de reglas son solo para las parejas de los cuentos de hadas.

-Supongo que está bien-Dije automáticamente agachándome y bajando su ropa interior

-A propósito, es verdad que la sociedad juzga peor a la mujer que le gusta el sexo que al hombre que comparte esa misma afición-Habló impidiendo que comenzara la labor que él había pedido- Pero estoy en mi derecho de decir que no me agradan las personas así, ya sean hombres o mujeres.-Me miró gravemente.- ¿No importa que sienta un poco de repugnancia hacia ti en este momento?-Preguntó como si nada frunciendo los ojos.

-No, tu también te has convertido en lo que dices odiar-Dije cortantemente, el odio en este momento era preciso. Yo por mi parte, procuraría disfrutar mi última noche con Soul Eater Evans, porque esas palabras recién lanzadas al vacío doloroso como proyectiles mortales solo significaban una cosa: adiós para siempre. Él me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar, una mueca que combinaba la inseguridad con la irritación. No estaba excitado, pero cuando metí su miembro en mi boca en seguida reaccionó, eso pareció molestarlo.

Me concentré en mover mi lengua y mis manos como ya había aprendido que le gustaba, rápidamente comenzó a gemir sin contenerse y a apretar mi cabeza para apurarme, parecía estar dispuesto a ahogarme con su miembro y yo me esforzaba por respirar mientras el se enfocaba en revolver mi cabello en un desesperado intento de conducir el placer a otros lados de su cuerpo, al final, el único lugar donde cayó su satisfacción fue en mi boca. Dejó sus ojos cerrados un momento más mientras yo me debatía entre ensuciar el piso o tragarme la sustancia, opté por lo primero y me relamí los labios con indiferencia al tiempo que observaba como Soul se desnudaba. Cuando lo vi así, desnudo, en toda su majestuosidad decidí seguirle mecánicamente, pero él detuvo mis manos, tomándolas entre las suyas, me sonrió y me llevó hasta su habitación.

-Acá fue donde lo hicimos por primera vez-Dijo él con extraña solemnidad-Me sentí horrible cuando desperté porque pensé que te había hecho mucho daño, pero tú solo insististe en que lo olvidáramos…

No supe que decir ni tampoco entendí el motivo de esas palabras, me dejé conducir hasta el borde de la cama y volví a tratar de concentrarme en lo que estábamos haciendo, él completamente al desnudo y yo vestida, él siendo sincero y yo diciendo mentiras aprendidas y dichas en un estado parecido al piloto automático, oculta, muriendo sola y silenciosamente por dentro. Aun así no pude evitar deleitarme con su belleza y me sentí podrida ¿Tenía un ser como yo derecho a tocar algo como él?

Soul se agachó y me quitó con delicadeza los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado, acto seguido comenzó a besar mis pies con devoción absoluta, me removí incómoda en el lugar.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté un poco avergonzada, levantándome, Soul me miró desde su posición , no dijo nada y aprovechó que me había parado para desabrochar y bajar mis shorts y mis calzas, besó mis piernas hasta que llegó a mis bragas y con ayuda de sus dientes las bajó con una sensualidad aplastante, las aparté con mis pies. Él se puso a mi altura y me quitó el top, novedad: no llevaba sostén. Observó por un largo momento mi desnudes y sentí el pudor que creía perdido trepar por mi cara, levantó uno de sus brazos y paseó las yemas de sus dedos desde mi mentón hasta mi pezón, pasando suavemente por mi cuello, sus movimientos eran eternos y suaves, como si yo fuera de cristal, y sus caricias tenían el efecto contrario, me hacían trizas.

-¿Qué pasa Soul? Hace un momento no parecías tan tímido-Hablé tratando de provocarle, me acerqué a él y besé suavemente su cuello, él me apartó con una sonrisa que había permanecido en su rostro desde que entramos en la alcoba.

-Con calma Maka-Susurró, ahora era él quien se aproximaba a mí y traté de endurecer mis nervios para no enloquecer, estiré la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí el contacto de su lengua con mi cuello, bajó lentamente hasta mis pechos, los succionó con cuidado, dejé escapar dos o tres suspiros, tomó una de mis piernas con su mano y él mismo la guió hasta su espalda, haciendo que nuestros sexos se reconocieran, se rozaran para su propio placer y gozo, como entidades independientes a nosotros, y tomando la otra se dejó caer en la cama cuando yo perdí el equilibrio, él sobre mí, con una mano comenzó a acariciar mi cara, pasando su dedo índice por mis labios, mis párpados y mis mejillas, sus gestos tenían una carga pesada de erotismo y ternura que me estaban volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué tan dulce Soul? Es solo sexo-Traté de apurar sus instintos, hacerlos surgir, si él seguía siendo tan amable conmigo me derrumbaría, y entonces, ¿de qué serviría todo el sufrimiento?

-Lo siento Maka, te mentí-Alcé una ceja ante sus palabras.

-¿Respecto a qué?-Soné irritada, cómo detestaba las mentiras, y sin embargo yo...

-Te amo Maka

No me dio tiempo para reflexionar esa frase, extraña, que creí prohibida e inexistente, no la había dicho yo, no, no se me había escapado en un gemido ni en un arrebato de pasión, entonces, ¿era Soul el que decía que me amaba? Tampoco hubo minutos para una respuesta interna o externa, acercó su cara hacia mí, y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, calculando mi reacción, juntó nuestros labios. Fue más potente que cualquier posición sexual que hayamos probado durante este último tiempo, fue una caricia dulce y duradera, él me miraba con profundidad, la sangre en sus pupilas ebullendo con una energía atrayente, tuve que cerrar mis ojos de vergüenza, mi cara se sintió caliente y mi corazón feliz, pero si quería acabar con esto debía continuar con mi papel, alejarlo y reírme de sus sentimientos por mucho que los comprendiera y compartiera. Junté la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo, pero cuando llevé mi mano a su pecho para empujarlo, él aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más a mí, pasando su brazo por mi espalda, lustrando mi piel suavemente con sus dedos y no fue solo su cuerpo el que buscó calor en el mío, su lengua ardiente se deslizó dentro de mi boca en un descuido, ¡bendito descuido!, de mi parte para invitar a la mía a un abrazo de amor al que mi ser no se pudo resistir, cerré los ojos con más fuerza mientras seguía su dulce ritmo y solté un suspiro sonoro que al salir de mi boca se convirtió en un lamento lastimero que lo hizo apartarse de mí, asustado. Toda planificación se fue por la borda, Soul había abierto la pequeña caja de pandora que tanto me había empeñado alejar de él para "protegerlo". Todo mi esfuerzo era ahora en vano, porque mientras trataba de anidarme a mi misma, abrazando mis piernas en posición fetal, supe que bastaría solo una palabra de él para que todo lo callado saliera a borbotones.

-Maka, por favor…no te pongas así, sé que no querías que te besara cuando lo hacíamos porque… ¡qué se yo! Tal vez en el fondo esperas al ideal-Su mirada llena de dolor mientras yo sollozaba con los ojos bien abiertos-dicúlpame… ¿puedo tenerte aunque sea de esta manera?, te prometo que no te pararé cuando vayas con otro, como hace un rato con Kid.

_Bastaría solo una palabra de él para que todo lo callado saliera a borbotones._

Me lancé a sus brazos desesperadamente, dejándolo visiblemente descolocado, no podía parar de llorar y aunque trataba de conformarme solo con eso, sin desbordarme más aun, poco a poco las palabras salieron estrellándose unas con otras, confundiéndose, cambiando su lugar en el abecedario para que las frases que deseaba soltar sonaran grotescas en mi cerebro, pero a medida que las dejaba salir mi alma se fue relajando y las lágrimas cesando.

-Soul, yo-yo trataba que me odiaras, deseaba que cuando nos separáramos ninguno de los dos estuviera triste, estaba empeñada en eso, aunque tuviera que sustituir tu cariño por odio y la tristeza de la despedida en alivio-Comencé, sin comprender el significado de lo que decía, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, desee que él si pudiera entenderme- Me quedé callada todo este tiempo y dejaba que mi cuerpo te hablara sordamente de la pasión que siento cuando te veo, he mentido vilmente sobre cada aspecto mío durante estos últimos meses, no me gusta el sexo, lo que me gusta es hacerlo contigo, ¡con nadie más!- Aclaré con aceleración ese prisma del problema- Y no quería transformarme en arma porque si nos volvemos más poderosos, más pronto nos separarán-Grité, Soul me miraba sorprendido a través de la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, yo continué-Tenías razón en todo, tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, de que me pasara lo mismo que a mi madre, y sí estaba celosa cuando vino Luna y tú la tratabas tan bien, y no me vestí así para salir con Kid sino que elegí esas ropas para que te diera celos y me miraras- Soul había puesto su mano en mi mejilla, tratando de calmarme, visiblemente preocupado de lo acelerada que me veía, pero yo continué hablando, era la única manera de arrancarme la molestia que sentía en el corazón- Y sobretodo, no quería que me besaras porque entonces yo no soportaría más y diría que te amo y ante esas palabras yo solo podía esperar tu rechazo, y en el caso contrario, el dolor de la separación.

Después que terminé de vomitar esas palabras, me dejé caer en la cama de Soul y di un largo suspiro, me llené de paz y luego, nuevamente, de lágrimas. Era todo, ahora gozaríamos de un lindo romance por… ¿tres días? ¿una semana? Y cuando llegara la distacia nos prometeríamos amor eterno mientras nos separamos y luego de un tiempo, bastante más corto de lo que las parejas felices llaman "eternidad", ya habrá otra en su vida y en la mía una cicatriz enorme que nada podría curar.

-Joder Maka, ¿quién es el cruel? Yo no soy el que anda planeando este tipo de cosas a tus espaldas-Rugió él.

Me incorporé para discutir con la mirada el cetro de la crueldad, ¿quién había dañado más a quién? el resultado; ambos habíamos sido unos idiotas. Yo sobretodo, pero no lo admitiría fácilmente.

-Bueno, tu seguiste bastante bien el esquema, no me puedes decir ahora que no pensaste en disfrutar de la ventajosa relación que te ofrecí-Le acusé.

-Mierda Maka, era la única forma de tenerte entre mis brazos, hasta un beso de mi parte esquivabas-Volvió a decir molesto.

-Bueno, pensaba que estabas cómodo con la situación, creí que solo querías sexo y yo me conformaba, pero si…

-¿Si solo era sexo era mejor dejarlo en ese plano? ¡Por los dioses de la muerte Maka! ¿Crees que un beso es más íntimo que tener a una persona dentro de ti?-Él seguía enfadado.

-Es fácil perder la razón debido al placer, pero era difícil no pensar en las mentiras que te decía cuando te comportabas dulcemente conmigo, nada más dulce que un beso y yo odio mentir de por sí, solo algo como eso bastaría para hacerme hablar-Finalicé, ya había dejado de llorar, me sentí tranquila, por el momento.

El silenció nos gobernó y yo lo dejé vagar por un momento hasta que sentí la urgencia de rebelarme.

-¿Me odias?

-Me molesta que me hayas mentido, me molesta que de todas las formas que existen para hacer que un hombre odie a una mujer hayas elegido justo esta y estoy horriblemente molesto conmigo mismo porque te creí, tuve mis dudas, pero te creí, dejé que te guardaras todo esto y mira lo herida que estabas-Dijo señalándome, me miró a los ojos, suspiró-Nunca podría odiarte-Estiro su mano hasta la mía y me empujó contra su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Primero, siento haberte mentido, segundo, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió y se dio por casualidad, casi naturalmente, y tercero, no tienes la culpa de nada-Susurré aceptando el abrazo, correspondiéndolo.

-También me siento turbado-Volvió a hablar.- La Maka que yo conozco no huiría de nada-Acarició mi cabello.

-No estaba huyendo-Le negué apartándome de él-Tal vez fui egoísta y miedosa pero no huí de nada-Dije furiosa.

-Estabas huyendo de tus sentimientos por la experiencia que viviste con tu padre-Levantó su tono un poco-Da igual- Decidió cambiar el tema- ¿Ahora qué?- Pudo haber elegido un tópico mejor, tuvo que referirse justamente a la realidad, lejos de estas cuatro paredes, donde el mundo seguía moviéndose ajeno a nuestros problemas, el tiempo corría libremente y pronto llegaría el llamado que terminaría por destruirnos. Me dejé caer en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación repleta de posters de cantantes y bandas que no conocía.

-No hay nada que hacer-Admití, me levanté y recojí mi ropa tirada por el piso, pero antes de salir por la puerta él tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-Yo también estaba huyendo Maka-Me di vuelta para prestarle atención- Ese día, cuando debíamos encontrar un compañero en el Shibusen, estaba muy inseguro con respecto a mis habilidades y a la razón misma por la que estaba en ese lugar en el que no parecía encajar...en el fondo deseaba que no me encontraran. Pero tú lo hiciste, me hallaste, estabas allí parada con esa hermosa sonrisa y enseguida supe que quería protegerla, fue el deseo más abrumador que me envolvió jamás-Se acercó más a mí hasta atraparme entre sus brazos- Yo ya no soy ese niño asustadizo, y tú nunca lo has sido, te amo, por eso y mucho más, así que por favor, no te ocultes de mí. Si me dejas…siento que ya nada tiene sentido, pero si estamos juntos creo que podré con todo. No permitamos que pasen a llevar esto-Su mirada estaba vidriosa y mi mano en su corazón vibraba con el fluido repiqueteo, al son de sus palabras.

Otra vez lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad. Me abracé con más fuerzas a él, tratando de sentir sus huesos.

-Soul, sí, por favor no me hagas caso, amárrame a tu cuerpo si es necesario, prefiero morir antes que separarme de ti-Dije, o traté de decir- A la mierda mis padres y el Shibusen, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Él apartó mi rostro de su cuello para sostenerlo en sus manos, me sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿me amas?-Preguntó con seguridad y arrogancia.

-¿No quedó bastante claro?-Dije a modo de queja.

-La verdad es que... no- Me mostró sus dientes afilados y seductores.

-Soul-Estaba dispuesta decirlo, pero él me miró con ternura y yo me deshice, creo que me puse roja, o verde, o de muchos colores al mismo tiempo, pero con un leve esfuerzo pude terminar-Te amo mucho.

-Ya lo sé-Claro, ahora Soul estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, hace un momento él no estaba tan confiado, me reí para mis adentros, por hoy lo dejaría en paz, además no quería arruinar el momento- ¿Sabes Maka?

-¿Ajá?-Hice un sonido para que hablara, estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando su sonrisa como para contestar con coherencia, en este momento, sentía que todo iría bien.

-Tengo un deseo inmenso de besarte.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?-Le reclamé mientras tomaba sus cabellos y guiaba sus labios a los míos.

Definitivamente no me cansaría de esto jamás, de su sabor, de su calidez, de su textura. Hasta ahora, mi parte favorita es cuando se le escapan suspiros mudos y yo puedo atraparlos y saborearlos , como si nuestro aire fuera la fuente de la respiración del otro, así de grande sentía mi necesidad de él. Nos separamos satisfechos y respirando con dificultad, en nuestras caras, una sonrisa adornada con los cálidos colores que habían ido a posarse a nuestras mejillas.

Nos miramos largamente hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué te pedí que me mostraras tu forma como arma?, digo, no soy estúpido Maka y sé lo que llamar más la atención del Shibusen sobre nuestras habilidades significa-Dijo Soul mientras me conducía hasta la cama, abrió las mantas y ambos nos acostamos, él sobre el hueco de mi pecho, parecía tan feliz y no entendía completamente la razón ¿Cómo podía yo hacerlo tan dichoso?

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué?

-Si hacemos un trabajo en equipo tan insuperable, ambos como guadañas y maestros del otro, ellos no querrán separarnos, ¡no les convendría!-Dijo alegre- Stein me dio la idea-Añadió como si no importara.

-¡Tienes razón!-Grité acompañándolo con entusiasmo-¿Le pediste concejo a Stein?-Dije cayendo en esa cuenta, sin que la imagen de Soul pidiendo ayuda, de Stein sobretodo, encajara en mi cerebro.

-No, él vino y me dio la idea-Contestó.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-Soul se rio de manera encantadora frente a mi pregunta.

-Bueno, parece que te tiene algo de cariño-Dijo- Porque la escusa con la cual me dio la idea fue que te había visto triste, y él pensó que si era por esta razón él podía darnos este dato.

-¿No quería verme triste?-Murmuré sin creerlo.

-Oye, oye, ¿no tendrás alguna fantasía con tu profesor?-Bromeó, pero después se puso serio- ¿Verdad que no?

-Tal vez-Lo molesté, él se levantó para mirarme impresionado, pero se calmó al ver como aguantaba una carcajada-Aun así creo que es muy tierno que se preocupe por mí-Continué pensando en el extraño profesor que me había orientado al enterarse de mi capacidad para percibir las almas, se había convertido en un respetable maestro al que admiraba, respetaba y al que deseaba superar.

-Maka-La voz de Soul sonaba ronca y profunda, reconocí esos síntomas y lo miré con burla, sus ojos brillaban, tragó sonoramente.-Yo también me preocupo siempre por ti-Dijo estirando su brazo, metiendo la mano por el hueco entre las sábanas que se formó cuando él se incorporó hasta tocar uno de mis pechos, él cual estrujó con una cantidad de fuerza que me resultó agradable.

-¿Qué te sucede Soul? ¿deseas algo?-Me levanté hasta quedar a su altura, lo que él quería era obvio, pero me agradó la idea de torturarlo, ahora, libre de cualquier remordimiento, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo cuando acerqué mi ser al suyo. Siempre me derretiría al verlo sin ropa. Con mi mano acaricié desde la base de su cuello hasta su bajo vientre y después más abajo, haciendo que gimiera, me senté sobre sus muslos dejando las sábanas a un lado, acerqué mi cabeza y pasé mi lengua ávida de él por su pecho bien formado, chupé sus pezones y luego succioné distintos puntos de su cuello, preocupándome de dejar nuevas marcas para que Luna lo molestara, llegué a su boca, mi nueva parte favorita de su cuerpo, y me permití besarlo por primera vez con una pasión desatada, tratando de volcarla para deshacerme de la quemazón que me abrumaba por dentro, el me correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa que podía percibir.

-Pues, te deseo a ti-Murmuró por el breve minuto que nos separamos, con un tono bajo y ronroneante, él se lanzó hacia a mí, empujándome con fuerza hacia atrás, quedando sobre mí.

-Me parece bien- Concedí enredando mis piernas en sus caderas, mis dedos en su cabello suave, atrayéndolo más mí-Entonces, ¿vas a hacerme el amor o no?

-Me gusta la palabra "hacer el amor"

-A mí igual, pero, ¿podemos hacerlo ya?-Lo presioné.

-Calma cariño.

Dejó que su peso reposara sobre un solo brazo al costado de mi rostro mientras tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y lo guiaba hacia mi entrada, me emocioné al sentirlo, sin embargo no entró.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté molesta, él se rio.

-Hagámoslo con dulzura-Me susurró mientras rozaba sus genitales con el mío, dejando que a veces entrara un poco, en una caricia que me resultó tortuosa. Inclinó su rostro y besó con fuerza tras mi oreja, mordiendo mi lóbulo con un gemido que murió en su garganta, pero al estar tan cerca de mí igual lo escuché, lo acompañé en esa pequeña sinfonía, deliciosa.

-E-eso no es na-nada dulce-Le reclamé tratando de moverme bajo él, estimulándolo a que entrara completamente a mí de una vez por todas.

-Dime algo lindo-Me susurró Soul, aún con su boca en mi cuello.

-Soul, estoy mojada, te deseo dentro po-por favor-Rogué tratando de atraerlo con ayuda de mis piernas.

-Ma-maldita sea Maka, eso no es lindo-Se quejó, pero sonreí victoriosa cuando lo sentí en mí,completarme es algo que solo Soul logra, y no solo con su cuerpo, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos, todo en él me llenaba de calma y felicidad.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos, casi redondeando las estocadas en mi interior, y aunque yo no sabía nada de música , era imposible no reconocer que lo que llenaba la habitación en esos momentos eran los sonidos más hermosos del firmamento, los gemidos de dos seres que se aman, que concretan su amor. Soul estaba demasiado concentrado en moverse a un ritmo suave y me dio la oportunidad para deleitarme con su rostro perlado de sudor, de sus músculos, de los leves rasguños que yo había dejado en nuestros encuentros amorosos anteriores, llenos de rabia, traté de levantarme para llenar su cuello de besos, luego cara y por último sus labios entreabiertos, origen de esos deliciosos suspiros que yo trataba de atrapar en mi boca, solo para mí, para fundirlos con los míos.

-Soul te amo-Le dije con dificultad, sus movimientos aumentaron y mi cuerpo comenzó a agitarse con más violencia, él me levantó con una mano a unos centímetros de la cama y me giró hacia el cabezal de la cama, de donde se afirmó con la otra extremidad mientras me embestía con más fuerza, mi piel se erizó al sentir la madera fría contra mi espalda, soltó mi cintura, de donde me había tomado para llevarme hasta ese sector del lecho, y paseó su palma callosa desde mi hombro hasta una de mis nalgas, parte que adivinaba, era su favorita, y desde allí hasta mi pierna derecha la cual subió a una mayor altura que la izquiera, aumentando la profundidad de su penetración, haciendo que mis gritos aumentaran de volumen.

-Maka, Maka, Maka, di que eres mía-Rompió el silencio de nuestro amor, susurrando esas palabras casi con desesperación.

-Soy tuya Soul, para siempre-Le respondí con la dificultad de la pasión, me arquee con fuerza, crónica anunciada de un dulce orgasmo, él buscó mi boca, nuestros labios temblaban de anticipación, lo mordí con fuerza cuando comencé a sentir como desde abajo hasta al infinito las sensaciones del éxtasis me abrumaron, Soul se seguía moviendo para extender las contracciones que generaban mis paredes internas, hasta que cayó rendido por el placer hacia atrás, llevando mi cuerpo enceguecido con él, ahora yo arriba, traté de moverme dentro de mi ensoñación y entonces él pudo acompañarme en ese delirio delicioso, tomó mi mano y yo volví a unir nuestros labios, preguntándome cómo pude vivir estos 17 años sin el aliento de Soul mezclándose con el mío. Unas vez pasados los espasmos, suspiramos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos de ese gesto compartido, se separó de mí con cuidado, acariciando las partes de mi cuerpo que quedaban a su alcance en ese difícil proceso. Se levantando de la cama, confundida, traté de seguirlo pero perdí el equilibrio y caí de nuevo en el lecho.

-Calma preciosa, no hemos cenado, iré por unos bocadillos y vuelvo-Dijo tomándome como una princesa y metiéndome entre las sábanas.-Espérame.- Antes de salir de la habitación me bañó su mirada de sangre y su sonrisa.

Si bien mi intención era esperarlo, la felicidad y la plenitud me cerraron los párpados por unos minutos dudosos, pudieron ser años de descanso a expensas del buen momento que había pasado con mi arma y el alivio que me había provocado su declaración.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y enfoqué mis pupilas, todavía estaba en el mundo de los sueños, junto a Soul y su sonrisa hipnotizante, mirándome con una ternura anestesiante.

-Hasta en los sueños eres hermoso-Susurré, él se sonrojó, auténtica prueba que de un sueño se trataba.

-Maka, estás despierta, ¿sabes?-Me pellizcó para comprobarlo y dolió, me despabilé y efectivamente, vi una bandeja con comida chatarra- Es domingo de comida rápida-Dijo

-¿Y después me acompañarás a dormir?-Le pregunté mientras me estiraba

-Siempre Maka

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre

-¿Siempre?

-Maka, estás haciéndolo vergonzoso- Ah ahí estaba, nuevamente se sonrojaba, ¿de verdad no es un sueño?

-Soul, ¿me quieres pellizcar de nuevo?, esto es demasiado bueno- Me quejé mientras recibía una bandeja de plumavít con una hamburguesa.

-Tengo una mejor idea-Me dijo mientras se acercaba y mordía mis labios. Después me beso brevemente.

Le sonreí ampliamente, comí mi hamburguesa de queso con veracidad, tratando de ignorar el pequeño nudo en mi alma, preocupada de que este momento de felicidad solo durara un par de días más. O en el peor de los casos, de verdad fuera un sueño muy vívido.

-Te amo, te lo diré hasta comenzar todas las veces en las que me tragué esas palabras

-Te corresponderé hasta el cansancio, dos veces.

-Comienza por un beso.

-Empieza la danza, mi amo**r**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**"_H_**_uir el rostro al claro desengaño,_

_beber veneno por licor suave, _

_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño:_

_ creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe;_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño,_

_¡esto es amor! quien lo probó lo sabe_**" Lope de Vega, Desmayarse**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Aparece tímidamente tras una pare*

¿L-Les gustó? ay, ojalá que sí, seguramente se preguntan, bueno ya admitieron lo que sentían por el otro qué más queda?

ayayay ya verán jiji

**¿Me dejan un rev?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE YA ME HAN DEJADO UNO, ahora contestaré los del capítulo anterior:**

Arya. Hija de Islanzadi:aaaaaaaah que te guste es mi felicidad, ahora voy a pasar en limpio el capi de Letters to burn, jaja fic maldito, me hace sufrir teniéndolo en mi mente, quiero terminarlo luego para sacarme la angustia jaja y este también me gusta :B, gracias por darme siempre apoyo amiga, te quiero.

gatita-eater15: Todas las mujeres del mundo desean un Soul celoso para ellas u,u cuando conozca a uno lo amarro a mi cama, para siempre jaja SIN PIEDAD NI ARREPENTIMIENTO, espero que no hayas muerto en la espera y que el lemon sea de tu agrado ¬w¬

Corazon De Piedra Verde: crees que es genial? . aaah me alegra que el fic logre su objetivo y capte algún interés en sus corazoncitos u,u después de todo, no escribo solo para mí, también para ustedes, ojalá que este capi también sea de tu agrado asdada y te den ganas de continuar. Por cierto, lindo nick

Kagome Nekko: mi fic es sensual ¬w¬ me gusta que pienses así, siento si a veces me paso en eso jaja, aquí de neuvo hay una dosis de perverción jaja lo siento (?) eres libre de hablar conmigo, cualquiera puede hacerlo :3 no muerdo, soy una tednudita (?) jaja gracias, por dejar un rev ^^


	5. Gracias por ser cruel y armado

TwT es el último, el último episodio de este one-shot que se convirtió en fanfiction u,u aah fueron lindas semanas no? ojalá les guste el final. Sin embargo, cuando suba el EXTRA el fin de semana po pondré como COMPLETE . Ya tengo la idea, solo falta escribirla ^^ los haré sufrir/amarme (?)

Estoy un poco acomplejada porque es la primera vez que escribo una pelea al estilo Soul Eater... no recuerdo si con Naruto lo hice antes, espero sus críticas en serio para ver como me va en este ámbito...nos leemos abajo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo V: Gracias por ser cruel y armado.**

**.**

**"**_Se puede apostar, que toda idea pública, que toda convención admitida, es una tontería_

_porque ha sido adoptada por el mayor número**"- Chamfort.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**M**e removí molesta por el pequeño rayo de sol que comenzaba a colarse por mi cortina.

Pero en mi habitación no da al sol.

Me incorporé bruscamente, asustando a mi alvino acompañante, que dio un respigo y quedó con un brazo en el aire, al parecer tenía la intención de acariciarme. Me relajé al recordar los acontecimientos del día de ayer.

-Buenos días Soul-Le saludé con felicidad, ya calmada, él estaba apoyado en su costado izquierdo, sonrió de medio lado.

-Puedes dormir acá todos los días si vas a saludarme así- Me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí como mi piel se sonrojaba sin mi permiso, se acercó más a mí y me arrastró hasta la trampa mortal de sus brazos- Oye, creo que hoy te amo más que ayer.

-Yo tampoco voy a tener ganas de volver a mi habitación si me dices eso todos los días-Sus palabras y mirada me parecían engañosas, ¿todavía estaba durmiendo?, era demasiado perfecto lo que sentía y pasaba en este momento, los dos despertando en la misma cama, nuestros cuerpos cerca del otro, sin fingirme olvidadiza ni taladrando mi cabeza con dudas inútiles.

-Entonces, ¿olvidamos lo que pasó anoche?-Se burló Soul, haciendo referencia a mi estúpida afición de fingir como si no estuviera pasando nada entre nosotros y a mis malas actuaciones de amnesia después del sexo. Sentí vergüenza, ¿de verdad pensé que algo así funcionaría? Todo parecía tan lejano, y sin embargo, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que el cristal de las mentiras se había hecho trizas.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor-Lo molesté, fingiendo indiferencia en mis palabras .

-O-oye-Reclamó alarmado, vi pequeños indicios de dolor en su mueca, me arrepentí de tan cruel broma.

-Estaba bromeando-Dije rápidamente, él dejó salir un suspiro y giró su cuerpo, de manera que ahora miraba al techo. Su perfil era atrayente y la forma en la que comenzó a morderse el labio terminó por empujar mi leve deseo hasta las acciones concretas. Sexo matinal no parecía una mala idea, ahora que estaba apreciando el festín que podría darme con su boca, solo me bastaba mirar sus ojos rojos por un momento, para sumirme en una sensación de embriaguez que me alejaba de la realidad. Gatee hasta su torso y me senté sobre él- ¿Cómo olvidar, después de lo bien que lo haces?-Le susurré, él llevó mi rostro al encuentro del suyo con ayuda de sus manos, nos besamos brevemente, pero con pasión y cuando nos separamos, él tenía un sonrisa torcida y me gustó verlo tan orgulloso de complacerme.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato cariño-Pronunció lentamente las palabras y yo sentí una dicha desconocida en cuanto escuché el apodo con el cual me llamó, comencé a moverme circularmente sobre él.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunté agachándome para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, sin dejar de realizar unos vaivenes envolventes.

-Las nueve en punto.

La idea del sexo matinal quedó atrás rápidamente. Lo alejé de un empujón y me levanté rápidamente. En su cara había un mueca de arrepentimiento por decirme la verdad, aunque si no me la hubiera dicho, su castigo habría sido peor: el infierno a domicilio por la cuenta de Maka Albarn.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-Grité- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero entonces susurrabas mi nombre y me daba pena hacerlo.

-Debo bañarme-Dije, ignorando su ternura y notando el líquido seco en mis muslos y abdomen, así como el leve olor a sudor en mi piel, el mío y el de Soul unidos, una fragancia deliciosa.

-Yo también-Gruñó desde la cama, estirándose dramáticamente.

-No hay tiempo, vamos juntos-Le tomé la mano y traté de jalarlo hasta la habitación de baño pero él era muy pesado.

-Maka, tu inocencia me está matando, si nos bañamos juntos, lo menos que haré será bañarme.

-¡Soul no tenemos tiempo para esto! Tenemos media hora para alistarnos, ¡mi record de asistencia!-Lo solté y me dirigí hecha una bala hacia el baño, entré rápidamente a la ducha soportando el agua fría mientras cambiaba lentamente a caliente, alegrándome de no haber apagado el califon el día de ayer, a pesar de significar eso un completo derroche. Dejé que mis músculos se relajaran y me entretuve mirando las secuelas de la noche anterior: chupones y marcas rojas adornaban mi piel y esta vez, en vez de serme repulsivas me fueron totalmente adorables. Procedí a echarme shampoo en el cabello y lo dejé allí mientras enfocaba mi atención en quitar el semen seco de mi piel, recordando sin frenos las escenas de la noche anterior, deleitándome con pequeños detalles que ahora, reflexivamente, podía darme el lujo de repasar. Sentí unas manos en mis caderas y por un segundo creí que era producto de mi vívida ensoñación, pero Soul me trajo hasta la tierra de la manera más deliciosa; dio vuelta mi cuerpo para estamparme contra la pared helada y besarme con insistencia, su pelvis chocó con la mía, estaba excitado.

-¿Sabes Maka? Estaba a punto de violarte hace un momento, tan indefensa e inconscientemente sensual-Dijo relamiéndose los labios, levantó una de mis piernas, invitándome a montarme en su cuerpo, y casi me dejo llevar, casi.

-Soul, no me malinterpretes, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero no podemos llegar tarde, cuando volvamos en la tarde podemos hacerlo como quieras-Le dije apartándolo, él sonrió ante la expectativa, lo moví hasta dejar su cuerpo bajo el chorro de la ducha y llené de shampoo su pelo.

-Está bien, ¿pero qué hago con esto? No quiero masturbarme si tengo novia-Se quejó, la barra de jabón que comenzaba a pasar insistentemente por su cuerpo se me resbaló de las manos.

-¿No-novia?

-Oh, sí, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, pero se mordió los labios con nerviosismo y sus mejillas enrojecieron encantadoramente.

-¿Qué manera de preguntármelo es esa?-Me hice la ofendida, recogí la barra de jabón, él me la quitó de las manos y comenzó a enjabonarme los senos, el ombligo y las piernas mientras yo masajeaba su cabello.

-Y bueno, ¿quieres serlo?-Volvió a insistir.

-Que sí, hombre-Me resigné a contestar en esa posición.

-¿Y qué hay de la erección?-Se quejó infantilmente mientras se reincorporaba, ahora él comenzaba a enjuagar mi cabello.

Suspiré y llevé mi mano hacia su problema, acaricié con cuidado su miembro, deslizando mis dedos a través de su superficie y deleitándome con su forma, aunque no tenía la intención de participar activamente, sin querer, comencé a entusiasmarme con los gemidos que Soul no se molestaba en reprimir y con los relajantes masajes que me daba en la cabeza y cuello, bajando lentamente hacia mis hombros y brazos.

-Hng, algún día lo haremos en la ducha ¿ok?-Dije al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de mi mano, antes de perder yo también la cordura y mi record escolar. El líquido caliente calló en mi cuerpo en un estallido rápido y sin ceremonias.

-Cuando quieras-Él estaba realmente complacido.-Supongo que debemos apurarnos si quieres conservar la marca más ñoña del planeta-Bufó, lo ignoré y traté de quitarme el jabón del resto del cuerpo, terminé antes que Soul y procedí a vestirme a toda prisa en el mismo baño, fui a la cocina, pero era demasiado tarde para soñar si quiera con desayunar. Soul se asomó a la habitación con la esperanza de captar el olor de los habituales panqueques o huevos, pero al no encontrarse nada solo levantó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo siento-Le dije mientras le seguía.

-No te preocupes-Desordenó mi cabello mientras bajábamos las escaleras- ¿No llevas coletas hoy? Te ves demasiado tentadora con el pelo suelto.

-No alcancé a peinarme, pero llevo un listón en caso que necesite amarrarme el cabello.

-Hum, ¿dónde ha estado Blair toda la semana?-Preguntó mientras se subía a la moto y me entregaba un casco.

-Al parecer el local está de aniversario y han tenido fiestas enormes de veinticuatro horas todos los días, no es como si ella no estuviera encantada con todo eso, al final todas las miradas están sobre Blair-Le expliqué.

Él dejó de hablar y yo también, tampoco podíamos hacerlo claramente, debido al sonido del motor, el cual rugía a toda marcha debido al apuro que teníamos. Aproveché la oportunidad para recargarme en su espalda, inhalar su característico perfume y para tocar sus abdominales, fuertes y bien formados. Reprimí un gemido, solo había que esperar a que el día pasara rápidamente y sin novedades desagradables.

-No te aproveches del pánico-Bromeó él sin girar la vista, obvio, de lo contrario moriríamos estampados contra algún edificio.

-Concéntrate en conducir.

-Pero si ya llegamos-Dijo esta vez riendo, abrí los ojos somnolienta y noté , para mi desgracia, que varias personas observaban curiosas como Soul levantaba ambas cejas y yo aún me aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, quizá no de una manera común entre dos simples amigos, porque, dejándome llevar, incluso había colado una de mis extremidades bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba, la otra estaba amarrada firmemente a su muslo. Me aparté de él avergonzada por las miradas que me dirigía la gente que pasaba por el estacionamiento, iba a caer al suelo y cerré los ojos para recibirlo, sin embargo el impacto no llegó.

-Gracias So…-Hice una mueca al abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no eran los brazos de Soul sino los de Black Star los que me sostenían.

-Alguien deberá rezarle mucho a su dios esta noche como agradecimiento-Dijo triunfante mientras yo me reincorporaba, Soul se acercó más a mí y saludó a Black Star chocando las manos con él, más atrás apareció corriendo Tsubaki.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó alegremente, le correspondí de la misma manera, pero noté que algo andaba mal. Ambos actuaban igual que siempre, y sin embargo, no los reconocía como los de todos los días, sus almas, danzaban tristes en su interior.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Tsubaki, la mirada de Black Star se ensombreció e hizo un sonido de hastío con la lengua, acto seguido tomó el manubrio de una de las bicicletas y lo dobló sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Viejo, podrías descargarte contándonos-Se unió Soul a mi cuestionamiento, visiblemente preocupado.

-Nos llamaron-Dijo lentamente Black Star, yo y Soul sabíamos perfectamente lo que aquello implicaba, guardamos un silencio de ultratumba, compartiendo su angustia, solo fue interrumpido por los llantos repentinos de Tsubaki, me acerqué tratando de consolarla pero Soul me sujetó del brazo, observamos con tristeza como Black Star acercaba tímidamente a la pelinegra a su regazo, dándole palmaditas y susurros de apoyo cuando yo podía ver perfectamente que su alma también estaba haciéndose pedazos.- El fin de semana nos dirán a donde nos llevarán a cada uno-Tsubaki se calmó un poco, hipando aún, y se separó de su maestro sonriéndonos avergonzada.

-Lo siento, pero ha sido muy duro, creo que son muy crueles al unir lazos tan fuertes y luego cortarlos-Habló ella tiernamente mientras miraba al suelo, levantó la cabeza para hablar nuevamente.- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Como van las cosas, creo que hoy nos llamarán, pero cuando lo hagan se enterarán de unas cuantas verdades-Soul tenía un tono desafiante, Black Star comenzó a reírse y tanto mi arma como yo lo miramos pidiendo explicaciones.

-No intentes actuar como un dios frente a uno-Dijo amargamente- Ya lo intenté todo, pero, ustedes también lucen diferentes el día de hoy.-Cambió su tono a uno pícaro y yo retrocedí un poco, esto no me gustaba nada.- Aunque podía adivinar claramente sus intenciones de desviar el tema.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, primero que nada, están tomados de la mano hace bastante rato-Observó sorprendido, Tsubaki se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió-Además huelen al mismo jabón- Agregó acercando su nariz a nuestras ropas.

-¿Qué hay con todo eso?, Maka y yo ahora somos novios-Respondió como si nada Soul, mostrando mi mano atada a la suya como un trofeo en el aire.

-Y-y bueno, ocupamos el mismo jabón y ya-Quise contribuir al diálogo, defendiendo mi inocencia inexistente.

-Mentira, nos bañamos juntos para llegar a tiempo-Arruinó mi coartada Soul, Black Star comenzó a reír a rienda suelta y Tsubaki se puso roja.

-Pues, felicidades-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí con cariño.

-Ya verán como todo se soluciona-Les animé y ellos sonrieron con pena mientras se alejaban hacia el aula, me pregunté si ellos se habían dado cuenta que también estaban tomados de la mano desde que Tsubaki se había acercado a saludarnos.- ¿Y tú Soul, cómo fuiste capaz de decirles esas cosas muy suelto de boca?-Lo escarmenté después que nuestros amigos desaparecieron de mi campo visual.

-Solo tengo ganas de decirle a todos que me perteneces-Su sonrisa brilló y ya le había perdonado, pero aun así inflé un poco mis mejillas por orgullo y saqué de mi bolso un libro con el cual lo golpee levemente, casi con amor.

Un sonido ensordecedor inundó el edificio, después un pitido y finalmente se hizo escuchar la voz del director.

-_Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, diríjanse a la oficina de Shinigami_- Lanzó a modo de sentencia el altoparlante. Sentí mi cuerpo volverse de piedra por unos segundos.

-Es hora-Dije apretando con fuerza su mano- No tuvimos tiempo de practicar más-Le comenté urgida mientras me arrepentía de haberme quedado dormida tan temprano.

-Ojalá nos encontremos a Stein en el camino-Habló él-Tú solo confía en mí-Sonrió.

Y de la mano caminamos por el patio hasta internarnos en el edificio, al parecer todos habían entrado a clases y los pasillos me parecían más lúgubres que de costumbre. Andábamos lentamente, pero aun así el tiempo no parecía estar de nuestra parte, pasaba rápidamente, se nos escapaba sin permiso y sin compasión, dos pestañeos, un par de miradas cómplices y ya estábamos frente a la oficina de Shinigami, se imponía ante nosotros con una autoridad muda y enervante. temblé levemente.

-Vamos Maka-Me animó él sobando mi brazo, abrió la puerta sin llamar y fuimos tragados por la habitación. En su interior se encontraban en este orden de izquierda a derecha; mi padre, el profesor Stein, Marie, Shinigami y en el fondo, Kid con el semblante serio.

-Buenos días Makita-Dijo Shinigami como si el asunto no fuera serio, me sorprendió que mi padre no saltara a asfixiarme como su protocolo familiar lo exigía, al contrario, observo con una especie de angustia mi mano y la de Soul, unidas, Stein compartía el gesto de seriedad de Kid y Marie tenía una falsa sonrisa, tratando de influirnos seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Buenos día señor Shinigami-Contesté formalmente.

-¿Qué hay de buenos?-Respondió desafiante Soul, cubriéndome con su espalda protectoramente.

-Oh, ¿por qué esa cara joven Eater?-Preguntó como si nada el director de negros atuendos.

-Por favor, basta de cortesías, vaya al grano, me estoy mareando en esta habitación-Volvió a contestar mi guadaña, le di un pequeño golpe en las costillas, me ubiqué al lado de él y le sonreí a Shinigami.

-Discúlpelo, creo que no durmió bien, ¿qué es lo que desea?-Hablé yo ahora, Soul estaba inquieto y cada brisa de aire que paseaba inocentemente por la habitación lo hacía explotar, sentí a Stein suspirar ante la irritabilidad de mi compañero.

-Bueno, como sabrás- Al parecer, Shinigami había decidido enfocar su charla conmigo frente a la actitud Soul- Varios de ustedes demostraron el potencial necesario para ser un arma de la muerte durante la batalla con Ashura-Continuó, adoptando un aire de gravedad- Y a aquellas personas hemos decidido ascenderlas cuanto antes y designarles una zona fija para que nos ayuden a combatir los vestigios del caos al que estuvo sometido el mundo por unos instantes-Hizo una pausa larga, para que integráramos sus palabras a nuestros cerebros y para evaluar nuestras miradas, en la mía podría encontrar una sombra vagando y en Soul, bueno, su furia era evidente-Ustedes sobre todo me dejaron sorprendidos y deseo separarlos cuanto antes para enviarlos a los lugares más conflictivos. ¡Felicidades! Han logrado su meta, Soul ya es una guadaña de la muerte y Maka, me complace comunicarte que incluso has superado a tu madre a la hora de consolidarte como la mejor técnica que ha tenido Shibusen desde su creación-Sonrió con amplitud, pero el gesto se borró al notar que en nuestros ánimos, la felicidad no estaba presente ni cerna si quiera.

-¿Nos asignarán juntos? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó Soul con calma.

-No, creo que separados abarcarán un mayor terreno, aún no hemos decidido donde, pero con seguridad estarán en sus nuevos hogares la próxima semana-Contestó la pregunta de Soul.

Me repugnó la manera en la que utilizó la palabra "hogar" como si se tratara se cualquier cosa.

¿Hogar?

¿Qué hogar?

¿Esa palabra existía sin Soul acompañándola?

No para mí.

-Me niego-Dijo Soul- De todas formas, nadie a parte de Maka puede manejarme con propiedad-Añadió sonriendo arrogante, me animé, pero al ver que nadie en esa habitación se inmutaba supuse que Shinigami tendría un as bajo la manga.

-En eso tienes razón, pero es porque acá no hay nadie compatible contigo a parte de Maka, solo te asignaremos un compañero que tenga el mismo tipo de alma que ella-Contra argumentó él con simpleza, yo quedé petrificada, ¿otra como yo?, ¿sería yo remplazada tan fácilmente por el alma de Soul? ¿Sería primero el alma, y luego el corazón?, me sorprendió la risa de mi acompañante.

-¿De qué mierda hablas viejo? Maka es única para mí-Se acercó y golpeó la mesa de nuestro director, sus palabras me volvieron a infundir seguridad, Marie parecía angustiada, Kid y mi padre seguían serios, Stein sonreía con un deje de orgullo.

-Eso es lo que dijo Balck Star, pero ya encontramos a una chica con las cualidades similares a la de Tsubaki en América del Sur-Shinigami volvió a la carga, mostrándonos la foto de una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules.-La generación de ustedes es demasiado sensible a las asignaciones y a los cambios de compañeros para mi gusto, son egoístas- Se apresuró a rematar mientras Soul permanecía en una especie de turbación , yo también estaba sumida en la estupefacción, ambos mirábamos la foto de la chica con preocupación, ¿era así entonces? ¿nadie es único e irremplazable en este mundo? ¿todas las promesas que nos habíamos hecho la noche anterior serían un fugaz recuerdo que reviviríamos cuando nos viéramos en la lejanía, en algún cruce de misiones o cuando visitáramos Deaht City? Tuve que retroceder para poder afirmarme en la pared y no caer. Caí de todas maneras.-De todas maneras, es su trabajo como armas y técnicos-Gritó esta vez director con ardor-Tienen un deber con el mundo en el cual habitan, una deuda con las personas que los rodean. Ambos irán a donde se les asigne y se acabaron los reclamos.-La última frase resonó con un eco y posterior a eso se escuchó un murmullo a nivel general, que después se transformó en una ola de abucheos. Sin embargo, nadie de allí había abierto la boca.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó irritado el dios de la muerte.

-Creo que viene de afuera, al parecer, dejó encendido el transmisor del altoparlante-Explicó Stein.

-Resulta conveniente-Dijo Shinigami-Ya escucharon niños, así son las cosas-Nuevamente un grito en dirección al micrófono, se silenció el ruido que se había levantado. Pero esos breves momentos de revolución general me dieron la fuerza para volverme a acercar al mesón, me levanté con dificultad.

-Entonces, déjenos mostrarle cómo trabajamos en equipo con Soul-Chillé sin moderar el sonido de mi voz.

-No creo que sirva de algo-Me contestó el director del Shibusen.

-Ya veremos, retamos a Stein y a papá, ¡ son un buen equipo y aun así los dejaremos botados en el piso!-Grité nuevamente, tomé la mano de Soul y lo arrastré fuera de la oficina, tras de nosotros venían las personas que se encontraban hace un momento en el interior de ella, arrastrado sus pasos, sin fe alguna en dos chiquillos que creían vencer la decisión de un Dios. Bajamos escaleras y cruzamos los oscuros pasillos, miraba a Soul cada cierto tiempo y el me infundía una sonrisa de tranquilidad, mi padre caminaba resignado, dando por seguro nuestra derrota sin intuir nuestro plan, de todas maneras incierto, Stein sonreía, Marie parecía preocupada, Kid y Shinigami iban a la cola, serios.

Al salir al patio con encontramos con una medialuna de gente del Shibusen, entre ellos muchos conocidos que nos habían ayudado a combatir al Kishin, me sentí emocionada y llena de confianza al notar como nos animaban, además, no solo se jugaba la separación mía y la de Soul sino también la de todos nuestros amigos que habían hallado en su compañero su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, su hermano, miré a Soul emocionada, al amor de su vida. Supe que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, ambos sonreímos con determinación.

-¡Vamos Maka, vamos Soul!- Distinguí la voz de Tsubaki a mis espaldas, me giré y sonreí, Black Star estaba visiblemente mal humorado, seguramente debido a la falta de atención.

Shinigami hizo sonar su garganta.

-Aún si logran vencer a la combinación más fuerte del Shibusen-Dijo señalando a mi padre y Stein-No significará nada, Spirit es también mi arma y hacemos una mejor resonancia, Stein puede manejar a Marie y su poder es magnífico, con ustedes sucederá lo mismo, habrán por ahí otros potenciales compañeros, solo tienen miedo de crecer-Sentenció.

-Entonces nos esforzaremos en demostrar lo contrario, ¡Soul!-Lo llamé, su mano agarrada a la mía se transformó en el mango de la guadaña que había empuñado durante los últimos años, tras de mí se oyó un vitoreo de ánimo.

-No me importa lo que esté en juego, no se las dejaré fácil niños-Dijo Stein al tiempo que mi padre se transformaba también en una arma- El primero que le haga un corte en la piel al otro, ganará.

-Es inútil-Insistió Shinigami, sin embargo, se sentó al inicio de la medialuna junto con Kid y Marie.

-"Maka, de nosotros depende"-Habló en mi interior Soul, asentí y lo tomé firmemente.

Stein permanecía parado afirmando a mi padre en su hombro, arrogante, esperando a que diéramos el primer paso, y yo no lo desperdiciaría, corrí hacia ellos con la velocidad que me era posible, levanté y usé a Soul como una especie de jabalina y me abalancé sobre Stein a una altura considerable, elevé a mi guadaña por sobre mi cabeza; si el golpe acertaba, lo acabaría, pero yo sabía que él lo esquivaría con facilidad. Así sucedió. La hoja de mi guadaña quedó insertada en el suelo, mala señal, sentí el alma de Stein tras se mí, alzando a mi padre sin esfuerzo para tratar de dañar la piel descubierta de mi cuello.

-"Maka, cambio"-Dijo urgente Soul.

-"Pero todavía soy muy sensible, y no hemos practicado"-Le contesté, moviendo a Soul con fuerza contra el piso para poder quitarlo del cemento.

-"Si no lo haces, perderemos, ¡no han pasado ni dos minutos Maka!, confía en mí"-Me rogó, suspiré y me sentí arrastrada a esa especie de cuarto oscuro, desnuda, escuchando como la respiración de Soul resonaba en el interior, podía ver claramente lo que sucedía allá fuera.

Ahora era la hoja de mi padre la que estaba atrapada en el suelo de concreto, centímetros de los pies de mi alvino, dejé escapar un gritito de nerviosismo.

-"Calma"-Me intentó tranquilizar Soul.

Afuera de ese pequeño mundo interior, se podía percibir la confusión general, Shinigami se levantó de su lugar con sorpresa, mi padre se convirtió en humano sobándose la cabeza,, seguramente debido al impacto contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y me dirigió una mirada, impresionada.

-¡Mi Makita es una hermosa guadaña como su papi!- Grito emocionado, risas en general, Soul avanzó hacia él y trató de dañarlo aprovechando la confusión, él lo esquivó por poco.

-Mi guadaña, Spirit-Aclaró mi técnico- Y te vamos a acabar.

Stein se acercó a papá aprovechó de mirarme con curiosidad científica, Spirit cerró un ojo y comenzó a sacar proporciones con ayuda de sus manos.

Oh no.

-¡Saca tus asquerosas manos de las caderas de mi Maka!-Gritó furioso, efectivamente, sentía como el calor de mi técnico envolvía mis caderas.-Te mataré-Y dicho volvió a su forma artillera.

-Impresionante, pero veremos como se las arreglan-Stein recibió a mi padre y procedió a atacar a Soul rápidamente, él lo esquivó con un poco de dificultad.

-"Maka extiende la pesa"-Me pidió y yo estiré mis piernas de manera que la cadena se ampliara, él la tomó y la envolvió en su cintura.

-"So-soul"-Susurré

-"Vamos, no pongas ese tonito mientras le damos una paliza a alguien"-Rio mientras se lanzaba contra nuestro profesor.-"Mira Maka, estuve pensando en tratar de combinar nuestras habilidades, música y percepción juntas, sabrás qué hacer cuando lo escuches"

No supe a qué se refería pero él me manejaba con maestría y naturalidad, me dejé llevar por sus golpes y sus movimientos fluidos, a veces mi hoja chocaba con la de mi padre, o mi mango daba un golpe seco a las costillas de Stein, así como nuestro profesor alcanzaba con sus piernas el estómago de Soul, de pronto se envolvieron en una pelea en donde se atacaban y esquivaban, más mi filo ni se acercaba a la piel de Stein ni el de mi padre a Soul, y yo no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

-"Esto se está haciendo eterno"- Bufé, tratando de ocultar con molestia mi cansancio.

-"Lo sé"

Soul se alejó de ellos, y en nuestro interior, ¿o es mi interior en donde me encuentro?, comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, un sonido melancólico y atrayente que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

-"Maka, juntos, acabémoslos"

Las ondas de sonido se hicieron tan sólidas que podía verlas y si hubiera querido, tocarlas, Soul las movilizó y yo dejé que corrieran a través de mi cuerpo, histéricas , ansiosas por tócame y envolverme, las dejé fluir y pude notar como se juntaban en mi filo, en mis oídos, y al final las solté, casi con la necesidad de que el mundo escuchara la hermosa canción que nuestras almas, actuando en equipo,componían. Las notas salieron de mí a borbotones, como masas de colores, trataron de alcanzar a nuestros rivales que no parecían esperar algo de esa índole, esquivaron cada corchea, negra y blanca con una dificultad que me complacía.

-Wow-Dijo Stein, una vez que se vio libre de nuestro ataque, su voz no demostraba sorpresa, pero su mirada decía lo contrario-Pero ya me cansé de jugar.

Corrió hasta nosotros con una sonrisa sádica que me heló la sangre, lanzó a mi padre en nuestra dirección y Soul saltó para esquivarlo, pero la cruel gravedad comenzó a atraerlo fatalmente hacia tierra, y no garantizaba un aterrizaje seguro, Stein continuaba su trayectoria hacia nosotros, dispuestos a _descuartizarnos._

-"Soul , cambio"-Le dije, al notar que si bien podía manejarme asombrosamente, sus movimientos como maestro eran algo limitados por al experiencia. Soul cayó por el peso que lo caracterizaba como guadaña, clavándose el mango en el piso, yo mantenía la posición que como arma tenía en las manos de Soul, mis piernas (y mi pesa) enredadas en el mango (la cintura) de mi guadaña, que trataba de mantenerse estable bajo mi peso, sin bajarme ni soltarme de ella incliné mi espalda hacia atrás para mirar de cabeza a nuestros oponentes.

-Spirit dice que te bajes de Soul-Gritó Stein sin emoción desde el otro lado del patio, mi padre había vuelto a sus brazos y temblaba, ¿Cuándo habían llegado hasta allá?

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, y burlándome un poco de Soul, dejé que mi espalda tocara completamente con el mango de mi guadaña y me deslicé hasta que mis manos tocaron el piso, silbidos sonaron desde el público.

"Putos" Murmuró con rabia Soul a los pervertidos que no podían escucharlo.

Yo había olvidado que andaba con falda, pero como sea, con ayuda de mis pierna enredadas en él, impulsé a mi arma hacia adelante, aventándola contra Stein, cortando el viento y haciendo un sonido que se me hacía agradable, él lo esquivó y corrió para encontrarme al centro de la media luna hasta donde yo también me dirigí, ya al medio de la muchedumbre, le dí un golpe en la mejilla que le dio vuelta la cara, volví mi otro brazo una hoja filosa y me preparé para dañar su mejilla, pero la mitad del cuerpo de mi padre se volvió humana y sujetó mis dos brazos con una mueca de disculpa. Stein se acercó a mí, me miró divertido y me proporcionó una descarga con las ondas de su alma, sentí la sutura que sus vibraciones habían causado a través de mi cuerpo, atándome a una posición en la cual mi padre ya no necesitaba sujetarme, volvió por completo a ser un arma y Stein lo acercó victorioso a mi mejilla.

-Lamento dañar tu piel- Dijo el profesor- Pero es el fin.

Cerré los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas del fracaso acudieran a mis ojos antes de tiempo, pero no hubo lugar a lamentos, Soul me tomó en brazos, alejándome del filo de Spirit y corriendo a gran velocidad, lejos de Stein.

-No la tocarás tan fácil- Rugió mi arma y técnico.-Maka-Me llamó, y con un esfuerzo hice que todas las hojas de guadaña que sentía en mi interior salieran, cortando la sutura de tipo quiropráctica con ayuda de mis ondas que tenían un carácter más interior de lo común.

-Bueno, debo reconocer su talento-Concedió Stein inclinándose dramáticamente ante nosotros.

-Transfórmate-Me ordenó Soul y yo le hice caso- Suelta la pesa-Él no estaba hablando solo para mí y me confundí al notar que no le interesaba que el oponente supiera los movimientos que iba a emplear para atacarlo. Aun así, seguí sus órdenes, esperando un poco ansiosa el contacto de mis "piernas" con su cintura, pero en vez de hacer eso, comenzó a agitar la cadena sobre su cabeza.

"Maka"-Me llamó y supe lo que venía.

"Resonancia de almas"

Dejó que la pesa cayera delante de ellos ; todo el concreto alrededor se hizo trizas y la tierra se levantó formando una contundente cortina de humo y rocas que no nos permitía ver con claridad.

-"Ahora, con ayuda de tu percepción de las almas, guía los ataques a donde se encuentran, ¡rapido!"

-"Sí"-Le respondí excitada, traté de ubicarlos en medio de ese caos, en donde muchos estudiantes comenzaban a estornudar y a quejarse de la nula visión, pero no los encontré-" Un momento"- Me alarmé-" Ellos están…¡detras de nosotros!"

El corazón se paró en su lugar, una brisa de aire, Soul y Stein cara a cara, una nube de polvo frente a nosotros, que al pasar definitivamente con ayuda del viento, dejó ver los resultados.

Contuve mi aliento y sentí una tensión infinita.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

Una eternidad.

El ganador se mostró con claridad.

Una de mis hojas, la que se ubicaba en la parte trasera de mi cabezal se había estirado hasta tocar la mejilla de nuestro extraño profesor, mi padre… ¡no había tocado a Soul!, un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió a través de la cara de Stein, repleta de cicatrices. Un grito de alegría se levantó a nivel general, solo Shinigami nos miró con seriedad desde su lugar.

-Felicidades Soul, Maka-Dijo Franken Stein, recuperando su postura y limpiándose la sangre con ayuda de su manga, mi padre volvió a su forma humana.

-¡Ya puedes dejar de sostenerla maldito pervertido!-Gritó mi Spirit, tratando de arrebatarme de Soul, pero se alejó sollozando en cuanto tocó levemente mi superficie- Makita, me electrocutaste.-Me reí mientras volvía a mi forma, mi técnico me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todos querían acercarse a nosotros para celebrar, pero Shinigami se levantó de su asiento y todos se quedaron en su lugar, expectantes, pero al mismo tiempo confiados.

-Creo que hemos visto suficiente-Dijo tranquilamente-Concedo de que hacen un equipo formidable, como pocos que he tenido la fortuna de ver pasar-Chillé feliz-Pero eso no significa que vayan a quedarse juntos-Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza- Al contrario, estamos haciendo mal concentrando tanto poder en un solo lugar, deben separarse y prestar sus poderes al servicio de la sociedad que los necesita-Trató de finalizar.

-¡Nadie sabrá ocupar a Maka como yo!-Gruño Soul, acercándose con furia a Shinigami.

-Soul, estás siendo ególatra y soberbio , insisto, encontraremos un compañero o compañera para Maka, que tenga la capacidad de manejarla, pero no en Deaht City, acá hay muchos técnicos y armas de excelencia.

Silencio sepulcral, Stein lo rompió, ya no quedaban muchas esperanzas y todos lo miramos con desesperación.

-Señor, si mi opinión cuenta, Maka podría ser una excelente profesora y Soul podría ser su arma, no serían un equipo pero se quedarían en la misma ciudad.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-Se lamentó mi padre, Stein le tapó la boca.

-No, no podemos tener consideraciones que no se las podemos otorgar a todas las armas y técnicos-Habló-Ahora vuelvan a sus salas. Se acabó.

Comencé a llorar, ¿cómo no? Si iban a separarme de Soul, quizá para siempre,corrí hasta Shinigami tomando sus ropajes entre mis dedos temblorosos.

-No nos puede separar-Traté de hablar a pesar de mis lágrimas- Yo …yo amo a Soul, si me separa de él ¿cómo podré vivir?

-Maka-Susurró sorprendido mi padre.

-Si él se va de mi lado, yo no tendré fuerzas para seguir peleando, ¿qué razón habría?-Continué.

-Más deseos egoístas, está bien que dos jovencitos se quieran, pero pueden seguir haciéndolo a la distancia, escríbanse, llámense, el amor joven no es el único ni el último en toda la vida-Dijo y yo me enfurecí al escucharlo hablar de manera tan superficial sobre el amor que yo sentía hacia Soul.

-Eh viejo ¿Qué te crees diciendo eso?-Gritó alguien desde la audiencia, me pregunté quién tendría el valor, me sorprendí al ver a Luna visiblemente enojada, Kid corrió y la detuvo.

-Padre, estás siendo inconsecuente.-Habló Kid, ahora visiblemente furioso.

-Calla hijo, aun no me remplazas no tienes la voz suficiente para cuestionarme, hablo desde la experiencia.-Kid pareció notar los ánimos de su padre y se quedó callado, pero visiblemente turbado.

Estaba paralizada, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿qué podía decir?, si no me movía o pronunciaba algunas palabras, Soul se iría para siempre de mi lado. Él me miraba con tristeza, Shinigami se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, al igual que mucha gente, rendidos a su destino. Soul me tomó de las manos y luego juntó nuestras frentes.

-Maka, lo siento, no podré cumplir nuestra promesa.-Estaba derrotado, por llorar, podía sentirlo-Pero te juro, y me puedes matar si quieres, que no importa a donde te tranfieran, te seguiré amando y continuaremos juntos y nos veremos cuando podamos aunque tenga que gastar el dinero de la comida para ello-Agregó.

No le contesté nada, todos se habían dado por vencidos, miré la silueta de Shinigami desapareciendo y me detesté; me han dicho que soy brillante pero no podía usar mi inteligencia cuando era realmente necesario, ¿de qué servía ser lista entonces? El director estaba por entrar al resinto y ya no razoné, junté todo mi aliento y grité lo único que se me ocurrió, con la última imagen de que él, Shinigami, antes que todo, también era un padre.

-¡NO ME PUEDEN SEPARAR DE SOUL PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE ÉL!-Grité, me arrepentí al cato, no solo Shinigami se dio vuelta, sino que varios allí lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Maka!-Gritaron mi padre y Soul, luego Spirit se puso a llorar y mi guadaña abrió los ojos ¿ilusionado?, claro, él no sospechaba que mentía porque, efectivamente, no habíamos usado condón últimamente y él no sabía que yo tomaba pastillas. Me sorprendí cuando mi arma se acercó para llenarme de besos la cara

-Gracias, gracias- Susurraba, me conmoví sin entender por qué. Shinigami estaba frente a mí.

-¿Comprendes lo grave que es mentir con respecto a eso?-Me reprendió.

-No es-estoy mintiendo-Traté de mantenerme firme.

-Mientes, por muy pequeño que sea el feto, o incluso, el cigoto, yo podría sentir su alma-Me quedé helada, miré a Soul disculpándome y él solo se revolvió el pelo y me sonrió, aunque parecía decepcionado.

-Menos mal-Suspiró aliviado papá, Soul lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Director-Lo llamé-Dije eso porque estoy desesperada, no nos separe, no separe a ninguno de los equipos una vez que alcanzan el nivel que se requiere para eso, ¿el Shibusen no se trata de amistad?

-Shinigami-Habló ahora Soul, me sorprendí al ver la mirada de infinita tristeza que dirigía al dios de la muerte- No me separe de Maka-Acto seguido se arrodilló y realizó una reverencia completa- Se lo ruego- ¿Soul estaba llorando? ¿estaba él rebajándose hasta ese punto? Después de confirmar que esta era la realidad, lo acompañé, inclinándome al lado de él, sentí calor al lado mío, era Stein, y más allá mi papá, Marie, Kid, Luna, Black Star, Tsubaki, Ox, Sid, todos, todos nuestros amigos e incluso desconocidos estaban ayudándonos en esta petición.

-Los tiempos han cambiado padre-Dijo Kid respetuosamente.

Shinigami hizo sonar la lengua con visible hastío.

-En mis tiempos, cuando la gente se separaba el lazo no se rompía por la distancia-Alegó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar al lado de la gente que amamos?-Volví a hablar.

-No romperán la tradición del Shibusen, levántense, vayan a casa, esta pequeña audiencia temrinó-Sentenció y se fue, dejándonos a todos haciéndole una reverencia al aire.

Me levanté, sentí la mano de mi padre en el hombro, pero la aparté, vi como todos se paraban y abrazaban los unos a otros, Soul lloraba, nadie lo diría, pero yo sentía su dolor en mi alma, pero de nada servirían unas palabras de consuelo, me acerqué y lo abracé por la espalda, luego busqué Stein y también lo abracé, saltó de sorpresa.

-Niña, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó, mi padre lloraba lastimeramente.

-Gracias por su preocupación profesor y por su apoyo-Le sonreí, él hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar siendo perseguido por mi padre, Marie también lo siguió después de darme un fugaz apretón en el codo.

Esperé a que el alma de Shinigami saliera de mi perímetro y me dirigí a Soul.

-Levántame

-¿Qué?

-Súbeme sobre tus hombros-Le ordené y le pellizqué el hombro para que se apurara.

-Vale-Me dijo mientras me levantaba sobre sus hombros, me reí un poco de su cara sonrojada- No estamos para risas Maka.

-Ya verás que sí-Dije alegre. Lo vi levantar una ceja.

Hice sonar mi garganta, pero al ver que nadie se enteraba de mi intento de hablarles Soul silbó con fuerza.

-¡Escuchen estudiantes del Shibusen!- Grité llamando al atención de todos, me rodearon con curiosidad.-Ya me cansé de toda esta mierda, yo amo a este hombre y no dejaré que lo alejen de mi lado-Aplausos.- ¿Quién se siente como yo? No tienen por qué estar enamorados, solo deben desear estar siempre junto al amigo que han hecho gracias a este lugar-Todos levantaron la mano.-Pues yo me voy de esta ciudad para estar con Soul, y les propongo que hagan igual hasta que Shinigami se retracte de sus palabras-Festejos por parte de todos, Soul me quitó de sus hombros y me besó con pasión.

-Vaya, Vaya, Maka incentivando a una revuelta, es excitante-Me susurró lo último.

-Tasubaki levántame-Oí que pedía Black Star a Tsubaki, ella sin dudarlo un segundo, transformó la mitad de su cuerpo en una sombra y construyó con ella un pedestal bajo los pies de su maestro.-¡Tsubaki tiene terrenos en el sur!-Canturreó animado Black Star, el arma se sobresaltó. pero al final sonrió y asintió.

La gran multitud comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, todos estaban contentos, pasaban a mi lado y me tomaban el hombro, Soul los miraba con recelo. Ninguno de nosotros sabía si volveríamos algún día, pero todos estaban dispuestos a hacer algo por limpiar esa absurda mancha en el nombre del Shibusen.

-¡Soul, Maka!-Me di vuelta y vislumbré a Luna y Kid- Son maravillosos-Nos abrazó- Y se ven tan lindos juntos que decidí desistir en mi intento de conquistar a Maka.

-¿Qué?-Me sobresalté.

-Ah, sí, ella es lesbiana-Explicó Soul como si nada. Eso explicó muchas cosas.

-Bisexual-Aclaraba Luna mientras tomaba la mano de Kid, yo solo callé para no ofenderlos con la carcajada que trataba de contener.

Soul apretó mi mano, la que en algún momento él había comenzado a sostener.

-¿Vamos?

-Cuando quieras

Comenzamos a caminar sumergidos en los ojos del otro a pesar del bullicio que se levantaba en el lugar. Entre el ruido se escuchó un chirrido molesto y luego la voz de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

-_Alumnos del Shibusen, no se vayan, deseo felicitarlos_-Era Shinigami quien hablaba por el altavoz, riendo, todos paramos de caminar para mirar con confusión hacia el edificio- E_stoy orgulloso de esta generación, quería probar los lazos que habían forjado y no puedo estar más satisfecho, después de todo el Shibusen se trata de amistad, trabajo en equipo y perseverancia, su actitud me lleva a anunciarles con gozo que desde hoy, el artículo del reglamento que los separa una vez que el arma alcanza el nivel de la muerte, queda anulada. Los tiempo han cambiado para mejor, los equipos ya no se disolverán y cuando se les traslade será en pareja. Denle las gracias a Maka Albarn y a Soul Eater Evans, quedan libres por hoy, nos vemos mañana. Ya pensaremos de qué manera se concretarán los ascensos._

La estupefacción nos inundó a todos.

-Mierda Soul, lo logramos-Fui la primera en gritar, subiéndome a él con ayuda de mis piernas- Lo lamento cariño pero nunca te separás de mí-Seguía gritando mientras regaba besos toda su piel visible.

-Está bien Maka pero no llores-Dijo, efectivamente las lágrimas de felicidad salían.

-No puedes decirme eso si tu también estás llorando, estúpido-Le reclamé bajándome de él, aunque no me separé demasiado de su figura.

-¿Quién está llorando?-Preguntó sonrojado.

Pero la risa de todos no dio cabida a ninguna duda, tras de nosotros Black Star también estaba gimoteando, abrazando con fuerza a Tsubaki que le daba palmaditas de cariño en la cabeza.

Todos gritaron con alegría, se felicitaron unos a otros y finalmente fueron abandonando el patio del Shibusen paulatinamente, con la promesa de que todos nos reuniríamos el fin de semana en la mansión de Kid a celebrar tan simétrico anuncio.

Con Soul decidimos irnos caminando, turnándonos para arrastrar la motoneta naranja, en silencio. Nos sentíamos satisfechos y dichosos.

-¿Te digo algo tonto?-Habló repentinamente, casi asustándome, él se había detenido mirando la vitrina de una tienda de ropa para bebés.

-Claro-Lo incité, aunque intuí de qué trataba.

-Yo... me sentí muy feliz cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada.

No, esto no me lo esperaba para nada

¿Pero qué esperaba realmente?

¿Un reproche? Sí, un reproche.

Me puse nerviosa y rehuí de su mirada, el piso lucía interesante.

-Debes estar bromeando-Reí.

-Para nada- Se acercó hasta mí y tomó mi mano, acariciándola en círculos.- Sé que solo tenemos 18 años, pero ahora comenzarán a pagarnos por trabajar... yo te amo mucho y bueno...

Levanté mis ojos, estaba sonrojada y comenzaba a, peligrosamente, imaginar el panorama que él me proponía, los dos juntos en el departamento, con un pequeño técnico de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y sonrisa socarrona, sentí un calor agradable recorrerme. Demasiado agradable.

-Soul-Susurré con emoción, sin embargo vino a mí la imagen de mi padre con otras mujeres, mi madre de viaje, yo sola en el departamento hasta que conocí a Soul, ¿podría yo transmitirle a otra persona el significado de familia cuando no había tenido una muy funcional?-No... ¿no es demasiado luego?-Dije estaba vez con menos entusiasmo.

-Eh, sí, tienes razón, te dije que era un tontería-Sonrió con falsedad, apurando el paso delante mío, se movía nervioso. Me volví a conmover, ¿podría decirle que no algún día?

De todas maneras, lo más cercano a una familia íntegra que tenía en este momento, era Soul. Y me gusta pensar que el siente lo mismo, lejos de sus padres.

Corrí para alcanzarlo y salté para colgarme de su cuello, por su espalda.

-Lo único que sé, es que te amo Soul-Hablé en su oído, luego mordí su cuello. Él bajó uno de sus hombros, de manera que mi cuerpo se desequilibró y el me atrapó entre sus brazos, me acercó más a él y me besó.-Además...-Continué después de nuestro contacto- Tu idea... no es tonta.

No esperé avergonzarme tanto al decir esas palabras, mis orejas se acaloraron y oculté mi rostro en su pecho, el me bajó para acunarme con más comodidad.

-Yo solo pensé que... bueno, tener una familia contigo sería...genial.

Está bien, su voz, la semi-petición que me hacía, la manera en que me sujetaba con sus brazos y me penetraba con su mirada, todo eso se acumuló en mi estómago. Eran mariposas, revoloteaban sin permiso por mi vientre, burlándose de mi reacción, del caos de mis pensamientos y de lo enredada que estaba mi lengua. Él notó mi paralización, sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la mía.

-Ya lo sabes, te amo.

-Yo, Soul, sí, quiero, te amo-Dije incomprensiblemente un ligero rubor lo cubrió. Yo me golpee mentalmente.

Oye Soul, ¿algún día recuperaré toda la dignidad que me has quitado?

No me respondas, ya no me importa.

-Por ahora concentrémonos en llegar a casa, se me antoja un poco de cariño-Me susurró volviendo a caminar, juntando mi cadera a la de él, apenas permitiéndome avanzar cómodamente, pero su compañía y su calor eran lo suficientemente reconfortables como para hacerme flotar en una nube.

Ught, mis pensamientos, se asemejaban a la de una retardada, babosa por algún chico.

Auch.

Supongo que caí por este imbécil.

Discúlpame mamá, no creo que vaya a cometer tus mismos errores. Soul es diferente. Por mucho que me hayas dicho que todos eran iguales.

-Te ves apetitosa así, toda roja-Dijo él al notar mi actitud. Me puso delante de él y juntó su pelvis contra mi trasero sin importarle que estuviéramos en público, a unas cuadras de nuestro hogar.

-Eres un cerdo Evans-Fingí escandalización, alejándolo, pero él me tomó de la muñeca y volvió a apegarme a su cuerpo.

-No comiences con tu amnesia sexual Makita-Me susurró-Que ya hemos tenido demasiado de eso, creo que merezco una recompensa por soportar tu crueldad.

-Al contrario mi querido Soul-Le contesté, trotando lejos de él con la moto, estacionándola- Es gracias a nuestra crueldad que hemos terminado así-Le guiñé un ojo.

-Tal vez-Se resignó él.-Pero pudo ser más fácil-Resopló.-Además, recuerda que es gracias a que somos arma y técnico que nos conocimos.

-¿Crueles y armados?

-Suena como el nombre de una estúpida novela, Maka.

-Tal vez- Me burlé, me quité el chaleco amarillo y se lo lancé a la cara.-Apresúrate, una ducha suena bien.-Volví a correr, entrando al edificio, el no tardó en seguirme.

Soul, tu crueldad y la mía, fueron las torturas más dulces que pudimos soportar.

Lo sabes bien, mi fiel arma, con cuchillos y golpes, es como mejor nos entendemo**s**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les gustó? mis amores, yo me emocioné demasiado y espero que ustedes también :)

¿Cómo quedó la parte de la pelea? :O

**Bueno, como dije, es el final pero subiré un extra :) y cuando lo suba lo pondré en la categoría de COMPLETE. **

Espero que se hayan divertido acompañándome con este fic. Letters to burn será más largo, y para quien no le ha echado una ojeada, trata el mismo tema que este fic, pero bajo la trama en donde sí se separan :) ok, eso fue publicidad jajaj

**REVS!:**

Burbujas de colores: ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS PERDIDO SANGRE POR MI LEMON jaja es un honor :$ y es una lástima que te castiguen u,u pero no te preocupes el fic siempre estará para ti jiji

CATITA-EDWIN: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado linda, dato freak: si te llamas Catalina TENEMOS EL MISMO NOMBRE GEMELA (?)

Minho-Evans: OMG creo que mi halago favorito es "me gusta tu forma de narrar" :) porque es el fruto de un laaaaaaaaargo proceso de evolución como "escritora" así que aprecio que te fijes en eso y te agrade, espero que este capítulo también te guste :)

Arya. Hija de Islanzadi : jaja morí de risa con tu rev GERMAN GARMEDIA pequeño corto:

_RING RING_

_-¿Aló?_

_-Hola mi nombre es Germán y te apuesto una guadaña de la muerte a que eres Maka, la técnica más sexy del mundo._

_-¿Maka quien mierda es este hijo de puta?-Gritó Soul aventando el teléfono._

_-Soul, yo no tengo celular-Respondió Maka confundida_

_-DA FAQ?-Murmuró Soul- ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-Están en mi fic-Dijo un personaje misterioso saliendo de las sombras, cara de pervertida, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia Soul._

_Ese fue el fin de Malasletras, Maka la asesinó cuando tocó a Soul Eater Evans. **/FIN/**_

jajaja amiga, me alegra te guste el capítulo, haber que te parece el final ;) y el próximo corto jijiji

gatita-eater15: GRACIAS POR TU CONTINUO APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC, MIL BESOS PARA TI, espero que el final y el corto próximo a crearse te gusten mucho y quedes satisfecha, acá está la conti, unas horas antes de ser Lunes jiji besos.


	6. La tormenta, el faro

LO SIEEEEEEEEEEENTO si me demoré mucho subiendo el extra, pero las cosas están un poco agitadas, porque esta semana fue de pruebas vine a mi casa a pasar fiestas patrias (VIVA CHILE MIERDA) y bueno, de todas maneras debo estudiar mucho mucho mucho porque después de las mini-vacaciones tengo otra "hermosa" semana de pruebas -.- sooooo lo siento!

Pero acá está y es mejor tarde que nunca, salió un poco largo he he he espero que eso no sea un problema para ustedes u,u

Está escrito desde la prespectiva de Soul, como toooodo el fic está del lado de Maka, bueno, ahora hice el cambio :) ojalá lo amen sí? CON ESTO SE ACABA CRUELES Y ARMADOS DEFINITIVAMENTE SNIF SNIF ámenme u ódienme o sigan mis otros trabajo e.e jaja nos leemos abajo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crueles y armados, por Malasletras**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: La tormenta, el faro**

**.**

**"**_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _  
_You left me in the dark _  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _  
_In the shadow of your heart_** " Florence and the machine**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-¡¿**Q**ué?!

Yo no estaba en la oficina con Maka, ni en el pasillo, ni en su laboratorio, ni si quiera al interior del Shibusen, estaba esperándola con calma en mi nuevo bebé, una moto negra que ella me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 19, y sin embargo, había escuchado claramente su alarido desde el recinto. Varios me miraron con burla. Todos sabían de mi relación con Maka, y conociendo su carácter, si alguien la había molestado o dado más trabajo del que ya tenía, el único que lo pagaría sería yo.

Suspiré con cansancio. Esperé un rato más, unas cuantas chiquillas se acercaron a invitarme a salir, unos chicos me pidieron un autógrafo, saludé a Stein y a Marie, me reí al ver que unas alumnas imitaban, o trataban de imitar, el estilo con el que se vestía Maka, unos niños me pidieron concejos para la batalla y me dieron siete papeles mal recortados con números y direcciones adentro, dos eran de hombre. Más suspiros. Llevo acá más de media hora y solo entonces veo en la lejanía, en la entrada del Shibusen a Maka, mi técnico, mi arma, mi amor. Miro risueño lo bien que le hacen los años. Ha pasado uno desde que Shinigami dejó su puesto para dárselo a Kid y comenzara la "Era de la simetría", como a él le gustaba llamar a las reformas que había hecho en el reglamento fundamental. Mi favorita era la que permitía que ella y yo continuáramos siendo un equipo.

Lleva el pelo envuelto en dos coletas, pero bajas, casi pegadas al cuello, una bata blanca que flamea en el viento, una polera amarillo mostaza y de la cintura cae apegada a sus hermosas caderas una falda con un idéntico estampado cuadrillé, el que la distinguía cuando era niña, hasta sobre la rodilla, siempre pegada, bien apegada, haciendo que el movimiento de sus curvas fuera notorio en un vaivén de izquierda a derecha, izquierda a derecha, no podía dejar de mirar la elegancia con la que caminaba, la manera en que todo su peso se balanceaba sobre esos tobillos finos, apenas envueltos en los altos tacones negros que había empezado a tener la afición de usar, su sonrisa de saludo, su paso apresurado para llegar conmigo.

-¿Soul?

Ya está a mi lado, me mira entretenida, ¿qué le divertirá a esta criatura? Para seguir haciéndole ese mismo bien por la eternidad.

-Hola

La voz de un tipo totalmente perdido en ella y ella lo nota, se sonroja y no me cansaré nunca de eso, un año no había sido suficiente para acostumbrarme a ese bello destello, ni deseo hacerlo nunca jamás, la acerco a mí, la abrazo, ella respira profundamente, sé que le gusta mi aroma, hunde su nariz en mi pecho y con ella lo recorre hasta escalar por mi cuello, arriba, arriba, acariciando mi mentón, su nariz está helada y me permite notar donde acaba su piel y empieza la mía, beso su nariz, ella cierra los ojos, los abre otra vez y me besa, lenta, lentamente, así, así me gusta, porque tenemos todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas para hacerlo, una de sus manos busca mi cuello, la otra, disimuladamente, se escabulle bajo mi camisa, lo sé, como sé que le encanta hacer eso, pero su mano está fría y no puedo evitar un escalofrío, ella se ríe de mi gesto, pero me acostumbro a su tacto , yo también quiero estremecerla, fuerte, fuerte, que diga mi nombre con su vocecita de cristal tintineante, Maka, di mi nombre, abre tu boquita musical.

-Soul

Ah, que dicha, me inclino un poco más, solo un poco, para profundizar el beso, quiero probar esa lengua rosada, toda su boca tiene sabor a café, mocaccino, de la máquina del comedor, sus dientes aun tienen resquicios de azúcar. Maka es deliciosa. Se ríe otra vez, quiere separarse, siento como el frío merma en el estacionamiento, siento a la gente que lanza silbidos desde lejos, un flash, un par de escadalizaciones, no me importa nada, ¿ no ven que ella está entre mis brazos? Si ya asumí que me comporto como un estúpido frente a ella, deberían intuir que no me importa ya serlo también en público, ¿no saben lo que es pensar por mucho tiempo que la persona que quieres tener en tus brazos puede dejarte en cualquier momento?, no, por su puesto que no, y ahora que tengo la seguridad de que estará acá, acá conmigo en el frío y en el calor, no me obliguen a soltarla porque sí, solo porque sí, que ridícula petición es la que me hacen a veces.

-Soul

Esta vez es una advertencia, está tiritando, ¿de rabia, de frío, de amor?, no le hago caso, cuelo mis manos traviesas por entre su delantal, nadie notará mis acciones, solo ella, que sabe cual es mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, apretó ligeramente su trasero, ella se ríe, se separa de mi boca solitaria para hacerlo, me pega ligeramente con la palma de su mano y se aleja de mí con los ojos brillosos. Extiende la mano, está esperando el casco.

-Maka- Es un saludo, o algo así, un suspiro del corazón- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Le digo aclarando mi garganta.

-Bien hasta…-Su semblante se frunce, aquí viene- Mi papá es muy estúpido, ¿sabes?-Dice

-¿Es esa una buena nueva? Ya lo había calificado de vegetal- Me reí de Spirit, Maka también dejó salir una pequeña risa pero después trató de contenerla.

-Ya sabes que ahora todos los compañeros son vitalicios- ¡Por su puesto que lo sabía! Y con cuanta alegría.- Eso se extiende para los que fueron compañeros antes y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿En serio?-Esa parte no la sabía, Maka se sube tras de mí, agarrándose con fuerza de mi cintura, su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro para seguirme hablando, mientras, yo arranco y la moto grita de júbilo.

-Sí, y bueno, mi papá fue tanto compañero de mamá como de Stein y tú sabes que él inscribió a Marie como su compañera, pues su técnico original murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces Spirit…-Comenzaba a comprender.

-Ya le enviaron una carta a mamá con la petición de que volviera cuanto antes a Death City.-Dice ella y no parece tan alegre como debería, después de todo, volverá a ver a su madre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No lo sé, papá está muy contento, pero en el fondo sabe tanto como yo, que lo golpeará hasta que diga que acepta el divorcio.

-¿No estaban ya divorciados?-Le pregunto.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que, ahora que los equipos son vitalicios, la única manera de disolverlos es que ambos acepten que no quieren estar con el otro, o por razones médicas. Pero tienen que estar los dos de acuerdo y declarar como tal.- Me explica- A Kid se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a la separación divorcio-Adivino la manera en que pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sigo sin entender tu preocupación-Me inclino hacia la izquierda para facilitarle el giro a la máquina, Maka se arrima más a mí y yo amo a la moto, porque me la dio Maka y porque la comparto con ella, porque en las vueltas siempre debe afirmarse con más fuerza y porque puedo sentir su figura completa dependiendo de la mía ¿Son muy tontos los pequeños momentos que me dan felicidad?

-No lo sé, me pone nerviosa que venga mamá-Me aclaró- Ni si quiera tiene un lugar donde quedarse.

En nuestro departamento no. Y no es que me molestara o no quisiera conocer a la mamá de Maka, es solo que… no puede. Habíamos hecho unas, pequeñas, remodelaciones de tipo espaciales en el lugar. Por ejemplo, y es lo más significativo, la pared que separaba nuestras habitaciones, ya no existe. La tiramos abajo y compramos una cama matrimonial para dormir juntos, pero aun no decorábamos el cuarto y era para morir de la risa, la mitad de la habitación pintada de negro y gris, con los posters por todo el techo, el ropero desarmado y la mesa de noche sucia, el tocadiscos siempre funcionando, el escritorio repleto de basura, y la otra mitad, pulcra, ordena y organizada, de color verde limón y techo amarillo, sin nada que ensucie la pared a parte de unas cuantas postales enviadas por la mamá de Maka y unas fotografías, un estantes desbordándose y a punto de caerse por el peso de los libros y el escritorio lleno de papeles, apilados unos sobre otros. Habíamos decidido que estaba bien, que era gracioso y le daba personalidad al lugar.

-¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?-Insisto- Puedo dormir en el sofá y ustedes juntas-Le propongo.

Ella se queda en silencio y eso no me gusta nada. Me recuerda... bueno, no son "malos tiempos", pero esa manera de guardarse las cosas solo para ella me irrita, comenzará a decidir por su cuenta, a pensar de más, a maquinar extraños planes creyendo que lo hace por los dos, cuando en realidad , es solo otro movimiento egoísta… pero ser egoísta no es malo, yo también lo soy, la obligo a llevarme a sus certámenes académicos y asesino con la mirada a los fanáticos que de pronto se acercan con una de sus novelas o trabajos en la mano, intimido a sus alumnos que le piden que los use o que los deje sostenerla como arma, los persigo y se orinan en cuanto me ven, porque todos lo saben, todos saben lo egoísta y posesivo que soy con Maka, aunque me he encargado de ocultar la evidencia astutamente para evitar su molestia.

Me encanta cuando ella es de la misma manera, cuando aleja a las mujeres de mí, cuando, accidentalmente, mancha con equis alimento las remeras que tienen mi rostro en las tiendas, su posesión agresiva cuando una chica me pide un autógrafo en alguna parte del cuerpo, el sexo desesperado cuando llegamos a casa, exigiéndome que siga que soy de ella. Esas muestras, pequeñas y ejecutadas como si no fueran de gran importancia; las amo. Además, me hacen sentir que no soy un monstruo, o al menos, que no soy el único monstruo.

Eso es un cosa, pero su silencio me molesta, y no puedo decir nada porque vamos en moto y no me escuchará claramente, o fingirá no poder hacerlo, no importa, la última curva y ella no se afirma tan fuerte de mí y eso, eso sí es una pésima señal, seguramente lo está haciendo, está sumergiéndose más y más en pensamientos nocivos. La conozco como la palma de mi mano y puedo apostar por ello pero, ¿qué tormento puede traer consigo la visita de su madre?

Estaciono la moto, ella se baja rápidamente, no me mira, ni espera a que le ayude a bajar como tanto le gusta, y las cosas se ponen peor, se va a la entrada del departamento corriendo sin si quiera sacarse el casco de la motocicleta.

¿Me está evitando?

No. Antes de llegar se desvía hacia un basurero y se inclina sobre él, me quito el casco con urgencia y lo lanzo sin fijarme si cae en el lugar adecuado, también corro para llegar rápidamente hasta ella, tiene una mueca en la cara y la piel del cuello toda erizada, cada vez se pone más pálida, seguramente le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero no lo ha hecho como esperaba, aun así, su respiración es arrítmica y me preocupo.

-¿Estás bien Maka?-Llevo una mano hasta su cuello, tomando su pulso sin que ella lo note, no hay problemas.

-Sí, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero ya pasó-Me respondió desabrochando la correa del casco, me lo entregó con una sonrisa.-Hoy almorcé unas albóndigas, tal vez estaban rancias-Habló tratando de tranquilizarme, otra vez esa sonrisa llena de inseguridad mientras se adelanta hasta la recepción del edificio, la sigo, casi temblando, pero eso no es algo que ella debiera saber, mantengo mi pose despreocupada aun cuando por dentro me traga la incertidumbre, la duda, aparecen las malditas interrogaciones, porque quizás, conozco la respuesta de sus pesares ante la pronta llegada de su madre, pero le temo a la verdad, la comprendo, pero le temo.

Maka sube los peldaños con energía, sin mirar hacia atrás, y entre más lejos está de mí, más hermosa y fuerte se ve, y me da miedo dejar que vaya, que se separe de mi lado a pesar de lo bella que se muestra a la distancia. Ahora no hay motivos para que ella se marche, pero, ¿qué es esta presión en mi pecho?

Ya frente a nuestro hogar, suenan las llaves presipitándose unas contra otras cuando Maka las saca de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, despierto de mi ensoñación y guiada por ella me acerco a su cuerpo, me apreto contra su silueta femenina, la acorralo con ayuda de la misma puerta que trata de abrir.

-Dime Maka-Mi voz tiembla, pero solo un poco.-Podría ser, tal vez…

Mi técnico se da vuelta a darme la cara, complacida con la cercanía de mi cuerpo, sus pestañas se agitan seductoras.

-Quizás… ¿Te avergüenzo?

La sonrisa de su boca desaparece, no, mentira, está mutando a un ceño fruncido, esa mirada centelleante tan familiar, está enojada. Y mucho. Levanta lo más que puede su mano y me golpea la cabeza, haciendo que me aleje un poco de ella para calmar mi dolor mediante caricias. Ella abre la puerta y entra al departamento, parece dispuesta a cerrar la única vía para ingresar, yo no ando con mis llaves y me apresuro a poner mi pie antes de que azote la puerta contra el marco, Maka sonríe con maldad, maldad pura, abre y cierra la puerta varias veces, haciendo añicos mi pie.

Lanzo unos aullidos de dolor, los vecinos no saldrán a verificar si se trata de algún asesinato o de tortura, ellos ya están acostumbrados a mis quejidos y a mis _gemidos_.

Una vez que se aburre de su pequeño juego, deja la puerta media abierta y sus zapatos en la entrada para internarse en nuestro hogar, la sigo hacia el interior del lugar después de unos minutos, esperando a que se calme, está sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, estira su mano y prende la tv.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Le reclamo.

-Tu estupidez

-Wow, eres tan explícita- Impido su visión a la pantalla, lo veo venir, lo sé, vamos a pelear.

-No puedo creer que pienses si quiera que me avergüenzo de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres que venga tu madre?-Estaba comenzando a subir el tono de voz- Ni si quiera deseas que se quede en el departamento contigo, a pesar que no la has visto en años.

-Tú pareces estar bien sin ver a tus padres-Argumentó en su defensa.

-¡Son casos diferentes!

-No te atosigo con preguntas al respecto-Ella se levantó y estaba dispuesta a dejar la habitación y dar por terminada la discusión, pero no se lo permití, la tomé con fuerza de la mano y la lancé contra el sillón, lanzó un quejido al aire, me posicioné sobre ella, obligándola a mirarme.

-¡Maka, no empieces con eso, no quiero que me ocultes las cosas!-Le pido y ella no me presta atención, se revuelve tratando de apartarse de mi agarre, comienza a agitar las piernas al notar que no pienso aflojar el agarre en sus manos.

-Todos necesitamos privacidad, carajo-Continúa con sus movimientos bruscos, evaluando la existencia de una salida.

Ella no parece dispuesta a cooperar y yo me estoy comportando como un salvaje.

Mierda.

-Supongo que tienes razón-La suelto y ella salta lejos de mí, la oigo caminar , luego detenerse.

-¿Soul?

-Lo siento-Murmuro, un sonido a penas audible, pero es Maka con la que estoy hablando.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé Maka!-Digo frustrado, acostándome a lo largo del sillón-Siento que todo lo hago mal.

-No es así-Me reprochó, asustada de que nuestra pequeña discusión haya pasado a mayores-Soul, te amo- Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cara, más cerca y me da un tímido beso en los labios que tiene gusto a poco y a nada.

-Pero no puedes confiar en mí-La miré directo a los ojos.

-Le estás dando demasiada importancia a algo muy pequeño Soul, solo me siento incómoda con la llegada de mamá… ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Se justificó ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Vale, fingiré que te creo-Dije, escondí mi rostro tras mi brazo, nada me quita de la cabeza que ella me está ocultando algo, es fácil de adivinar porque hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, y las actitudes que está ostentando solo tienen ganas de aparecer cuando Maka necesita defenderse de mis opiniones. Solo espero que no trame nada peligroso… o estúpido, o cruel.

-Es lo mejor para todos-Se ríe, se está riendo. No lo puedo creer. Nuevamente siento sus labios sobre los míos, con insistencia y fuerza, tratando de reconciliarse conmigo, empezando por el cuerpo. Me resigno a seguirle el ritmo, a morderla, a quitar mi brazo de mi rostro para sujetarla a ella, para evitar que se aleje más de mí, aguantando la respiración lo más que puedo, Maka acepta el reto, paseando sus manos por mi abdomen para hacerme jadear primero, se sube sobre mí para lograr su cometido, meto mis dedos bajo su falda, su ropa interior aún está seca, solo por ahora, la tomo de las caderas y comienzo a frotarla contra la mía, ella se separa de mí para gemir.

Gané.

-Quizás debamos continuar con esta pequeña reconciliación-Digo cantarinamente, ella se sonroja.

-Quizás-Acepta gustosa, se quita la bata y la polera amarilla, dejando ver el delicado sostén color marfil de encajes.

-Mi favorito-Ronroneo.

-Lo sé-Sonríe arrogante, se agacha para unir nuevamente nuestras bocas, pero mierda, maldita sea, justo suena su teléfono celular.

-Ignóralo-Le digo atrayendo nuevamente su atención, ella no dice nada, pero se deja llevar por mis caricias en su columna, ascendiendo y luego descendiendo hasta el cierre trasero de su falda, con el empeño de bajarlo. De fondo el estúpido tono del celular, esperen.- ¿Esa es mi canción?-Paré de lamer su cuello para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Trata de ocultar su vergüenza. Tan linda.

-Al contrario-Construyo un camino de besos hasta sus labios-Me halaga terriblemente. De todas maneras estaba pensando en ti cuando la compuse.

-¿De verdad?

-Como en todas, Maka.

Al notar que trabajando para el Shibusen me sobraba bastante tiempo, y estando Maka tan ocupada en el laboratorio o en la biblioteca escribiendo, había decidido volver a dedicarme al piano, como no cabía uno en el departamento, arriendo un pequeño espacio en el centro, compré un piano blanco, como el que tocaba cuando nos conocimos con Maka, y me dedicaba a tocarlo allí ¿Quién diría que alguien de la industria se fijaría en mí? Ahora era medianamente popular, tenía algunos singles y la compañía insistía en volverlos un disco, también puedo lucir una lista importante de seguidores y al menos una vez a la semana me invitaban a tocar a diferentes eventos. Maka insistía en ser mi fan número uno.

-Soul.

Ella se puso a llorar. Me levanté bruscamente y la acerqué a mi pecho sin saber que más hacer a parte de besar su cabeza una y otra vez, desenredé su cabello, pronuncié monosílabos tranquilizadores hasta que pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunté calmado.

-Es solo…no sé… es muy lindo de tu parte.

Quise reír de felicidad, pero ella seguramente se ofendería, la abracé fuerte y luego con más fuerza, mis huesos deseosos de que ella los sintiera, pero lo único que Maka sintió fue mi inoportuno estómago gruñendo. Ella se separó de mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué no haces la cena?-Me propuso- Tengo algo que mostrarte-Se sonrojó.

-Como digas.

Ella se alejó olvidando que hace un rato el celular sonaba con insistencia, me vi tentado a alargar mi mano hasta su bata y extraer el artefacto, pero descarté la idea rápidamente, mi estómago reclamaba atención.

Me levanté un poco más tranquilo que anteriormente. Me dirigí a la cocina y antes que nada me preparé rápidamente un emparedado de jamón y queso.

¿Qué podía cocinar?

Me decidí por algo rápido e infalible: pasta con verduras. Busqué en el estante los ingredientes y los dispuse en la tabla de picar; antes que el cuchillo se estrellara contra los champiñones, sentí los pasos cautelosos de Maka, me fingí desentendido, seguramente planeaba abrazarme y sorprenderme, fingiría estarlo cuando lo hiciera y me dispuse a recibir su calor corporal. Pero en vez de eso sentí un pequeño "Click" y un trozo de cuero con puas pendiendo de mi cuello, el metal de los adornos se sentía helado.

-¿Maka que mier…?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Todos los diablos, Blair.

Blair, esta mierda dice Blair por todas partes. Ahora, que Maka cediera ante alguna broma de ella era algo nuevo. Aunque no podía negar que se veía… _sensual._

Un corsé negro de cuero que levantaban y apretaban sus pechos, unas ligas que descendían de él para sujetar unas medias del mismo color, que al mismo tiempo, hacían juego con sus bragas, los tacos que llevaba anteriormente y eso de allí es… ¿una fusta?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó sabiéndose superior.

-No sueles querer usar juguetes-Dije cautelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos.-Algo huele mal-Llevé mis manos a mi cuello, para quitarme el estúpido collar de perro, pero tenía un candado negro con forma de corazón.-Maka, dame la llave.- Ella levantó los hombros y dejó que un sonrisa adornara su cara.- Oh, es en serio- Fruncí el ceño.

-No lo sé, no te veo muy entusiasmado-Resopló.

-No.

-¿Ni un poco?

-Dame la llave del puto collar.

-Oops, creo que olvidé donde la dejé.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Me resigné a sus caprichos, le brillaron los ojos con malicia, caminó hasta el living, se sentó en el bendito sillón verde musgo, donde tantas veces lo habíamos hecho.

-Querido Soul-Se burló- La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué estarías dispuesto hacer para obtener la llave?

Hice sonar mi boca, la miré con furia.

Así que quiere jugar a la ama y al esclavo. El tiro le saldría por la culata.

La miré con intensidad, dejé que una sonrisa de maldad adornara mi cara mientras comenzaba a desvestirme con lentitud, la chaqueta de cuero negra voló por el aire, le siguió el chaleco plomo, mi torso descubierto, moví mis caderas envolventemente y pasé mis manos por mi abdomen, ella siguió su curso con su mirada, se relamió los labios. Feliz de sus reacciones, comencé a entusiasmarme, más de lo que admitiría alguna vez, me bajé los pantalones, una pierna, las dos piernas fuera de él, los calcetines definitivamente no serían necesarios, solo mis bóxer color rojo y mi sorpresiva erección estábamos frente a ella, llevé una manos a mi cuello y la otra a mi cabello.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-Imité su frase de hace un rato.

-Mucho-Dijo ella con la voz extrangulada

-¿Quieres tocarme?

-Más vale que te acerques-Trató se guardar la compostura. Yo le hice caso, caminé hacia ella, torturándola, cuando sus manos pudieron alcanzarme bajó lentamente la tela de mi ropa interior, dejando que se asomara mi miembro.- Solo te hacías el difícil-Me reprochó.

-¿Lo quieres?-Acerqué mi pene a su boca, ella estaba ligeramente agachada por bajar levemente mis bóxer.

-Sí-Suspiró.

Me reí, me acerqué a su oreja, la mordí y le dije:

-Quítame el puto collar primero Ma-ki-ta.

Ahora fue ella la que lanzó una carcajada, fuerte y bien burlona, me miró de arriba abajo y con ayuda de su pie me empujó, caí al suelo sorprendido.

-No muerdas la mano que te da de comer, _perro._

_-_Sí, muy gracioso, se acabó el juego-Me levanté, no estaba dispuesto a cumplir una extraña fantasía, ¿Soul Eater Evans en el papel de un perro? Eso no era nada genial, me negaba a participar en esta obra.

Pero cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, que también era la de Maka, acariciando mi entrepierna, sucedió algo, algo que me dejó helado, con la puta fusta ella se había atrevido a… pegarme en el trasero. Di vuelta mi cabeza lentamente sin poder creerlo, ella repitió la acción.

-¿A dónde vas Soul?-Preguntó, como si fuera ella la que necesitaba una explicación.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy Ma…? ¡Auch!-Me quejé cuando el trozo de cuero volvió a azotarse contra mi piel.

-Yo te hice una pregunta primero.

-A la habitación.

-¿Y vas a dejar acá sola a tu ama?-Fingió escándalo llevándose una mano a la boca.- ¿Y con esa erección?-Sonrió con malicia-Deja que te haga un poco de cariño.

Un poco arto de su jueguito, un poco interesado en él, me acerqué a ella rápidamente, invadiendo su espacio y dejando que mi nariz chocara con la de ella.

-No puedes fingir que haz domado a un perro salvaje Maka-Sisee

-¿Salvaje dices?-Ella no se intimidó, alargó su mano y acarició la maldita erección que a pesar de todo el jaleo no se iba- ¿Al perro callejero le gusta que le peguen?-Me preguntó con esos ojos verdes nublados de pasión.

-Lo que quieras-Dije, rindiéndome ante sus caricias, dejé que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, disfrutando su tacto rítmico. Volví a la realidad cuando sentí su puntiagudo taco en mi costilla, abrí los ojos, ella me empujo hasta que quedé acostado en el piso, luego se sentó sobre mí, rosando su entrepierna contra la mía, dejándome sentir el calor que la estaba consumiendo. Desesperado, me levanté tanto como pude y bajé el corsé con fuerza, lamiendo sus pezones, erectos, pidiendo mi atención, los acaricié devotamente, alternando mi boca y las yemas de mis dedos en uno y otro con cuidado, pero ella permanecía serena, solo lanzaba pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.- ¿Hoy te harás la ruda?-Me reí de ella, Maka volvió a usar la fusta- ¡Oye!-Otro golpe y el vaivén de sus caderas se sentía tan bien que no me atreví a moverla de allí, gruñí entre dientes y seguí besando sus pechos.

-Buen perrito, te mereces una recompensa.

Se paró y bajó las bragas, dándome una vista de su rosada entrepierna, brillante por la excitación, me bajé mi ropa interior y terminé de quitármela con ayuda de mis pies, mi erección quedó libre, palpitante ante la anticipación, ella la observó complacida, se sentó en el suelo sobre su trasero, con las piernas abiertas, me indicó con su mano derecha que me acercara hasta ella, ya ha gusto con el teatro, me dirigí hacia ella gateando, lo suficiente para que nuestros labios pudieran unirse y nuestros sexos, rosarse.

-Creo que por hoy, esta posición sería más correcta- Tomándola de la cintura di vuelta su cuerpo, dejándola en cuatro. Acaricié su trasero, introduje dos dedos entre sus labios inferiores, ella gimió.

-Soul-Me rogó, al notar que no me esforzaba en recorrer los lugares correctos.

-Vamos Maka, tú querías jugar, dilo, di que quieres ser montada por este perro-Dije satisfactoriamente, alcancé la fusta del demonio y la pasé lentamente por la piel descubierta de sus muslos- ¿O debo obligarte a decirlo por la fuerza?

-¡Ah!-Gimió cuando, olvidándome del juguete, acaricié su entrada con mi miembro- ¡Soul móntame!-Me pidió

-No te escucho mi amor.

-HAZME TU PERRA SOUL- Al parecer, era urgente.

Entré en ella sin delicadeza, afirmándome de su cintura como si, efectivamente, fuera un perro.

-¿Ahora quién es la-la perra?-Traté de burlarme, pero mi voz falló, dentro de ella se estaba tan bien, tan húmedo y apretado que pronto desfallecería sobre ella, hice de mis movimientos vaivenes frenéticos, para que ella pudiera sentir el gozo que me producía su cuerpo, el calor que fabricaba con solo verla en ese estado, mi piel tirante y dura dentro de ella.

-Ah, Soul, me en-encanta ser tu pe-perra-Dijo con dificultad, sorprendiéndome- Más, más-Pidió.

-¿Más de qué?

-De ti, de todo, ah

Estaba al límite, me incliné más sobre ella para agarrar con fuerza sus pechos, besé su cuello, se le doblaron los brazos en cuanto se sintió llegar, dentro de ella, sus paredes comenzaron a abrazar mi miembro, a estrujarlo y pedirle que las siguieran al éxtasis, dejé uno de sus senos para afirmarme del suelo y evitar que ella callera de bruces, me senté como pude, apoyándome en el sillón y seguí moviéndola cobre mí, alargando su orgasmo e introciéndome a mí mismo en unos espasmos violentos que me hiceron soltarla para concentrar mi fuerza en una mordida en su hombro, ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo y en medio de la desesperación llevó una de sus manos a su boca para moderla. Una vez que estuve recuperado, es decir, consciente, la separé de mí para voltearla y estar frente a frente, verla, inundar mis ojos de ella, Maka volvió a sentarse sobre mi miembro, me abrazó.

-Te amo Soul.

-Tienes unos gusto extraños Maka- Le regañé al sentir como abría el candado del collar.

-Vamos mi amor, lo disfrutaste.

-Algo–Admití ella parecía la misma de siempre, al parecer, se había olvidado momentáneamente de su madre o que ella vendría.

-Hoy estás muy animado Soul-Volvió a hablar Maka, notando que nuevamente me estaba poniendo duro bajo ella, ¿cómo no? Si ella utilizaba ese atuendo provocador, y al parecer, estaba dispuesta a dejarse hacer tras su numerito.

-Debo agradecerle a Blair-Le digo, desabrocho las amarras del corsé abriéndolo por adelante y dejando su hermosa piel al descubierto, su suave, suave, piel de durazno maduro, me acerqué para poder captar su delicioso aroma, aunque tenía cierto toque del sudor del día, seguía tras eso esa leve esencia dulce y picante, característica de Maka.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue ella quien me dio esto?

-No hay que ser un genio.

Me estiro hasta alcanzar mi chaleco y chaqueta, las pongo en el piso para evitar que Maka no se sienta tan adolorida más tarde, ella se suelta el pelo, termina de deshacerse de las largas calcetas que lleva puestas, ahora sin el soporte de las ligas. Me acerco acariciando sus piernas suaves, repletas de carne perfumanda, no sé por donde empezar, quizá debería probar su sabor, o quizás torturarla un poco, tal vez un beso apasionado. Feliz con mi último pensamiento, me acerco a ella, pero Maka se pone repentinamente tensa.

-Soul, aléjate, debemos vestirnos-Dice con urgencia, tratando de apartarme.

-¿De qué hablas?-La ignoro y beso, ella no responde y aparta mi cara.

-Soul esto es serio puedo sentir…

-Vamos Maka, ¿quieres que intente violarte?-Suspiré- Has tenido muchos sueños eróticos últimamente- Me reí- Pero para eso estoy _my lady_

-¡NO, SOUL!-Gritó con pánico verdadero, miré tras mi espalda, buscando la fuente de sus pesares. Pero claro, yo no tengo el sentido de percepción que Maka tiene, ella trató de advertirme, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el enemigo, si se le puede llamar así, no estaba tras de mí, sino que apareció por la puerta en ese mismo instante- AGHT.

Y en la entrada una mujer, piel olivácea, ojos verdes y cabello rubio cenizo.

-¡Maka estoy en…!-Notó el escenario frente a sus narices, Maka boca arriba tratando de sonreírle a su madre como podía, yo no sabía que expresión poner, si quiera dónde esconderme, la piel de la mamá de Maka se puso pálida, una mueca de horror, cerró la puerta. La abrió al instante, más calmada.-No es una pesadilla- Dijo meditabundamente. Me separé de Maka y la cubrí con mi sweter, que fue lo más cercano que encontré, yo me tapé mis genitales como pude con mi chaqueta.

-Un-un gusto señora Albarn-Escuché como mi técnico se golpeaba sonoramente en la frente con la palma de su mano. Mierda. Le dije señora Albarn. La miré, estaba furiosa, y lo sabía, porque tenía en la cara la misma mueca que Maka hacía cuando estaba a punto de darme una paliza.

-Mamá… él es Soul

-Se nota- La cortó ella dándome una mirada eterna, sonrió con burla- ¿_Esto_ es Soul? ¿El mismo Soul de quien hablas tanto?

-Disculpe pero…-Traté de empezar mi defensa pero ella se acercó más todavía y tiró de mi oreja.

-No puedo creer lo que le estabas haciendo recién a mi hija-Me soltó y miró a Maka furiosa- ¡Mierda Maka! Ni si quiera estaban usando condones, en cuanto se entere tu padre este debilucho va a morir.

-¡SOUL NO ES NINGÚN DEBILUCHO!-Gritó Maka de repente.

-Ma-maka-Traté de calmarla, en el fondo entendía a su mamá, entrar y vernos… follando. No era la mejor bienvenida que podía darle una persona a otra, menos a un pariente.

-Como sea, saldré cinco segundos, CINCO SEGUNDOS, si vuelvo y no está todo en orden te llevo conmigo a India, Maka.-Escuché sus tacos apoyarse con furia en la madera del suelo, no se había sacado los zapatos, abrió la puerta, nos echó una última mirada y luego la azotó.

-Mierda, esto era lo que temía.

-¿Que nos viera cogiendo?-Dije con amargo humor.

-No, esto solo lo hace más difícil.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunté al notar que no continuaría hablando. Ella se levantó y fue a la habitación ignorándome, la seguí para vestirme yo también.

-El matrimonio de mamá fracasó. Ella se casó a los 18 años con papá, su primer amor y arma-Comenzó a responder finalmente.

-Ya… ¿y?

-¿Y?-Me miró.- ¿Y?- Al parecer no lo podía creer, se puso una polera larga y de tirantes color morado, ajustada en el pecho- ¿No te parece poco?-Notó que se había olvidado del sostén se volvió a quitar la remera y yo le acerqué de entre la ropa recién lavada un sostén de encaje negro, un favorito favorito personal.- ¡Ella jamás me dejará quedarme acá contigo, ni con nadie! Tendrá miedo de que me pase lo mismo que ella-Añadió como si fuera algo obvio, se dio vuelta y buscó unos shorts de mezclilla que se puso luego de unas bragas de lunares.

-Tch, no nos vamos a casar o algo-Reclamé para mí mismo, pasé una polera color rojo por sobre mi cabeza, cuando pude ver otra vez, Maka me estaba observando, con un deje de… tristeza, revisé mis palabras. Ella. No. Debe ser una broma.-Digo… no nos casaremos aún-Traté de arreglar mi anterior frase, ella sonrió.

-Está bien Soul- Pero no, yo no sentía nada bueno, muchas veces había tratado de pedirle matrimonio, pero siempre me acobardaba, pues Maka no se molestaba en ocultar su opinión respecto al casamiento… la cual no era muy buena, debido al modelo que había tenido de parte de sus padres.

-Bueno, es decir- Me puse nervioso, ella me daba la espalda poniéndose las antiguas y eternas botas. Lo dejé pasar, hice tiempo colocándome un par de jeans y unas zapatillas negras, ella se levantó de la cama.-Osea- Volví a hablar- Que sí quieres casarte conmigo algún día- Resumí las cuentas.

-¡Obvio!-Asumió ella, ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo ahora mismo?-Pregunté con una urgencia y felicidad salida de no sé donde.

-Oh, Soul yo…

-Ni muerta- Completó la frase la invitada, nuevamente en el departamento, estaba observándonos desde la puerta- Veo que derribaron la pared.

-Sí mamá.-Contestó como si nada Maka- Si te molesta, te pagaré el departamento entero.

-No hace falta pero...¿Debo suponer que duermen juntos?

-Sí mamá- Kami tenía la mano en el marco de la puerta, la apretó y la hizo añicos. Tragué con fuerza.-Vamos a salir.-Dijo de pronto, estaba visiblemente enfadada.

-Mamá, es completamente normal tener sexo con tu pareja, tú debiste haber avisado tu llegada con anticipación- Se quejó Maka.

-¡Lo hice!-Replicó la mujer- ¡Te llamé como cien veces a tu celular!

Y, mierda.

Tierra trágame, ahí estaba yo, en medio de una batalla a punto de desatarse, cuando intentaba abrir la boca, una de las dos me callaba, opté por terminar de vestirme y mirar al techo hasta que se pudieran de acuerdo.

-Muévanse-Habló Kami nuevamente- Vamos a tener una hermosa conversación familiar.

Ella comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del departamento, casi destrozada por el azote que le había dado anteriormente, tras el maltratado trozo de madera , como si la vida no fuera ya horrible, estaban Stein y Marie.

-¡Profesor!-Gritó Maka con asquerosa alegría, corrió a abrazarlo.- ¿Qué hace acá?- Disfracé mis celos con aburrimiento.

-Hum, bueno-Balbuceó él, correspondiendo torpemente el afecto de su alumna y colega- Fuimos a buscar a Kami al aeropuerto y la trajimos.-Mierda, santa mierda, madre de todas las mierdas, Maka se puso pálida, eso significaba que él…-No quice entrar con ella porque era muy obvio lo que, ejem-Toció incómodo-Lo que estaban haciendo, quise distraerla, ¡lo juro!-Trató de defenderse, como si lo sucedido fuera su culpa.

-Oh-Soltó Maka, visiblemente avergonzada.

-No se preocupen es totalmente natu…-Marie se calló al notar la mirada asesina de Kami.

-Ustedes, ¡gilipollas!, alientan a mi bebé a la perversidad-Lloriqueó- Definitivamente debo llevármela de aquí, lejos de… ¡eso!-Me apuntó acusatoriamente.

-Vamos Kami, tú a la edad de Maka ya estabas embarazada-Trató de calmarla Stein.

-¡Exacto!-Volvió a gritar ella- ¡Y no es algo simple, ni miel sobre hojuelas!

-Mamá, déjame en paz, tú no puedes decidir como yo debo vivir mi vida-Maka me tomó la mano, algo en las palabras de su madre la había incomodado de sobremanera.

-¡Me preocupo por ti porque soy tu madre!

-¡Si es así nunca debiste haberte ido a recorrer el mundo!

-¡Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos!

-¡Mientras dejabas a tu hija sola en Death City!

Mi técnico y arma me apretaba cada vez más la mano, casi cortándome la circulación.

-¡Tal vez debí haber usado protección!-Kami decía cosas cada vez más hirientes

-¡No debiste haberle quitado la custodia a papá para después marcharte!

-¡Quizá debí dejar que tu papá te criara con cada una de sus mujeres!

-¡Quizá todas juntas habrían hecho una mejor madre!

-¡Quizá …!

-¡Cállense las dos!-Grité, interviniendo en su absurda e infinita pelea antes que una le dijera a la otra algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. ¡Dios! Como se parecen, las dos con la misma cara, a la misma distancia, el mismo tono de voz, la misma posición del cuerpo, preparado para el ataque.

Silencio.

Miré a Maka, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su ceño fruncido se fue relajando hasta dejar en su rostro una expresión de serenidad, Kami se removió incómoda y luego hizo un sonido de molestia con la boca. Stein miraba la escena indiferente y Marie estaba terriblemente nerviosa, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y si vamos todos a tomar un té y dejamos que se calmen los ánimos?-Propuso nuestra antigua profesora.

-Nada de eso ¿Dónde está Spirit?-Demandó la mamá de Maka.

-No te va a gustar nada-Gimió mi técnico.

-El cabaret-Dijo entre dientes Kami, si estaba enojada, ahora se notaba mucho más, su rostro era una caricatura de la ira en persona.- Muchas gracias Stein, Marie, váyanse a casa, ahota tendremos una adorable reunión familiar.-Siseó.

-Oh, siento que volví a los viejos tiempos-Silbó Stein, tomando a Marie entre sus brazos, se encaramó en el barandal de la escalera de emergencias y saltó, despidiéndose con la mano libre.

Y nos quedamos solos con el monstruo, alias, Kami. Bajó las escaleras pisando con fuerza cada peldaño, como si fueran los culpables de todos los males de su vida, no nos dirigió ni una sola palabra y se dedicó a fulminarme con la mirada cuando se acercaban a mí a pedirme que estrechara sus manos o que me sacara una foto con ellos, en cambio, sonreía con orgullo cuando se inclinaban ante Maka, para felicitarla por su trabajo o alguna novela, a parte de las miradas que se molestaba en enviarnos a cada uno, ella no parecía extrañada de que las personas se comportaran de esa manera con nosotros, y deduje que Maka solía contarle cómo se desarrollaban nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Aún no comprendía el temor de Maka, sí, está bien, Kami estaba echa una furia, y seguramente ahora nos llevaba a presenciar una moumental paliza a Spirit por dejar que yo tocara a su niñita, pero después todos seríamos amigos, ella iría al pronto matrimonio que le propondría a Maka y todos felices, Spirit llorando, tendríamos veinte hijos y fin de la bella historia.

¿Verdad?

Apreté la mano de _my lady_, estaban entrelazadas con naturalidad, ella lucía seria, pero en cuanto sintió mi mirada repleta de preocupación sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Es acá?-Kami rompió bruscamente nuestro momento de comunión.

-Sí-Respondí yo.

Ella tragó mucho aire, abrió la boca y:

-¡SPIRIT MI AMOR!-Gritó, haciendo que muchos transeúntes la miraran confundidos, y por qué no, con un poco de miedo.

Escuchamos un poco de caos al interior del local, finalmente vimos salir a Blair, detrás de ella se escondía Spirit.

-¡Tiempo sin vernos Maka!-Gritó Blair con alegría al reparar en nosotros, paseó su mirada por mí y se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo, como los viejos tiempos- ¡Soul, Soul!-Cantaba mientras restregaba su cara contra la mía.

-Sí, Blair, ahora no es el mejor momento-Traté de apartarla con delicadeza-Incluso, creo que si no te apartas, moriré.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Blair se alejó de mí confundida recibí un doble combo madre-hija en la cabeza y el estómago, me retorcí en el suelo de dolor. Adiviné que el codazo en las tripas era obra de Kami, porque dolía un diablo y Maka ya tenía su lugar predilecto a la hora de los golpes: la cabeza.

-¡NO TE DA VERGÜENZA SOUL!-Gritó molesto el padre de Maka, haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar y ocasionando que la atención de las féminas volviera a centrarse en él, Blair rio, se convirtió en un gato y se alejó de allí saltando alegremente, contenta de causar distorciones como años atrás, ahora que sabíamos que era una bruja de verdad, y una muy poderosa, vivía con las suyas al sur de la ciudad, nos visitaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Mira quién habla!-Le recriminó Kami, acercándose peligrosamente a él, Maka me ayudó a levantarme y se puso al lado mío, esperando el espectáculo- ¡Es porque pasas el tiempo en lugares como estos que nuestra pobre hija fue seducida por ese demonio!-Me apuntó nuevamente.

-Disculpe pero…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Impidió la morena mujer que me defendiera, por milésima vez en el poco rato que llevaba con nosotros.

Injusto, fui yo el que había caído en el embrujo de Maka, ella fue la que me sedujo con su sonrisa cristalina y su cuerpo bien proporcionado, con la fuerza de sus manos y de su corazón, con esos labios rosados y esos ojos verdes, con su buena y mala actitud, con su deliciosa cocina, con su tacto caliente… ¡No había cosa de Maka en la que no me hubiera fijado y deleitado! Si a eso no se le llama enfermedad, ni locura, no sé lo que es, pensar todo el día en una persona, vivir para ella, al menos que Maka se sienta del mismo modo o peor, lo que dudo, no lo entendería, no comprendería a qué punto me siento turbado por cada una de sus acciones, ella es la tormenta que me ahoga y el faro que me salva.

-Pero mi amor, no puedo vigilarlos todo el tiempo… espera, ¿a qué te refieres específicamente?-Preguntó Spirit, sudando ligeramente.

-¿Quieres saber lo que estaban haciendo cuando entré por sorpresa en la casa?-Le preguntó Kami, yo también comencé a transpirar helado, Maka sonrió, previendo las muecas de su padre.

-Es-está bien-Dudó él.

-Estaban teniendo…

-Ya, ya entendí-Dijo Spirit, en una súplica para que se callara.

-Estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales-Completó Maka sin la petición de nadie, si poníamos la secuencia de imágenes que se desarrollaron posteriormente en cámara lenta, podías ver como se le rompía el corazón de padre orgulloso al pobre hombre.

-Pero mi Makita-Dijo él sin aliento, dejándose caer miserablemente al piso luego me miró con lleno de cólera-¡TÚ, EVANS!-Se enderezó y transformó su mano en una cuchilla-¡ESTÁS MUERTO!-Se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Alto ahí-Dice Maka con calma, ubicándose frente a mí-Nadie tocará a Soul ni me llevará a ninguna parte.

-¿Disculpa?-Se adelanta de su posición su madre.

-Como lo oyes, si quieres llevarme o separarme de Soul, tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza-Dijo con firmeza, me lanza una mirada clave, conocida, me convierto en guadaña al instante.

-¿Tú eres la maestra?-Se sorprende Kami- ¡Pero si tú tienes sangre de arma!

¿Maka no le había contado algo tan básico?

¡Pero si yo veía que siempre le escribía!

¿Qué cosas que le decía entonces?

-Yo soy lo que decido ser, madre querida.-Le responde ella. Kami se muerde los labios, me lanza una mirada furibunda

-Y una guadaña hum- Murmura-¡Spirit!-Lo llama con autoridad y él se convierte en un arma también- ¡ODIO LAS PUTAS GUADAÑAS!-Grita sin pensar en que está utilizando una, y probablemente, sin recordar o enterarse que su hija también lo es.

Se lanzan la una contra la otra, el gentío se acerca a ver a las dos mujeres pelearse, la mamá de Maka tiene una técnica diferente, más fluida, casi como una danza, acerca y aleja a Spirit de su cuerpo con una intimidad aplastante, como se nota que fueron marido y mujer, pero, ¿cómo nos veremos Maka y yo? ¿aún como dos críos que desean protegerse mutuamente? Mi filo choca con el de Spirit provocando algunas chispas, Kami se aleja, alza y deja caer la oz, las ondas de Spirit, veloces a la distancia van a alcanzar a Maka sino se mueve.

-¡CAMBIO SOUL!-Grita, y en miedo de las transformaciones, las ondas nos atraviesan sin provocar ningún daño, humo, una nuve de polvo alrededor de nosotros, detrás de mí la tienda de donas está destruida, le hago un gesto de disculpas al camarero que observa la pelea con asombro, Siento el mango de Maka entre mis manos.

-¿Cambian de papeles?-Otra vez la voz sorprendida de Kami. No digo nada, no parece esperar respuesta alguna, me escudriña con su mirada de esmeralda, un poco más opaca que las pupilas de Maka, lo siento, está revisando mi alma, cada recodo para averiguar si hay algo bueno o malo en mí. No alcanzo a descifrar qué encuentra, debe ser malo, pues se lanza contra mí a gran velocidad, con su guadaña en lo alto, dispuesta cortarme la cabeza, levanto a Maka para defenderme, saco su pesa con el plan de enredarla en el pie de Kami después de esquivar su ataque, para hacerla caer y termionar con esta estúpida demostración, pero ella suelta a Spirit, por la fuerza acumulada él sale disparado y queda clavado en un árbol al costado mío.

¿Qué?

Tal vez desea golpearme ella misma.

Sí es así, me vale, también dejo que Maka caiga de mis manos y cierro los ojos esperando el impacto de una cachetada mayúscula, pero en vez de eso solo siento un cálido abrazo. Abro los ojos.

La madre de Maka me está abrazando y está llorando.

-Gracias, gracias-Repite muchas veces, apretándome, Maka se reincorpora y me mira desde la espalda de su madre con una sonrisa conmovedora, atino a levantar mis brazos y darle palmaditas a la mujer, a la hermosa mujer que creó a Maka. Debería darle las gracias de rodillas por eso.-Gracias por cuidar a Maka todo este tiempo- Es ella en cambio la que me agradece, lo repite una y otra vez , Spirit se acerca a Maka.

Al fin me suelta, yo no me entero de nada, se lleva las manos a la cara parra limpiar las lágrimas.

-¡Dioses de la muerte!-Pronuncia Kami- ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Maka nunca me dice nada sobre ella, me entero de todo por Spirit o por Stein, ¡incluso por medio de las noticias! Ella lo único que hace es hablar de Soul-Miró a Maka acusadoramente- Soul esto, Soul lo otro, cuanto quiere a Soul, qué haría sin Soul.

Maka se sonrojó violentamente.

Yo me sentía… horriblemente halagado, ojalá su padre la soltara para poder abrazarla, besarla, acariciar esa cara de muñeca, estaba pensando seriamente en arrebatársela.

-Desde el principio supe como terminarían las cosas-Continuó- Y tenía miedo que fueras un imbécil como Spirit.

-¡Pero mi amor!

-Cállate- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Reímos.

Kami sonrió, tomó la mano de Maka y , alejándola de su padre, la juntó con la mía.

-Pero que va. Si hacen una estupenda pareja-Su tono de voz era de completa rendición, le sonreí con todos mis dientes y sus sonrisas propias.-Estoy más tranquila.

-Significa mucho para mí-Dije tímidamente, Maka me abrazó.

-Como sea-Dijo Kami encongiéndose de hombros- Si la engañas no dudaré en cortarte la cabeza-Me amenazó sin parar de sonreír, miró a Spirit con el ceño fruncido, pero pude advertir un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas- Me quedaré a ser tu compañera solo para vigilarlos… Aunque tendré que buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

-¡Pues conmigo mi cariñito!-Se entusiasmó enseguida Spirit, recibiendo una patada de respuesta.

-No aproveches del pánico imbécil-Gritó Kami.- Y tú-Se dirigió a mí nuevamente, mientras levantaba al inconciente papá de Maka del suelo y pasaba uno de sus brazos tras su cuello.- Más vale que cuides a Maka y a mi nieto… y que me inviten a la boda-Dicho eso, se despidió con una mano y se alejó por la calle, la gente ya se había dispersado y…

¿Qué?

¿Ella dijo…?

¿Nieto?

-Maldición-Reclamó Maka, aún acurrucada en mi pecho- Por eso no quería que viniera mi madre... ella sentiría su alma y te diría antes que yo.

-Maka.

-Yo quería darte una sorpresa.

-Maka.

-Ya sabes, pasado mañana se cumplen seis años desde que te conocí y…

-¡Maka!

-¿Qué pasa Soul?-Me miró con timidez desde su posición.

-¿Estás embarazada?-Quise confirmar.

-S-sí-Volvió a esconderse en mi pecho.

-Eso significa que… ¿voy a ser padre?

Ella rio con suavidad, volvió a mirarme, feliz.

-Sí Soul.

Oh dios mío.

Mierda.

¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan feliz?

¿Puede alguien ser tan feliz?

¿No moriré por ello?

Debería morir para darle un poco de equilibrio al mundo, simplemente, tenía demasiado en mi vida.

¿Realmente uno puede obtener tanta dicha de un solo golpe?

-Maka, Maka-Susurré mientras besaba su cara, llené cada parte de rostro con besos húmedos hasta que ella se aburrió y, por ansia o por desefreno (o por ambas), juntó su boca con la mía, suave, suavemente, y yo no pude hacer más que eso, que quedarme ahí estático, sintiéndome estúpido mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin mi permiso, por pura maldad, abrió los ojos alarmada.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Estaba preocupada, levantó sus manos para secarme las lágrimas.

-Mierda Maka, tú solo estás ahí, e inclinas toda la balanza a tu favor-Ella pareció confundida- ¿Cómo voy a devolverte toda la felicidad que me has dado? Siento que voy a morir.

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir, pero ahora era yo quien necesitaba borrar las suyas de sus ojos.

-No seas cruel Soul, gracias a ti tono-Pronunció a penas.- Gracias ti por soportarme, por protegerme, te debo mi vida entera.

-Y la recibo con placer.

Ella y yo, juntos, hace ya bastante tiempo y juntos, paremos un minuto la rotación de la tierra para resaltar eso, juntos.

-Te amo.

-Más te vale.

Esa eres tú, la mujer que me lleva a las nubes y me trae a la tierra. Eres la tormenta que me hunde, el faro que me salva.

Yo nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras y mírame ahora, balbuceando que te amo una y otra vez. Pero ya asumí que soy un estúpido cuando se trata de ti, y no me molesta en absoluto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"**_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map _  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back**" **_**Florence and the machine**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y? y? les gustó? les dije que sería largo, el lemon fue agregado a petición de **gatita-eater15 **y que va! como le voy a negar algo a alguien que me lee constantemente? D: soy débil jaja ella lo pidió como el cap 2 así que traté de hacelro lo más DURO posible afohrfiurlv omg lo siento (?)

Y nada, pues recordarles que este fic está dedicado a **Arya. Hija de Islanzadi **una maiga simpática que me agrada mucho y pues, le agradezco a fanfiction por permitirme conocer gente como ella y muchas más :') *llorando* terminar historias me pone sentimental ok?

¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y COMENTARON! ojalá nos leamos en otros fics de Soul Eater que mi cabecita está loquita por este manga :3

La canción es cosmic love de Florence and the machine, uno de mis grupos favoritos, la letra en español iría:

_"Las estrellas, la luna, todos ellos han sido apagados_  
_Me dejaste en la oscuridad _  
_No hay amanecer, ni día, siempre estoy en este crepúsculo _  
_A la sombra de tu corazón "_

_"Tomé las estrellas de nuestros ojos, y luego hice un mapa _  
_Y sin saber como, de alguna manera, he podido encontrar mi camino para regresar"_

Y bueno, no contestaré revs en esta ocación porque ahí si me pongo a llorar ains peor le agradesco a todos lo que comentaron

Arya. Hija de Islanzadi

myskymyheart

gatita-eater15

Burbujas de colores

CATITA-EDWIN

Corazon De Piedra Verde

Kagome Nekko

Kup

Galeidi

niixuiix

yo.

**DEJEN LOS ÚLTIMOS REVS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
